Night School
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: One vision, two families...not everything is as it appears. Rated for language. AU. YULLEN/LUCKY eventually...big warning MPreg. Rating changed due to rereading and realizing that there were some pretty mature stuff in here. Whoops. w ;;;
1. Prologue: Of Visions and Cats

**Lunny: Well, here's something that just popped into my head…sorry for those who've read my KH oneshot…haven't gotten that much feedback so, losing faith in that one… (^.^0)…and I hope you guys like the 'Narrator'; it's a brand new OC that came to me just for this little fic…I might use it in others…depends on the reactions to it as a character…oh well, by the way…if the writing seems weird, I'm trying something new… **

**Cold: She doesn't own DGM...she only owns this plot and the OC in it…**

**Solarius: Flames will be used to make hot coco and warm the living room fireplace…and maybe roast marshmallows…**

**Lunny: Thanks for reading! And yes, I have things roughly outlined for this and hopefully with positive ego-boosting feedback, this'll be my FIRST serious Fanfic…wow, I'm really nervous and scared now…**

**^,^**

_**Prologue**_

**Night School**

**Of Visions and Cats  
**

The jet black cat yawned and smiled at the invisible audience. Glittering bright blue eyes shimmered in welcome.

_-Welcome one and all to the infamous Black Order Boarding School or as many of its students like to call it: Night School…or Hell just depends on who you ask. The teachers here are all insane…in their own way.-_

The cat snickered finding humor in a twisted way.

_-No seriously, if they were human…that is.-_

It leaped onto a table and a paw padded a world map.

_-The world that Night School resides in is one of…predicable nature. It has its peaceful times and its turbulent times. Humans are creatures of the light and normally have no idea of the night and the dangers it holds. The Non-Human world is in chaos. Its Council of Rulers is constantly bickering, making it almost impossible—_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID WRAITH!" a sudden voice caused the poor creature to jump and land on all four paws on the floor. Quirking an unseen eyebrow, it trotted in the direction of the voice.

_-Excuse me…there's an argument going on in the Headmaster's room that I need to listen in on here…Oh look, it's the current ruler of the vampires…arguing with the shinigami ruler…not entirely odd, but still interesting…-_

The cat stopped seeing two figures, one with a murderous glare the other with a look of indifference. The glaring male had knee length ebony black hair, currently held in a high ponytail at the top of his regal head, eerily bright gold eyes silted with rage focused on the man in front of him. Said male, sighed, his shoulder length pure white hair moving slightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, coal black eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Now, Subaru…if you would kindly keep your fanged mouth shut for two seconds…" the white haired male started to say.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR PREDICTIONS, OLIVER!" the gold eyed male cut in.

"I can _hear_ that…" the other said, patience waning. The cat merely breezed past both figures and leaped upon the Headmaster's desk. Curious as to why the two were about to kill each other.

_-You wondering what I'm wondering…why oh why are those two arguing? Well, to explain the Rulers each have their own special ability. The two in front of me are Subaru: Ruler of Vampires, who has the unique ability to control his weapon with his mind alone; and Oliver: Ruler of the Shinigami, who has the ability to see past, present and future. _

_I think I get it now…Oliver must have made a prediction about one of Subaru's offspring or descendants….wonder which…-_

The cat looked to the Headmaster who had just sat. A small old man with black rings around his beady dark gray eyes, and a wisp of gray hair at the top of his otherwise bald head.

"Would the two of you kindly SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" said the old man. The two Rulers/ex-students quickly sat. Neither wanting to relive their school days. The cat merely mewed in amusement, causing the two to shoot it a glare.

_-This here is the Headmaster, Old Man Bookman, a werewolf no one wishes to anger. Me…Heh, I've been a part of this school since its finding over 1,000 years ago…don't ask my age, I never kept count. My name…well, I'll tell you the one that Old Man Bookman gave me upon first sight: Aetas, but most call me: Rascal. And to answer that age old question: I am male. Now, the answer to our question is about to be answered.-_

Old Man Bookman sighed, looking to Oliver he gestured for the shinigami to speak. Subaru huffed and never relented in his glare as the shinigami started.

"One of my most current visions was…disturbing to say the least…It seems as if one of my descendants and one of Subaru's became lovers…and produced a child…"

"Do you realize how ridiculous that is…shinigami can't have children! Can they?"

Bookman shrugged. The cat stretched.

_-Oh yes they can…but, only if the blood mixes with a certain demon type…sometimes it sucks when people can't hear you…oh well…-_

"I wasn't done…Subaru, they both were male."

There was dead silence as the vampire ruler tried to digest **that** bit of info. Bookman blinked, while Aetas struggled to keep from laughing his tail off. Oliver noticing Aetas' struggle felt the need to further Subaru's shock.

"And they looked an awful lot like us…"

Subaru fainted; Aetas fell off the desk laughing in an un-catlike manner. Bookman sighed and fetched a goblet of blood for the poor vampire ruler. Oliver nudged the cat with his foot. After, reviving Subaru glared, as was natural to him.

"That's it…your family better stay away from mine, _**Walker**_…"

"Trust me, we will, _**Kanda**_…"

Aetas regained himself and smirked evilly. Something which neither Ruler nor Headmaster caught before the cat went to his cat house by the Headmaster's desk.

_-Not if I can help it gentlemen…I for one love it when visions come true…-_

End

**^,^**

**Lunny: AND THAT'S A WRAP! So, what you think? Yeah, I know total set up...but, that's what makes it fun! Review please!**

**Cold: That's a very interesting OC…oh and the "..." was FF being evil and not letting her put in spaces so those are there to act as spaces between Aetas' thoughts and the actions of the other characters...let's hope that future chapters can be handled...that or anyone know how to rectify that?  
**

**Solarius: Remember what I said about Flames *points to beginning***


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions Are In Order

**Lunny: Holy crap…OMG…OMFG…Seriously that really happened…*goes on and on in disbelief***

**Cold: She's in shock that "Night School" in its first day of life got like 37 hits and 3 reviews.**

**Solarius: Wow…I'm impressed.**

**Cold: That and all three reviews praised her, and one praised her little OC…So, Solarius, we'll have to do the intro…she'll thank reviewers after Chapter's done.**

**Solarius: She doesn't own or else that cat would be in the cast and would of set up a few moments between Allen & Kanda…and the Noah would have kidnapped Lavi by now…and Komui would of killed that toothbrush-moustache jack$$ by now…or the Noah would of killed him just for kicks…**

**Cold: All right, they get the picture…damn, lion…anyways, read on fair readers, but to be warned…*grin* only a little of the plot was exposed in that Prologue…enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Introductions Are In Order**

**September 25- **

**7:00pm: The City of Martel  
**

"I hate my life." A slender youth said to no one in particular. His gray-silver eyes sweeping the city view in front of him, pure snow white hair pulled into a small ponytail ruffled by the warm breeze every now and again. Shifting so that his knees were bent, his entire slender frame sitting in the window sill. He started to grumble.

"Allen Walker…half shinigami…half human…whole freak! Doesn't help that I got this weird birthmark on my left eye or the fact that my left arm is disfigured due to a birth defect. Oh no…add on the fact that I can see spirits and supernatural crap like demons and such…I'm just a walking side show! *pauses* Ugh…great, now I'm talking to myself!" Allen said burying his head in folded arms. Hearing a gentle chuckle from his right, the 15 year old whipped his head towards it. He pouted at his eldest Uncle, Mana.

"Now, Allen, the word 'freak' does not apply to one such as yourself…try, 'Halfling', 'Hybrid', or 'Unique'…anything but that horrid word, dear nephew." The dark eyed shinigami said appearing out of the shadows. Allen smiled softly at his kind Uncle. Mana had an air of elegance around him that Allen learned to carry, he was the eldest son of the current Walker Family Leader: Oliver (A/N: See, set-up!). Like most Walker's Mana had black eyes that either became voids or liquid based on his moods, his dark brown hair was kept long and held in a low ponytail that trailed down to his mid-upper back. Allen was taught school lessons by Mana, trained (A/n: *cough*beaten*cough*) by his Uncle Cross. Hearing a loud crash followed by cussing, Allen grimaced.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear…" Allen muttered, loud enough for Mana to hear and shake his head at. It was no secret to Mana or any Walker that visited, that Cross and young Allen simply did not get along. Cross was the youngest of Oliver Walker's children, but by far the most outspoken. The red haired, brown eyed {red if ever angered} gun wielding shinigami had a love for good wine and women.

Mana tried his hardest to keep a watch on his youngest sibling out of all five Walker children, Cross was their Father's constant headache, while Mana was his pride and joy. Not everything was sunshine and daisies though, Allen's mother Maria was the eldest girl and 2nd born of the five before giving birth to Allen. It took all of her energy and she died in the hospital. Allen was told that only the **males** born in the Walker family were the shinigami females took after their mother. So, his mother's death was perfectly explainable as was the rumor that shinigami's can't have kids. Allen paused after thinking about that…

"Uncle Mana?"

"Yes, Allen?"

"You said that only female Walkers could carry on the family…right?"

"Yes."

"Then, how the heck did Grandfather, who is a pureblood Walker have kids…wait, how does any Walker male reproduce?"

To say that Mana Walker was stunned would be an understatement; he hadn't realized the flaw in what he told Allen. Thankfully, Cross was a pro at this sort of thing, the red head nightmare had just walked in to hear Allen's question.

"Every Walker male has a period of one week every 2 months where they're 'alive' it is during that week that most children are conceived…got that, idiot apprentice?" He said, causing said 'idiot apprentice' to throw him a rather cute glare. Mana gave his brother a thankful look, to which the younger merely huffed. Remembering something he wanted to show Allen, Mana searched through the papers on the coffee table. Allen watched never moving from his spot. With a soft 'Aha' Mana brought out a thick folder with what looked to be a rose cross and the picture of a school on it. Cross visibly paled and backed away.

"Oh hell no…Mana, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Cross said, clearly in fear of a simple folder. Allen raised one slender gray eyebrow obviously please by Cross' apparent fear. Mana simply handed the teen the folder.

"The Black Order Boarding School, School for those with unusual bloodlines and unique traits." Allen read to himself, he looked through to see pictures of the school grounds, people walking around, among other things. The thing that stood out to the 15 year old was a jet black cat with bright blue eyes; the creature was sitting on a student's desk, with the student themselves apparently sitting behind it. All Allen saw was a lock of dark blue-black hair that the cat had twirled its tail around.

"When do I go?"

"October 1…that's when the Fall/Winter Semester begins." Mana said, ignoring Cross. Allen nodded, and then resumed looking out the window.

**8:45pm: The Ark **

The robust man looked around the large round table, beady gold eyes glittering with malice. Grinning with pure evil, he held his arms out in greeting.

"My dearest Clan I, The Earl, have the most joyous news…our time has come."

Twin high pitched laughter rang out from a pair of teens. One had long wavy blonde hair with bright gold eyes, while the other had short spiky black hair with identical gold eyes. Both wore leather jackets, pants, and boots and were male. The long haired one wore a red shirt, while the other wore a white shirt. (A/N: I love these two…)

"Good…" the long haired one said with a giggle.

"Bout time, dear Earl." His brother stated.

Dark chuckles sprouted from another of the members at the table. His long wavy blue hair pulled into a ponytail and narrow yellow eyes crinkled by his mirth. To his left a young man with long purple hair pulled into a loose ponytail, bangs framing his youthful face, eyes closed as if in thought, but like all Noah Clan members his eyes were yellow. To the former's right was a white haired teen, a long headband wrapping around his forehead to hide the three eyes he had. The trio were the only ones sitting on their end of the round table, as the chair between The Earl and the youth was empty as were three chairs between the turban-teen and the youngest member of the Clan.

"Earl, let Lero and I be the ones to 'Welcome' this generation…please?" said the youngest member. Her spiky purple hair was longer in the back and brushed the base of her neck, like the rest she had yellow eyes. The twins were sitting to her right, and to their right was the eldest of the two girls, her long purple hair pulled into a tight ponytail, bangs straight cut to frame her face. The last member of the Clan was by far the most silent, yellow eyes darkened by unknown emotions, wavy dark purple hair brushing his shoulders; he sat on The Earl's left while the aforementioned thoughtful youth, who looked to be a younger copy of him, sat on The Earl's right. Behind The Earl's chair stood an unofficial member of their demonic Clan, Lero. The thin youth was The Earl's advisor as well as personal assassin. His pumpkin orange hair was streaked with black and his completely black eyes held red orbs that burned or soften depending on his mood. His usual attire was of a pale lavender butler outfit. He glanced at The Earl, sweating bullets at the thought of having to work with the young girl. The Earl chuckled darkly.

"No, no my dear Road…"

She whined. The twins both giggled at her apparent gloom, she kicked the chair of the black haired one with a pout.

"Shut it, Devit! You too Jesdero!" she snapped, the twins didn't quell their giggle-fit instead they leapt into Jesdero's chair to escape their younger sister. The woman next to them glared.

"Boys." Her tone was warning, the twins calmed and Devit plopped into his rightful chair with a smirk.

"Oh come now, Lulu, they're only children." The blue haired one said. Lulu glared at him.

"Well, we all can't have your patience with children, Cyril." She replied acidly. Cyril merely chuckled and glanced to the white haired teen, which had started clutched his head.

"Headaches again, Wisely?" The Earl asked, gently. The two on either side glanced up, identical yellow eyes glowing with concern, matching the rest of the Clan. Wisely grinned sheepishly and winked.

"Nothing, I can't handle, Earl." Wisely said, holding a pained grin. The clansmen to The Earl's left slid a cup of tea to Wisely, who took it with gratitude. Sipping it, he smiled in relief, the clan relaxing. The Earl patted the clansmen.

"Neah, my miracle worker, without you…what would I do?" The Earl said, the man simply inclined his head in thanks. Wisely looked to the final member.

"Hey, Tyki…what you thinking about?"

The clan all looked to the youth, his twisted smirk causing them to shiver in excitement.

"Who will win this time?"

**9:35pm: The Black Order Boarding School**

The red head crawled along the darkened floor, hoping that his pursuer would miss him. Looking over his shoulder his sole green eye, as the right was covered by an eye patch, glittered in amusement. He turned his head back to come face to face with a feline face and bright blue eyes. With a panicked 'yelp' he sprang up, only to be heard and spotted by his pursuer.

"YOU'RE DEAD BAKA USAGI!" a voice bellowed. Said 'Baka Usagi' spun around and paling considerably took off like a rocket. Behind him was his pursuer…with a sword.

_-Nice knowing you, Lavi!-_

Lavi/Baka Usagi glared back at the telepathic cat that was the mascot of their beloved school. He turned the corner and passed by a few of his friends.

"Hey Noise, Miranda, Daisaya, Timothy!" he said in rapid talk. Said friends couldn't reply as he was already past them and down the next hall. Following in his wake was a furious swordsman. He paused by the four and glanced at them. Noise sighed, Miranda hide behind Noise, Daisaya and Timothy were laughing like hyenas, but both pointed down the hall Lavi went to. The swordsmen's blue-black eyes brighten with his bloodlust, his long black hair shimmered blue under the light was falling out of its usual high ponytail. A jet black cat easily kept up with his pace as it quickened. Soon, the poor red head was cornered.

"Oh crap…" he muttered, hearing a dark cackle he slowly turned around. Seeing said swordsman he 'yelped'.

"N-N-Now, Yuu-chan…remembers we're old friends right…? Come on, you can't kill me over a little like putting glitter and bejeweling Mugen's sheath can you? Remember, I'm the Old Panda's grandson! LENALEE!"

Before 'Yuu-chan' could slice Lavi's head off, a girl appeared in a whirlwind. The sword was blocked by a well aimed heeled boot. Her long dark green hair was held in high pigtails at the top of her head, her black eyes smiling at him. The sword was lowered, as was the boot. She laughed, making both males calm.

"Kanda…how many times does that make this latest attempt?" she asked, lightly tapping the top of Kanda's head with the back of her fist.

"45…che, it's not like the baka usagi doesn't deserve it…" Kanda said shooting Lavi a murderous glare. Lavi shrank away with a jester-like grin on his face. Lenalee and Kanda shared a look, the girl sighed.

"I will never understand what you guys think…" she muttered walking away. Lavi raced after her, knowing that Kanda wasn't going to sheath Mugen anytime soon. Hoping to keep a barrier between him and the shiny sword, he stayed ahead of Lenalee. Kanda glared and only relented when a blue eyed cat leaped onto his shoulders. Grinning a fanged grin, the teen petted the cat's head.

"Rascal, what did you think of that particular chase?"

_-Not bad, Yuu-kun, but next times…take my advice and just castrate the idiot…-_

Lavi paled and whimpered.

"Ras~~cal! I thought we were friends!" Lavi cried.

_-We are, but…he pets me better than you...-_

"WHAT TYPE OF REASONING IS THAT?" Lavi yelled back at the infernal cat. Lenalee sighed.

"I wish I could hear Rascal like you guys do…"

Kanda and Lavi exchanged looks, Rascal purred.

"No you don't…" the two agreed.

**End**

**.**

**Lunny: OMG DONE! Much love and thanks to my first four reviewers! BlueStar, Bluu Inkblot, PandaFlower (Panda-Hiroko) and Penguins-In-America-Oh-My…..So, what you guys think of pretty much the character introductions…trust me I got things planned! Roughly…**

**Cold: As always, Thanks for reading!**

**Solarius: See ya, next time! **


	3. Chapter 2: Welcom to The Black Order

**Lunny: Wow, such good and pleasing reviews! So far 10 reviews! 4 for the prologue and so far 6 for the first Chapter! WHOOT! **

**Cold: She's hyped!**

**Solarius: They actually like the damn cat?**

**Lunny: Remember, I don't own! But, I do own the plot and the darling OC that likes causing myhem!**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to The Black Order**

**October 1  
3:30pm- City of Martel Train Station; Wednesday**

Allen rubbed his head where his Uncle Cross had smacked him for asking the age old question of 'Are We There Yet?' for the 5th time. After seeing the train station both of his Uncle's rudely tossed him on his ass…while the car was still moving! Flittering around his head was the golem, Timcampy, given to him just for his 'adventure' at the school {Uncle Mana's words}. The small golden orb could grow and shrink its size, has feathered gold wings and a long tail with a wisp at the tip. Its 'eyes' was a pointed cross on its face, just underneath it was an almost invisible line of its mouth, which was filled with sharp little teeth surprisingly.

"Stupid gun-wielding-womanizing-drunk off his ass half the time-psycho and here I thought my gentle-kind-patient as hell-fatherly-angel-of-a-Uncle was on my side…no, both those bastards threw my ass out the car…while it was still moving! Now, Uncle Mana said that Cousin Jerry would be waiting for me…" Allen muttered to Timcampy, looking around for the oddest looking Walker to ever exist.

"All~~en!" hearing a jovial voice sing his name, Allen turned to see his cousin waving to him, standing with a fellow shinigami. Feeling nervous around other shinigami, Allen walked shyly forward, the golden orb sitting on his head.

"Honorable Cousin Jerry…fellow shinigami…uh…" Allen started to be polite but was cut off by Jerry dragging him into a bear hug, causing Tim to go flying off and land on top of the luggage. The coffee colored pink dreadlock haired…yes pink with dreadlocks (A/N: that's how I explain the epicenes of Jerry's appearance)…sunglasses wearing man easily shushed the youngest member of the Walker Family.

"Now, cutie…this here is Reever Wenhamm. The Wenhamm Family is the second branch of the Walker Family…so, cutie this is pretty much your cousin. And what have I told you about being so formal with me!" Jerry said, releasing the teen and then lightly smacking him on the head. Allen rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, careful to keep the light-weight gloves on. Jerry sensed Allen's shy nature surfacing so, on way to the train, he did all the talking. Reever, in Allen's opinion was a straight-laced, laid back man that quickly made Allen feel at ease. Reever had fluffy short blonde hair that looked to be eternally bedhead, and soft blue eyes. Soon, the three were avidly talking back and forth about random trivial things. Tim resting either on the window sill or Allen's lap. Then Allen asked a question, gently playing with Tim's tail.

"So, when does classes start?" he asked, Jerry glanced at Reever.

"The 13th." Reever answered.

"What? Why then?" Allen asked, slightly shocked that classes would start that late, wasn't this school top-notch?

"Well, the teachers are…slackers at times and usually we have the students get used to everything, we recently moved the school. It used to be in the city, now it's in Innocence Valley." Reever said picking his words carefully.

"Wait, isn't that place haunted?" Allen asked, mentally killing his Uncle Cross for telling him ghost stories of that valley.

"Afraid of ghosts?" Reever asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"N-No!" Allen said a little too quickly. Jerry snickered, knowing his Uncle Cross. Reever only nodded in sarcasm.

"Ok, sure Allen."

A few hours later and train came to a stop. Jerry chuckled at Allen; the teen had fallen asleep sometime after lunch. It was dusk and Jerry smiled at the small welcoming party that he asked to welcome the little hybrid. Reever got off first, and then paused as Timcampy hid in the back of his shirt.

"Uh?"

Allen looked to Reever and lightly laughed.

"Uncle Mana said that Tim was afraid of cats, there must be one around here. He also said that Tim eats regular food, which is odd for a golem like him…isn't it?" Allen said, as the trio approached the gates. Before the shinigami could reply a squeak was heard.

"Reever!" a glasses wearing man cried, dramatically running forward. The blonde side-stepped and the black haired man fell to the side of Allen. The teen looked down and then back to the blonde who held up three fingers and silently counted down. The man sprang up and glomped Reever. Allen blinked, and looked at Jerry. The taller man merely sighed dreamily, while waving a hand to the other five teens standing with a sweatdrop at the gate. One had the jet black cat Allen recognized from the booklet, laying across his broad shoulders.

"_Oh dear god, he's gorgeous!" _Allen thought, as the five walked towards him. A light blush dusted his cheeks as the group got closer and Allen got a better look at him. (A/N: *cue the squeals of: FIRST MEETING!* Also, I described all but like two of the five teens, so meh! Lazy authoress here!) Quickly looking away to douse the blush Allen looked to the other teens. There was a redhead with a wide grin, a dark green haired girl with a gentle smile, and two others.

The tallest of the five teens had short black hair that softly spiked back; sweeping to the side of his face was a shock of pure white that looked to be his bangs. His black eyes were obscured by bookish glasses. Beaming next to the long haired teen and scratching the cat behind its ear was a teen with short black hair, it was ruffled and he had a lock of fluffy black that fell before pointed ears, pure shocking violet eyes shown with innocence. Allen took note of the devil tail and small wings that the violet eyed teen sported. Jerry cleared his throat; all teens stopped staring at poor Allen.

"Everyone, meet my youngest cousin, Allen Walker!"

*-Kanda's POV-*

**5:25pm: Innocence Valley- Black Order Boarding School**

The small group that had gathered all waited nervously for their new arrival. Kanda looked to his childhood friend, Alma Karma. The teen was practically hopping in place along with the baka usagi. Rascal leaped from the peak of the arch above the gates and landed in front of Kanda. Seeing the regal cat in the sunset gave Kanda an eerily calmness. He looked to his fellow vampire, Aryastar, and inclined his head. The taller vampire merely smiled warmly in return.

"Yuu-chan-YIPE!" Lavi froze at the sword that swung to point at his throat…in mid-air. Kanda glanced at him before grabbing said sword, Lavi's eyes were wider that saucers as he gulped. Lenalee sighed and side-glared at Kanda, Alma shook his head in amusement at the two. Komui, Lenalee's elder brother, shook his waist length black hair back over one shoulder, soft black eyes obscured by his scholarly glasses. Lavi coughed, while backing away. Rascal looked back at the small group.

_-Yuu-Kun, what do you think the new kid will be?-_

Alma and Lavi both looked to Kanda at Rascal's question. Kanda shrugged.

"Tch, considering that Jerry and Reever. Both, went to get them…most likely a shinigami." He answered, Aryastar nodded in agreement. Lenalee and Komui shared a pout. Neither fairy could hear the ancient cat, only devils, weres, vampires and demons…basically the top non-human predators would be able to hear the cat.

_-Here they come.-_

The cat leapt onto Kanda's shoulders as the two shinigami's walked forward with what looked to be a short haired girl. Kanda stared and Rascal purred low.

_-It's a boy, Yuu-kun…a rather feminine boy…but, a boy none the less.-_

Kanda blinked_, "Cute….wait…what the hell?"_

Lavi grinned as did Alma, the devil scratched Rascal behind his ears. The group of teen's sweatdropped as Komui went to glomp his crush. This, failed…Kanda kept his eyes on the newcomer, seeing now it most definitely was male, and damn it all to hell the kid was cute!

"Let's go welcome our new friend!" Lenalee said, leading the four boys. As the five came to a stop, Kanda took note that the kid was nervous and pulling down the sleeve of his left arm. Raising an eyebrow which caused another light blush from the kid, and a smirk from Kanda. Jerry practically sang, his introduction, hands clasped on the kid's shoulders.

"Everyone, meet my youngest cousin, Allen Walker!"

*-Reader POV-*

"Hello, Allen-kun. My name's Lenalee Lee." Lenalee said, winds changing to a warmer temperate. Allen smiled politely. Lavi's grin grew evil, Alma saw this and sighed. Lavi pounced forward and caught the startled teen in a one-armed hug.

"Hey there, Ally-chan! Name's Lavi Bookman, but you can call me Lavi!" Lavi said, already giving the poor kid a nickname. Allen looked horrified, Aryastar sighed.

"Greetings, Allen-san, my name is Aryastar Krory. Don't mind Lavi…"

"He's an idiot." Alma finished. Allen's smile was strained and Lavi leaped away with a 'yelp', it seemed as if Allen pinched him with his left hand. Kanda's smirk grew with sadistic pleasure. Rascal saw the smirk.

_-Please refrain from corrupting this precious child. That's my job…-_

Allen looked at the cat, his smile gentle and warm.

"What's this pretty one's name?" he asked tilting his head to the side. Lavi answered before anyone else.

"That is the unofficial mascot of our fair school, the infernal cat, lord of the floors: Rascal…or as Old Man calls him: Aetas."

Allen chuckled, Alma stepped forward. Smiling he held out his right hand.

"Alma Karma, Allen Walker, welcome to Night School!" Allen hesitantly used his left hand to shake hands with Alma. The sharp devil was gentle, but firm with the handshake, Kanda 'che'd. Releasing the handshake Allen looked at Kanda, with slight surprise.

"Moyashi."

Allen's left eyebrow twitched, _"Did I call him gorgeous two minutes ago…I meant jackass…"_

Lavi and Alma both sweatdropped, Lenalee gasped.

"Yuu Kanda, what did you just-?" Jerry exclaimed. Aryastar gaped.

"Kanda, that's really rude!" the taller vampire said, already knowing that Kanda would be a jerk…like he always is.

"The name's Allen! Not 'Bean sprout'!" Allen cried, Kanda didn't show it as he turned and walked away, but he was impressed with the fact that Allen knew some Japanese.

"BaKanda!"

He froze.

Lavi and Alma exchanged looks of barely contained amusement. Komui, Reever and Jerry were ahead of the teens and so they saw Kanda's dark expression. Lenalee and Aryastar mentally prayed for Allen's well-being. Rascal looked from Kanda to Allen the back. The cat's right ear twitched and leaped to the ground, trotting back to Alma. The devil picked Rascal up.

_-Does the kid have a death wish?-_

"No, I don't…" Allen whimpered, now feeling immense dread about the dark aura gathered around Kanda that he could see with his left eye. Rascal paused, as did Alma and the others.

_-Allen, Welcome to the school. So far you have managed to piss off the residential sword-wielding Pyscho, Yuu Kanda….how do you feel?-_

"*gulp* Terrified, cause that's one hell of a dark aura…what is he?"

_-Vampire.-_

"Shit…I'm dead…"

_-Allen…what are you?-_

"Half human…"

_-Half shinigami…-_

"Yeah…"

_-Run behind Alma over here and then look down…-_

Allen didn't need to be told twice. He dashed behind Alma, only relaxing when said devil's tail encircled his waist to pull him closer. Allen then peeked over Alma's shoulder to look at…Rascal.

"Oh, Rascal…you can talk?"

The cat looked highly impressed. Not only could a Halfling hear him…but, a half human/shinigami could…

_-Huh, so whenever Oliver glared at me it was cause he could hear me…-_

"You know Grandfather?"

_-Shinigami parent?-_

"Maria Walker."

_-DAMN! No wonder you can hear me…your Mama was strong kitten!-_

"Mom was that strong?"

_-Yup! Yuu-kun, leave this kitten alone or else I'll break all your hair ties again.-_

Allen watched as the aura disappeared as quickly as it gathered. Shooting the Halfling a glare, Kanda sulked off. Rascal snickered, Alma turned and caught Allen in a full hug. Rascal switching to Allen's slim shoulders. Allen blushed as the devil nuzzled his hair.

"Awesome! We have a new friend! Ne, Allen…if you want a boyfriend anytime soon, I'll be happy to fill in!"

Rascal fell off Allen's shoulders and leaped up, performing an impressive drop kick to the devil's head. Thus separating him from Allen, then the irked cat leaped onto Allen's shoulders, hissing.

_-Not the time for you to turn into an incubus on us, Alma!-_

Lenalee and Aryastar looked at one another agreeing that Allen needed 'elder sibling' protection. Lavi couldn't breathe he was laughing too hard, Kanda who heard all that leaned on the nearest wall for support just knowing that Alma would be damn annoying from now on.

**End**

**Lunny: Whew, done with another chappie! Oh and fair warning...family's been having internet troubles so tomorrow will be my day to work on chapters! Then after that I'll pick a day and update weekly! And yes I kept 'lol'-ing whenever I reread to check this over...and Alma is cute so I had to have him hitting on Allen...  
**

**Cold: You know, I personally like that cat myself…now.**

**Solarius: Freaking cat… **


	4. Chapter 3 : Explanations and Lessons

**Lunny: Wow, it's so popular! Reviews are awesome guys, keep them coming please! And this chappie may be a little wordy, but the title says all!**

**Cold: Good luck readers….**

**Solarius: Disclaimer stays…she doesn't own, but she loves it all the same…**

**Chapter 3**

**Explanations and Lessons**

**October 3  
Friday: 3:00pm- Black Order Boarding School **

Allen was set up in Jerry's apartment; he would get his assigned room once classes started up. Because of the lessons he went through with his Uncle Mana he was on the same level as a 3rd year of the school. Allen sat under the school's statue of the first Headmaster and the Vice-Headmaster. He sighed, bored and utterly lost.

"Man, why does this place have to be so bloody large!" he muttered to himself.

"Having trouble, Moyashi?" a superior voice asked, Allen felt his blood boil.

"Of all the people to find me, it had to be BaKanda…"

_-Hey, hey, kittens don't forget about little old me!-_

"Thank the gods, Rascal!" Allen said, not noticing the gathering dark aura around Kanda.

_-The one and only! Now, Yuu-kun, be nice and don't…oh great, he's pissed…Allen, best of luck kitten, this tom's outta here!- _Rascal said, leaping off of Kanda and dashing into the darkness of the school. Allen looked back and gulped.

"K-Kanda?"

"Just run, Moyashi…and make it enjoyable at least."

Allen ran.

Kanda pursued.

Timcampy recorded.

After an hour of running Allen found a small courtyard, his lungs burning. Feeling human fatigue setting in he dove behind a fountain and looked up to see an old man sitting in mediation. He blinked and then jumped feeling something touch his shoulder, it was Rascal's tail. Rascal purred, causing the old man to stir and look down. Dark gray eyes met bright silvery-gray; Allen smiled and found a gentle smile in return. Allen made to rise when he heard an unmistakable growl…

"Found you, Moyashi!"

Allen paled. Rascal blinked and looked back at Kanda. The cat took note of Kanda's bright eyes, bright not out of bloodlust…but, out of something else that the cat couldn't place. As soon as his eyes met Allen's, that brightness shifted. Allen felt something take hold and pull, but before he could move a strong smooth hand grasped his wrist. Shocking both teens as the owner of the hand stood. With a stern, but gentle look to Kanda he spoke.

"You must be, Allen Walker. It's a pleasure I am Kevin Yeegar, the Home Economics Teacher here."

Kanda's eyes were wide and when Allen looked back to him all he saw was the end of Kanda's sheath, the tip of his long ponytail and the flap of his long coat. Yeegar seemed worried, but quickly focused back on Allen. Rascal watched the scene with a knowing eye; things were starting to play out. Allen blinked up at the senior teacher and nodded. Tim appeared and landed on Rascal's back, panting. The cat took pity on the poor golem and patted it with his tail.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir. I hope to have an excellent school year."

Yeegar smiled warmly, already liking the new student. Allen got a puzzled look.

"Sir, what happened to Kanda's eyes?"

"The vampire ability to hypnotize their victims. I heard you are half human, so the effect wasn't as profound. The most that would have happened would have been you would get there half way and wouldn't have been so entranced that you wouldn't have had the strength to fight back."

Allen nodded then looked around.

"Sir, where are we?"

"Technically, we are in the main courtyard's garden. Would you like a tour of the school?"

"Please!"

Yeegar chuckled, remembering his first year in the school. Placing a warm hand on Allen's shoulder he started to guide the youth through the hallways. He started to tell the story of their school, Rascal on Allen's shoulders, Tim on his head.

"1,000 years ago, a group of young rulers formed our school. Their goal was to make a safe place for those of non-human blood to pursue an education that would help them in the human world. The mastermind behind the idea became our first Headmaster; a shinigami by the name of Lucas Walker. At his side was the, then, current ruler of the vampires, Ryuusei Kanda the first Vice-Headmaster. Three other figures stood with those two, Yvonne Bookman the female werewolf ruler, Hex Karma the devil ruler and Adam Noah ruler of the demons. Now, the five weren't the only rulers of that time, but in our school's history they are credited with its founding. Tragedy struck the founders when Adam Noah started to train a select group to kill humans instead of live peacefully among them."

_-I remember the founders, Allen. I was just entering adulthood when this glorious school was erected. Adam, hated humans, demons were the most prosecuted of all the non-human races so it was natural that he hate. He didn't have to go that far though. What the records never told anyone was that this school originally was for those of mixed blood, Lucas had twins that were half human. He wanted them to live with others peacefully and made this school for them. It grew to a place where blood didn't matter. Then Adam…damn his hatred. He slaughtered all the Halflings that went here. Said it was a message to not mix the bloods. Lucas lost his twins…After that; the Noah Clan was removed from rulership and cast out. Adam took his cursed brood and disappeared. As far as anyone knows, they simply don't exist anymore.-_

Allen focused on what Yeegar was saying as Rascal only sent those thoughts to Allen. Yeegar had apparently stopped at a portrait. Allen stopped next to him and sucked in a breath. Tim's wings fluttered with excitement.

The five standing in the frame were…perfect. In the center sat a male with long flowing blood red hair, glittering coal black eyes showed mirth. In front of him laying with his feline body on display was Rascal, blue eyes bright as the sun. To the center males right stood a gold eyed male, long dark blue hair held in a low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder. To the center's left stood a female, long lavender hair fell in waves over her shoulders, bright green eyes shimmering with wisdom. On the far right was a male with jet black hair that swept to his mid-back, random streaks of violet could be seen and bright violet eyes shone with childish intent. The last figure on the far left was tanned with bright yellow eyes that spooked Allen; wavy black hair fell to his shoulders and was held in a half-ponytail. Allen read the plaque underneath.

_Lucas, Ryuusei, Hex, Yvonne and Adam: Our Founders and Dearest Friends. _

Scratched underneath was…

_Also, the infernal lord of the floors: Tarsus _

Allen couldn't help it…he laughed. Rascal looked downright proud of himself. Yeegar chuckled and nodded his head.

"And what would our school be like without our mascot?"

_-Too boring, Kevin…way too boring.-_

"You are correct, Aetas, my old friend."

Allen looked surprised, fiddling with the edge of his shirt, he shyly glanced up.

"Sir, who can hear Rascal?"

"Any who are of the same race as the five founders. So, 5 students including yourself, including myself, 4 teachers and both wards of the school."

"Wards?"

"Ah, 'Wards' are young children raised or taken in by the school. There are two, one is the child of a teacher and the other was abandoned on the statue outside the front doors. Found the child tucked away in the crooked arm of the Vice-Headmaster, only when the groundskeeper went out to check on the statue did he find the infant."

Allen hummed and heard his stomach growl. Rascal jumped and looked around, wondering when someone angered a werewolf, Tim sweatdropped and Yeegar looked down at an embarrassed Allen.

"Uh…*ahem* time for lunch?"

Rascal's jaw dropped.

*-Switch to the field where Kanda ran to-*

Lavi, Alma, Aryastar and Lenalee all jumped when a disgruntled Kanda sat himself in a slight panic between Aryastar and Alma. The devil having known the vampire since the day he was born knew how to read Yuu Kanda like his favorite book. Aryastar having known the young vampire since before either came to the school knew when his younger cousin was distressed. Lenalee just knew that Kanda's eyes seemed shifting between emotions. Lavi could read just about anyone after knowing them for a month and gulped in slight fear.

"Yuu, what happened?" Alma asked, concern evident.

"I…holy shit…not…Moyashi…bloodlust…dazed…"Kanda muttered, Alma grabbed his upper arm.

"What? Allen! What you do to my precious future lover?"

Lavi and the others stared at him.

"Alma, give it up. You and Allen becoming a couple are as impossible as Komui getting over his sister complex…" Lavi said dryly pointing over his shoulder to the not-so-hidden elder brother in the bushes…with a large drill. Aryastar nodded in agreement. Looking back to his younger cousin, he lowly spoke.

"Did you try to hypnotize, Allen-kun, Kanda?"

Kanda mutely nodded, Aryastar patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's perfectly explainable…tonight is the New Moon, remember?"

"The night our bloodlust tends to spike…great, now I got to stay away from the damn Moyashi!"

Aryastar could only smile sadly. Lavi snickered at Alma's pout. Lenalee glared at her brother.

**6:50pm- The Ark**

The Earl sat in his rocking chair knitting a new scarf for Wisely, next to him were scarves for the other members of his precious Clan. Road wrapped her arms around him from behind. The two demonic being shared a knowing laugh. Lero appeared out of the shadows.

"Dear Earl, who will 'Welcome' this generation? The Akuma's are getting restless…"

Road bounced into The Earl's lap, Lero's right eyebrow twitched. The Earl rocked with the young girl in his lap while thinking.

" Just you Lero…"

Lero bowed low, before he could disappear to gather his Akuma, The Earl spoke again.

"Lero, be sure to make it seem hopeless won't you?"

Fading into shadows Lero smiled devilishly, "I'll be sure to give them a **proper **'Welcome', dear Earl."

Road grinned, she loved that pumpkin haired assassin sometimes.

**7:30pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Kanda hated New Moons.

1) Bloodlust was irritating as **hell**

2) The Moyashi looked damn **tasty**

3) Lavi was even more of an idiot {if that was even possible}

4) Did he mention that the **Moyashi** looked tasty…

And to top it off…he felt more than thirst for the damn Moyashi.

"_Hell no…I Yuu Kanda am not lusting after that damned __**Moyashi**__…"_

Fate wasn't kind to Kanda...no it wasn't. Rascal watched Kanda pace the hallway, making sure to keep a lookout for Allen.

_-Yuu-kun…kitten, calm down before you really hurt yourself…or some poor bypasser…either way, I really don't want blood and other body parts on the rug.-_

"Sorry, Rascal…wait, what the hell do you mean by hurt myself?"

_-Nothing…absolutely nothing…-_ Rascal replied, smirking.

"Damn cat…all right, the only thing I got to do is-"

Both cat and vampire jumped as the alarm for Akuma attack sounded. Rascal took off, memories flashing through his head.

_-Not again…no no no…Allen is the only Halfling in attendance! If those bastard Akuma lay even a __**hand **__on him…I know what I'm eating tonight!-_

*-To Allen-*

Allen looked wildly around at the group of…demons? He didn't know who these guys were only that one minute he, Lavi, Alma, Lenalee and Aryastar were talking about who was in what year…Allen was a 3rd year…and the next they were surrounded.

"Akuma!" Alma hissed, rage barely concealed.

Allen shrank back closer to Aryastar, feeling a sharp pain in his disfigured right arm he winced. Lenalee noticed this and backed closer to Allen.

"Guys, Allen doesn't know how to fight Akuma!"

The others briefly paused; Lavi growled low.

"Then Allen…how good are you at watching and learning on the spot?"

"I was trained to fight, just never used it…" Allen admitted.

_-KITTENS!-_

The group looked to see a panther the size of a BMW land in front of them. No one moved.

Not even the Akuma.

"RASCAL?" The teens all shouted.

_-Who else would be this epic? Please, if you kittens thought that I was a simple black cat…think again. This is my fighting form.-_

"Well, well, well, Tarsus…it has been far too long." A snide voice said. The group froze as Lero walked out of the shadows, Akuma parted to let the now clad in black leather (A/N: Damn! Can someone draw that for me?) man forward. Rascal growled.

_-Lero, I thought you disappeared with your family leader…murderer.-_

"Oh, so cold…" Lero falsely shivered, "And here I was sent by the dear Earl to welcome this generation that we will be defeating."

"Says who?" Lavi cried. Lero's bright red eyes swept over the teens as if he just noticed them there. They lingered on Allen, who felt a pang of sadness at the despair that flashed.

"Says the Noah Clan, little werewolf." He said, coldness dripping from his voice. They all shivered.

"Now, let's see…we have a devil, vampire, werewolf, fairy…hybrid and Tarsus. Is this all?" Lero said clearly hoping for more.

_-I'm sure you remember that most students fight in small teams…there more than this group of Akuma. Aren't there?-_

"Yes." He answered flatly.

_-Then the others won't be here…but, I assure you Lero…I won't be so soft on an old friend.-_

The fight started almost immediately. Lero and Rascal started their own deadly dance. While the teens were separated. Allen stayed close to Aryastar as much as he could. His left arm pulsing with pain all the while. He looked over as Lavi shifted mid-way to his werewolf form.

"No full moon, he can only got partially." Aryastar muttered.

Lavi was now sporting a pair of rather large red wolf ears, a bushy wolf tail, clawed wolf feet and clawed hands. His fangs bared he launched into the fray. Alma had his black devil wings spread to full width and was fighting some of the more vicious airborne Akuma. Lenalee was…beautiful, butterfly wings adorned her back and only added to the deadly grace she gave off. Aryastar stood hair spiking out and aura flared, Allen took note that his long coat looked a little like bat wings along the edges. Hearing a snarl from his right Allen was separated from Aryastar. He went to block with his left arm as a reflex and felt immense pain as the Akuma bit into it. Crying out Allen fell with the monster on top him.

The others tried to react but their own respective fights kept them away.

(A/N: KANDA GET YOUR GIRLY ASS OVER HERE!)

Pushing the creature off, Allen was slightly repulsed at the sight of his arm. The red flesh was bubbling, black nails were slowly going white and his shoulder felt as if it was on fire. Seeing the bleeding bite mark, Allen cried.

He cried because of five things:

1) Mother fucker hurts!

2) He's going to kill his Uncle Cross for never actually hurting him

3) He wasn't prepared for pain

4) He's really going to kill his Uncle Cross

5) Where the hell was BaKanda?

Shifting to his feet Allen cringed and looked to the creature. It was…dead? Allen held his arm as he felt blinding pain.

Three things happened at that time.

1) Allen screamed.

2) Kanda came out of freaking nowhere and sliced through most of the Akuma with Mugen (A/N: PMS-ing much?)

3) Kanda caught Allen, when the poor kid collapsed from pain…

Rascal dropped down and glared at Lero, the latter bleeding from a shoulder wound and highly impressed at Kanda's entrance.

"It seems as if we are forced to retreat…but, now that Earl knows there is a Halfling here…we'll come back stronger than before!" Lero said vanishing into shadows, the remaining Akuma hightailing it outta there. Rascal shrank down to his cat form and looked back to Kanda. Bloodlust forgotten the vampire held the weeping in pain hybrid.

_-We have to take him to Helvaska.-_ Rascal stated, Kanda nodded in agreement.

*-Doctor's Office-*

Helvaska Rayne was the school's doctor as well as an angel. Her fluffy/wavy light blue hair fell to her knees and gentle baby blue eyes shone with a mother's warmth. If one was sick, hurt or just not feeling good they came to her. So, when Lero and his group left she was happy that no was seriously hurt, until Kanda and company walked in.

"Oh dear! What happened?" she asked, pulling covers back so they could lay Allen down. Once down however Allen refused to let go of Kanda's shirt. The vampire sighed in irritation, while blushing. Helvaska smiled and then looked Allen over when Kanda shifted so that Allen was laying with his back against the vampire's chest. The angel took one look at the arm and nodded.

"It's his death scythe…" she said, as if that explained everything.

It didn't.

"Sorry, his what?" Lenalee asked.

"Death Scythe: a tool unique to each shinigami. Made from their body or connected with their very being. Death scythe's can slice through anything, even a shinigami…" Lavi recited. Helvaska nodded.

"Exactly, considering the fact that he's only half, I would assume that the human blood is rejecting the scythe, causing him pain. He needs to let it out, but the human blood needs to be distracted."

Kanda thought…and thought…finally looking at Aryastar he let out a breath.

"Stop me if he goes limp."

Without another word Kanda bit into Allen's right shoulder. Allen's eyes flew open as he visibly relaxed, the group watched as he left arm became a large silver and white claw, a glowing green cross on the top of the hand. Kanda released Allen and leaned back sweating and panting. Aryastar looked at him quizzically.

"I heard…someone say…let go."

"Most likely the shinigami blood in him." Helvaska mused outloud.

Kanda looked down at Allen and only one thought ran through his mind.

"_Damn, this kid…that was…I want to be the only one to taste this blood."_

**End**

**Lunny: Son-of-a-gun, this is a monster! Longest Chapter yet! Hope you guys enjoyed the Yullen action! By the way, I'm serious about the request to see fan art of the Lero I put in here…I would love to see some pics of him…personally, I pictured him with long hair…Let me know how this chapter went, hopefully I didn't piss anyone off with this… **

**Cold: This was a pain…**

**Solarius: Think how the next chapters are going to be…**

**Lunny & Cold: We're fucked!**


	5. Chapter 4: We Have Classes? Really!

**Lunny: This chapter includes list's….everyone loves lists! Enjoy! Oh and thanks to Bluu Inkblot for the corrections with spelling!**

**Cold: I an't saying it…**

**Solarius: The infernal cat is popular? What the hell? Oh and she doesn't own…she can't trade for it…but, its epicenes can be mimicked with awesome fanfictions that are posted here on this site.**

**Chapter 4**

**We Have Classes? Really?**

**October 13  
2:30pm- Black Order Boarding School  
Math class with Ms. Renee Esptain**

Allen woke up in the Doctor's office only two days before classes started. Groggy and dazed, he felt Hevlaska's warmth that lulled him into comfort before the panic attack could set in. She told him that for eight of the ten days he was there, he was out cold. His friends would always come to watch over him, a few even stayed with him throughout the night. Allen barely remembered what happened before the pain blocked everything out…while pondering the events Allen recalled four things:

1) He was most definitely going to **murder** Cross

2)** Kanda** had caught him

3) He didn't want Kanda to leave him alone

4) Kanda bit him…and he **liked** it…

Coming back reality he quickly tore his eyes away from Kanda's side profile, it looked to his teacher as if he was looking at the weeping sakura tree outside. Scribbling down the answers to the problems on the board; he was happy to hear that because it was their first day back there would be no homework for the remainder of the week. Glancing at the class list, he beamed seeing that he had Home Economics with Mr. Yeegar. While walking there Allen reflected on his day.

**8am**- Breakfast with Kanda, Arystar, Lenalee, Lavi and Alma. Rascal had come in the middle of it, stealing Lavi's sausage. Rest of the hour was spent with the group laughing or chuckling, in Kanda's case, at the chase. They parted with Alma and Arystar, who were both 4th years.

**9am**- Science with Komui, Lenalee's older brother. More or less a class on what would kill you in a lab and what wouldn't. Allen still giggled at Lavi, Komui had turned his hair pink, it wore off by the end of class but memory stays.

**10am**- Literature with Reever or as the class called him, Mr. Win. Reever made bets with some of the more slackish members of the class and always won. Lavi said that so far, the only person to win against Reever was Kanda.

**11am**- History OR Combat. Lavi explained that there were two alternate classes only offered to 3rd -5th years: Acrobatics and Combat. 2nd years were offered Acrobatics. Lavi then went on to explain the History teacher…

"Malcom C. Leverier…"

"World's class asshole…and the most hardheaded dick to boot." Kanda cut in, Allen paled.

"So, History class?"

"We only go two times a week…you're only allowed to pick the alternate class up to three times a week. If you really want to feel like you shouldn't exist, go to that hell, we'll take Combat."

Allen went to Combat class.

And met what he thought was Satan's younger brother. Winters Sokalo, is a burly man with short dreadlocks that ended at the base of his head, pure white eyes stared at you without blinking sometimes. He always had a giant saw-like sword on his back and seemed to be of Aztec origin. Lavi told Allen that Winters was an ogre. Allen didn't doubt him. Winters first reaction to Allen wasn't at all what the youth had in mind.

"You're a Halfling, eh?"

Allen nodded meekly.

"How old are you, kid?"

"15, sir."

Kanda and Lavi shared the same, 'You're kidding me right' – look. They thought Allen was 16 at least. Kanda felt like a pedophile now that he remembered feeding off of the teen. He also noted that he had more control over the bloodlust than normally. Winters gave a dark laugh and clapped the small teen on the shoulder, making him stumble a bit.

"Welcome, to Combat Class, kid, if Leverier ever gives you grief just come get me."

Allen nodded. It turned out that Winters knew quite a bit about shinigami scythes as the minute Allen activate his arm and winced. Winters inspected it…

"Ah, I see…" Winters muttered.

"What?" Allen asked.

"The two blood types aren't mixing…that means that if you ever feel immense pain, the overpowering blood needs to be drained." Was the dry statement.

"As in…?" Allen didn't like where this was heading.

"You need a personal vampire. They're the only beings that can stand shinigami blood, anything else and it dies."

Allen knew he didn't like where this was going.

"_SHIT! And it doesn't help that I just had to go and wait a minute…I have no idea what I feel towards him…wait, maybe…no way in hell would __**he **__help me…"_ Allen thought to himself as he touched his right shoulder, remembering the bite marks that remained.

**Noon**- Lunch. Allen and the group reassembled. Arystar and Alma were excited to hear of what Allen thought about the school. Lenalee smiled and asked about something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Allen, how old are you?"

"15." Allen answered.

The silence at the table was only interrupted by Tim scarfing down its food. Rascal leaped up and blinked.

_-Wow, kitten I thought you were at least a year older…15 and in the same grade as 17 and 18 year olds. We got ourselves a smart little kitten.-_

"Thanks Rascal, but Uncle Mana said it was because my father was smart. So, maybe I got my father's genes. How old are you guys?"

Lenalee smiled, "Well, I'm 16."

Alma threw an arm around Arystar, "Ari and I are 19!"

Lavi nudged Kanda, "And Yuu-chan and I are 18…"

"Yuu…chan?" Allen softly said. Kanda twitched and before anyone could react, Lavi was pinned to the wall by a sword. Alma whistled, Lenalee sighed and Arystar shook his head. Allen's eyes went wide.

"Kanda's first name…Alma is one of the only people who can call him by it. Anyone else and they get the 'Lavi' treatment." The taller vampire said, watching as Kanda stalked over to the now whimpering werewolf. No one heard exactly what was said, but Lavi's pale expression and terror made them all believe they never wanted to. Rascal sweatdropped and discreetly looked to Allen. The small teens eyes were clouded slightly by what seemed to be a sadden look, then he blinked and smiled at Rascal. The cat blinked in surprise when he realized that Allen knew he was watching him.

"So…Allen remember my offer?" Alma asked, after Kanda had sat down. No one but Rascal noticed Kanda stiffen. Allen blinked innocently.

"Alma, if I ever went out with someone, they'd have to beat me at poker."

"All right then! Tonight, Ari's and my room! A game of poker and pretty much a celebration of Allen's first day!"

Rascal noticed devil wings on Allen. Tim sweatdropped.

**1pm**- Art OR Acrobatics. Allen didn't want to go to class alone.

"Why do we have to go to Art three times a week?" he asked, he never really thought he was creative in the least. Lavi sighed and pointed to Kanda.

" 'Cuz, Yuu-chan's godfather is the teacher for Art." He shrank away at a growl from a now twitching Kanda. Allen wanted to laugh, but covered it with a cough. Kanda glared at him, to which Allen smiled.

"Damn old man…" Kanda muttered.

Art class was spent mainly watching Kanda dodge the art teacher a male water elemental named, Froi Tiedoll. His gray hair was fluffy and waved to one side of his head, warm black eyes forever smiling. Allen had found that his handwriting was better with his right while, drawing was better with his left. Kanda much to Allen's surprise was extremely artistic, when paired up and told to draw what you see of your partner. Allen found himself paired with Kanda. The two pictures came out well, Allen was shocked to say the least.

"I do not look like that!"

"Moyashi, don't even start…everyone sees things from different views. That's just how I see you."

Allen was rendered speechless. Kanda looked down and paused.

"Moyashi…I look…"

"As you said: That's just how I see you."

**2pm**- Math with Ms. Renee Esptain was mainly spent by Allen watching Kanda or looking at the board whenever Kanda would turn his way. The bite mark on his right shoulder tingled.

"_I wonder if I could ask Kanda if he would be my personal vampire…oh gods…that sounds so wrong! Forget it, it'll__** never**__ work!"_

**3pm**- Home Economics with Mr. Yeegar. Went by swimmingly. Lavi flicked icing at Allen and Kanda. Got Allen's nose and Kanda's cheek. Tim licked the icing off of both teens, surprising Kanda at the rows of teeth the little golem had hidden. Tim then bit Lavi's hand that flicked the icing, Kanda gave Allen a knowing smirk which Allen innocently smiled back at.

"_Moyashi's got an evil side, poker should be fun."_

**4pm**- Dinner/End of Classes. Everyone by now was used to Allen's meal size, they all assumed it was due to the scythe. Kanda had second thoughts after Jerry said that Allen's always had that big of a appetite. Lenalee backed out saying that her roommate, Tevak Third a petie witch with blonde hair and odd eyes, blue orbs in a sea of black, was hoping to catch up with the fairy. So, Lenalee was having a 'Girl's Night' with her roommate and two others. One of Allen's new friends Miranda. Miranda Lotto, was a older witch with dark brown hair and eyes to match, she seemed to believe that everything was her fault leading Allen to play the pacifier and claim otherwise. And the other, who Allen was told about, was a Chinese Dragon name Fou Chang. No one pissed her off and no one wanted to, she had light red eyes and red-orange hair according to what Lavi told him. Lavi also joked that Kanda was a male version of her, which Allen blinked as Mugen pinned the dejected werewolf to the wall. Giggling Allen watched as a pissed Kanda stalking over. He left Lavi to his doom.

It turns out that Alma had gathered a few of his fellow 4th years, the guys attending the poker match were as follows. Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Arystar, Alma, and Bak Chang: Fou's younger brother, who was blonde with dark red eyes, Noise Marie: a blind burly wind elemental with short lavender dreads and pale blue eyes, and Madarao Third: Tevak's elder brother, a warlock with blue hair and the same eyes as his sister. Allen smiled at the small group that gathered in what appeared to be a two bed-room apartment.

"Well, since there's no girls and we're all men here. I say let's play strip poker!" Lavi cried, causing Madarao to seriously rethink the promise of never cursing the red-head he made with Alma before the party. Rascal smirked and purred in agreement; Alma laughed.

"Who's in?" Lavi asked. Everyone nodded, no one backed down from a challenge like that.

Half-way through the game and Kanda knew Allen had to be a devil. Noise, Arystar and Bak were out. Allen only lost his vest, gloves and shoes; he had his shirt, pants, belt, socks and that stupid ribbon around his neck. Kanda had lost his coat, belt, vest, shirt, and shoes; he had his undershirt, boxers, socks, pants and wristbands. Lavi was down to his pants and boxers; the eye patch revealed a missing eye (A/N: I know that Hoshino-san said that it wasn't injury related…but it works…and I don't know what that damn patch is for!). Alma was down to his socks and boxers. Madarao was down to his undershirt and boxers. Allen smiled, the deal was to save face once you were only in boxers you were out!

"You see the halo and angel wings when he smiles like that?" Bak asked.

"What we don't see is the devil's tail curled behind him and the horns holding up the halo…" Arystar replied dryly.

Rascal was impressed. Kanda knew something was up when Allen dealt the cards. He looked at his hand and knew right then, Allen was rigging the game. After that round, Madarao was out, then went Lavi, then it was Alma's turn to deal the next few hands. Kanda insisted that Allen's left hand must have been giving him some pain as he noticed Allen wince every now and again. Allen gave the vampire a pure smile. Kanda translated that as: _Wait, till it's my turn to deal…you're dead_. To which he 'heh'd. Rascal looked back and forth seeing the sparks and fire rage between the two. Lavi and the others wanted to laugh at poor Alma who kept flinching at the two auras. Allen lost the ribbon, socks and belt. Kanda lost both wristbands, his hair tie and socks.

Alma was out.

Allen got to deal.

Allen grinned.

Kanda smirked.

Bets were placed.

Lavi, Alma, Bak and Arystar said Allen would win.

Noise and Madarao said Kanda would win.

Rascal smirked and shook his head, not long after both males were reduced to their pants. Allen mentally saved the image of what was Yuu Kanda, peach colored skin smooth to the look, blue-black hair flowing to his waist, blue-black eyes glittered brightly, over his heart was a black tattoo. Allen didn't know what it meant, but it only added to his allure. Not to mention he was very well built.

Likewise Kanda took in the view of what was Allen Walker, ivory pale skin that looked like cream maybe just as delicious {later he would tell himself he did not think of the Moyashi that way}, soft snow white hair and innocent silvery-gray eyes. Surprisingly, his Moyashi was well built…for a kid.

"Like what you see Moyashi?"

"You staring too, BaKanda."

"Che."

_-JUST PLAY THE LAST DAMNED HAND!-_ Rascal yelled at two, causing them both to jump. Allen smiled, the heat between them lost.

The onlookers would all admit that the last hand was jaw-dropping.

Kanda won.

Allen was shocked. Really genuinely shocked.

"H-How?" Allen said, dumbly. He didn't strip to his boxers, but Kanda loved the expression anyways.

"Let me tell you something, Moyashi…Kanda's have wickedly amazing luck. This just goes to prove that. I won, you lost. Game over."

Kanda got up and draped Allen's shirt around the youth's shoulders.

"The next time we play a game, maybe I'll let you win." He whispered into the teen's ear, causing Allen to shiver. Smirking the vampire withdrew, dressed and petted Rascal. Allen dressed as well, and soon the party was under way.

Around 8:45, Jerry knocked and said that Allen was set up in his new room. Kanda wondered who on earth would be stuck with the Moyashi, shrugging he looked at the time and swore.

"Alma, I got to go…see you idiots in the morning."

Alma pouted, Lavi laughed and agreed they all had school the next day. Aryastar smiled and waved everyone off. The two roommates went to work on cleaning the place up. Jerry stopped Kanda.

"Kanda, do me a favor and guide Allen to your apartment."

"Why?"

"Because you and he are roommates silly!"

Kanda froze.

Allen almost tripped over air.

Timcampy and Rascal high-tailed each other.

Allen knew in that moment five things were true…

1) He was **SO** going to kill Cross no 'If's', 'ands', or 'buts''.

2) He was roommates with a vampire

3) He had unidentifiable feelings towards said vampire

4) He actually lost in a game of poker…which he was cheating in

5) He knew life just became **hell**...serious hell.

Kanda knew in that moment five things were true…

1) If…screw that…**When** the damn usagi got a hold of this info hell would began…he just knew it…

2) Alma just became a lot more irritating…

3) Lenalee and Aryastar would become a lot more protective…they were protecting **his** Moyashi from the shadows…

4) Allen went from 'The Moyashi' to 'His Moyashi' and Kanda didn't feel like changing it back…when the hell did that happen?

5) Being a pedophile just became more of a option for his future…just freaking fantastic.

Rascal knew only one thing was true: Old Man Bookman owed him five tuna's, three salmon's {to eat} and six koi fish to put in the pond in the lover's garden.

Reaching the room, Kanda brought out a key and let them both in. He helped Allen settle into the other bedroom and spent the rest of the night counting Allen's heartbeats. Allen fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow.

Rascal strutted down the hallway and opened the Headmaster's door, leaping onto the desk he purred at Old Man Bookman.

_-Pay up, they're roommates and I saw attraction between them. Not to mention that little Allen clung to him when he was in pain.-_

"Means nothing." The old man huffed.

_-At least the koi fish…I wanna take the kittens through there!-_ Rascal whined. Bookman glared, but relented at the kitten with big blue eyes pouting up at him.

Rascal shifted back to normal and leaped into his cat house.

_-Ha ha, I'm winning…- _

**End**

**Lunny: OMG that was so full of sugary fluff that I swear, cotton candy formed…**

**Cold: Lol, this will be a fun story…and again…another monster. **

**Solarius: Damn, just wait till things get serious…**

**Lunny: Geh…no one expect anything too HOMFG….please…love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Training and Discovery

**Lunny: This may be a shorter chapter than the past two, but the past two were freaking monsters! Where the hell is the plot bunny for this?**

**Cold & Solarius: *hides burlap sack behind themselves***

**Lunny: . What are you two doing? **

**Cold: Getting along?**

**Lunny: Bullshit…you two release that poor bunny right now, before I give it a mini-Mugen…**

**Cold: Damn…*tugs sack away from Solarius***

**Solarius: Damn…**

**Lunny: Don't own, never will because it's just that epic…*holds bunny with red pentangle on its forehead; mini-Mugen and finders coat on* I own this cutie though!**

**Chapter 5**

**Training and Discovery**

**October 26: Sunday  
5:00pm- Black Order Boarding School **

"I'M BORED!" Lavi yelled, Alma sighed. Kanda resting on the grass between Allen and Alma opened one eye, hissed low and then closed his eye again. Allen, was reading a book, pushed his reading glasses up to stifle a chuckle. Alma, who was carving a figure from a block of wood, chuckled.

Glancing at the two next to him, Alma could only smirk. Allen was leaning against the tree that overshadowed their little group. Kanda's head was resting on the grass by Alma's side while his feet were underneath Allen's crossed legs. Mugen laid over both, the hilt on Kanda's midriff, the length of the sword on Allen's legs, additionally; Allen's bag with Kanda's was acting as Kanda's pillow, while Kanda's coat was covering Allen's shoulders. Rascal lay across Kanda's chest softly purring. At seeing that, Alma knew Allen was taken…even if neither party knew it yet.

"Ally-chan…Yuu-chan! I wanna play!" Alma paused in carving to look at the two resting beside him. Allen had calmly taken off his glasses and placed them on top of his book in the grass. Kanda moved Rascal next to the book and moved to be holding Mugen. The two looked at one another and shared a smirk. Alma knew this couldn't be good.

"So, baka usagi, you wanna play?" Kanda said, moving Mugen to the side.

"We'll play…" Allen finished, setting Kanda's coat on the grass.

Alma blinked and the two were gone, hearing a 'Yahoo', his head shot up to watch as Allen and Kanda seemingly tag-teamed up against a now partial werewolf, Lavi. Looking down to a disgruntled Rascal he smiled and petted the cat. As dusk fell Alma was paritialy done with his carving. It was of Rascal in his panther form. Arystar walked forward, spotting his long time crush, Alma. Pushing up his glassed and picking up his courage; the vampire approached.

"Alma."

"Hey, Ari! Care to sit?"

Arystar sat, lifting Rascal and settling the cat in his lap, feeling a cold wind he brought his cloak around Alma, perfectly bringing the devil closer to him. (A/N: Uh, this pairing is totally for fic purposes! And yes, Arystar has glasses in my fic…and an Allen plus reading glass is CUTE!) Rascal looked up at the two as they started to discuss school stuff.

"Sweet, Allen!"

The trio looked over as Allen staggered back from what looked to be a…canon on his left arm.

"That **is** his left arm!" Alma muttered in a hushed tone. Rascal blinked and found that this generation just got a lot more interesting. Kanda looked taken aback, Allen blinked.

_==Focus and I will change…==_

"_Huh?"_

_==Focus, Allen…==_

Allen found that if he focused the canon shifted into a laser sword.

"WHOOT! Allen's a Jedi!"

Alma facepalmed.

_-LAVI!-_

"Baka usagi…" Kanda growled, Arystar and Alma mentally agreed.

"What? Oh, come on! At least I haven't called Yuu-chan what I've been dying to call him since I saw that he had honest to god bat wings!"

Allen's head snapped to Kanda.

"You have wings?" he asked, skeptically.

"Che, only the ruler's in my family have those wings…it shows I'm the next in line after my Father." Kanda stated as if it was nothing. Allen was curious.

"Maybe, one day you'll let me see them."

"Maybe in your dreams, Moyashi."

"Ugh, it's Allen, BaKanda!"

"Whatever, Moyashi lets test out what your scythe can do now…" Kanda said walking to the training grounds. Allen reluctantly followed, grumbling all the way there. His arm deactivated for now.

Alma and the others watched them go. Looking back to Lavi the devil sighed.

"And what pray tell is the name that you have been dying to call, Yuu?"

"The Goddamn Batman!" Lavi said, grinning.

Rascal sweatdropped, Arystar sighed heavily. Alma could only laugh his ass off.

During training Kanda noticed that Allen barely looked at him. That for some reason pissed him off a little.

Just a little.

"Oi, Moyashi!"

"What?" Allen snapped, not meeting Kanda's eye. The teen then took a few steps back as he was suddenly eye-to-eye with a very pissed vamp. Allen gulped.

"_Were his eyes always that bright?"_ Allen asked himself.

"What the hell is your deal?" Kanda asked walking forward. Allen backed up until he was back-to-back with a tree. Realizing this he felt trapped and…_oh hell no_…he was not **aroused** at this situation…no, not at all.

Was he?

Kanda had placed both hands on either side of, Allen's head. Mentally beating himself because he knew what this looked like. Yes, he knew that if Lavi or…_god forbid_…**Alma** decided to make sure they weren't killing each other…shit would hit the fan. He also wanted to know why the hell his Moyashi was blushing and not pushing him away…

Fate can be a real bitch at times…

Rascal sat on a branch overlooking the current scene. He led the two idiots, Lavi and Alma, to a different area…

_-One that would take them an hour to find and two to get back. -_ He smirked to himself, proud.

Allen felt the heat in his cheeks and his blood started to rage. Kanda felt the need to bite him…wondering why; neither noticed that Allen had tilted his head to the left or that Kanda was leaning in. Until, Allen winced and his right hand clutched his now pulsing left arm. Kanda pulled back and looked down. Allen missed the warmth that seemed to generate from the closeness.

"Your bloods are fighting again…" Kanda stated.

"Y-Yeah, Mr. Sokalo said that I needed a personal vampire…because only a vampire can drink a shinigami's blood."

Kanda growled, hearing the growl which sounded…possessive…Allen shivered. Allen's head was still tilted; Kanda brought up his hand to stroke Allen's cheek and then tangled his fingers in snow white hair at the back of Allen's head. Allen's breathing came in short gasps as he felt Kanda move his shirt and pierce the bite marks from the first feeding. Rascal noticed that the marks never really healed and mentally tallied.

_-That's two for the cat, Zip for the ancestors.-_

Kanda leaned into Allen, drawing the younger closer. Allen wanted to meld his body with the vampire; at that moment Allen and Kanda both knew three things were true.

They both had fallen in love and fast with the person they were currently with…now, they only needed to confess…that was going to be hard

Alma was never touching Allen again; but he would still be one of Kanda's best friends

Rascal was watching and they were going to skin the damn cat…that or turn him into a hat

Kanda pulled away, shuddering with pleasure. Allen leaned against the broad chest trying to steady his breathing. Rascal raised an unseen eyebrow and jumped with bright blue eyes glared at him. Taking the hint, the smart feline took off. After licking the wounds closed Kanda gently sat Allen against the tree.

"Got to admit, Moyashi, your blood is the tastiest I've ever had. I'll be your personal vampire, just so that no one else partakes of that priceless meal." He said and then walked away, before he could do more than take his blood…

Allen felt a pang of sadness, _"So, I'm a good meal to him…that's fine…as long as I'm something he wants…even if it's not what I desire to be."_

**7:45pm- The Ark**

Neah Noah leaned back and listened as Wisely and the twins started up another argument on who would lead the first attack. The Earl had said that they would attack when Lero was fully healed and when they would be at their strongest; Halloween.

"We wanna lead it!" Jesdero whined, his twin aiming his golden gun at a nearby Akuma that shook its head at Jesdero's antics. Laughing at the terrified expression Devit lowered the gun, but pulled out a black one and shot the Akuma between the eyes. Both twins laughed like idiots and held one another for support. Wisely sighed and pulled them apart.

"I don't want to witness the love you two have for each other…and besides, isn't that a little sick, your twins!"

"So?" Devit asked, plopping back against a pile of pillows. His twin plopping down between his outstretched legs. Devit twirled a lock of Jesdero's blonde hair, smirking. Wisely, who could read minds, gagged and walked away. Collapsing in the armchair next to Neah grumbling. The elder Noah smiled warmly at Wisely.

"Don't start you two…" Lero said, walking out of the shadows. The twins both popped up, as did Wisely and Neah all four with concern on their faces. Lero held up his uninjured right hand. The left arm was bandaged and in a sling for the time being.

"What happened?" Jesdero whined, the family hasn't see Lero since he was wounded until that morning. It had been pretty much two whole weeks since the Noah had seen their personal assassin. Lero smiled pale skin a stark contrast to the Noah tan as Devit felt his forehead. Neah gently led the assassin to the armchair that he was occupying. Lero sank into it, grateful for the members that actually gave a damn. The Earl and Road both wanted him to go out and scout. Remembering Allen, Lero grabbed Neah's sleeve.

"We need to talk…you're the only one I can trust with this."

Neah laid a hand on top of Lero's and realized that the younger was trembling.

"Leave." He spoke only one word. Wisely and the twins shivering with fear, fled.

"There's a Halfling at that school…The Earl saw him through me. He's a Walker. I don't want the past to repeat, Neah. I still remember the screams…"

Neah's expression was unreadable as Lero confided in him. Placing a cool hand against the now feverish demon, he sighed.

"You won't be well enough to take part of the first attack. Your wound was poisoned…wasn't it." His voice was gentle.

"I forgot about Tarsus' poison. It was foolish of me to engage him when I was clearly outclassed." Lero scoffed.

"Lero, you only did what you were ordered." Neah words were calm and even.

"What I was ordered…sometimes I hate being who I am…but, then there are other times that I love this family." Lero said leaning back and closing his eyes. They shot open as Neah leaned over him and placed cool lips against his warm ones. Lero felt coolness and Neah pulled back, smiling.

"There, now the poison will leave quicker and you can help your beloved family in the first attack." He said, straightening and walking away. Lero touched his lips and blushed.

"Thank you, Neah."

In the shadows Cyril, Lulu, Jesdero and Devit handed Wisely $20…each.

Off to the side Tyki smirked knowingly.

**9pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Allen and Kanda returned to their room, both had trained to their limit. Which, Allen ruefully admitted, mistakenly outloud, that Kanda could last longer than him. Kanda smirked, and Allen saw his ego go up. Collalpasing onto the couch Allen sighed in relief at the softness, Tim flittered about his head. Kanda walked into the small kitchen, stocked with food that Jerry knew the two would need. It surprised Kanda at how good at cooking Allen was. Allen watched Kanda from the living room. Meeting his gaze, Kanda beckoned the younger over. Allen pouted, stuck out his tounge but complied. Kanda handed him English tea, sipping it Allen beamed. The vampire remembered the notorious sweet tooth of the hybrid and made English tea that he knew the younger would like, he made himself green tea. Allen felt some energy return and patted Tim, who had flew onto his shoulder.

"You want me to make something for the two of us?" Allen suggested.

Kanda glanced at the clock, seeing how Halloween was on Friday, classes were cut in half. Holiday's were a big deal for the school, Halloween was the biggest. He smirked knowing Allen was new to their world and knew that Halloween was going to be fun.

"Sure, soba." Kanda said without thinking.

"Soba…why not something else?" Allen said, surprised that anyone could eat Soba as much as Kanda did.

"What else would you suggest?" Kanda asked irritation evident.

"Seafood Ramen?" Allen said with a shrug.

"We got the ingredients for that?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Allen said walking to the fridge and pantry.

Allen brought out the necessary ingredients, Kanda looked at the fridge and back to the layout...stunned.

The hybrid snickered at the vampire's expression. Kanda leaned against the counter moving aside while Allen made Seafood Ramen for two. Kanda's eyes were lit with amusement and warmth, watching Allen work. Allen found himself proud of the fact that he could cook, and the two actually got along…mostly. There were still a few 'Moyashi's and 'BaKanda's exchanged, but the air was lighter….friendly even. Then it went awkward as Kanda said one thing that Allen stumbled at (A/N: We all knew he would…).

"So, I'm your 'personal vampire', eh, Moyashi?" Kanda softly asked, almost afraid that he said something wrong.

"Uh…yeah…how does that work out anyways?" Allen asked as he prepared the bowls.

"Eariler it was pure instinct for me…it was like I **knew** you needed to be bitten." Kanda said, setting up the small table.

"I guess…when my blood acts up, you'll just know…and…uh…" Allen mumbled, blushing. Setting a smaller bowl aside for Tim, the golem became a glutton.

"Swoop in a drain the blood till both are complacent." Kanda said with a smirk.

"What if you're not there?" Allen had finished the bowls.

"I will be." Kanda took one and sat down. Allen followed his example.

"But-" he started.

"No, "buts"…I will never leave your side…got that, Allen?" Kanda said, locking eyes with him. Allen was speechless, Kanda started eating and motioned for Allen to start as well. He did and soon the two were finished. Allen had 5 helpings, Kanda had 2. After saying their 'Goodnight's', Allen walked into his room. After shutting the door he placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart, he smiled. Kanda shut his door; placing his hand on the smooth wood he recalled the training area feeding. He heard Allen's voice call out then. He knew what he said earlier was truth, there was no way in hell he would leave Allen's side. The kid needed him. Kanda would never admit it, but he was starting to need Allen too.

**End**

**Lunny: DONE! And it's not a monster this time…I think *pets the plot bunny* So, I have a request…what conclusion do you the reader draw from the chapters so far? **

**Cold: *stares at plot bunny* Lunny…that thing has fangs…**

**Lunny: I know, it does too make sure that Hatchet doesn't eat it and you two don't put it in a sack! And before I forget…YAY FLUFF! **

**Solarius: Such a stupid girl…*looks to Lunny & Cold* Crap…*runs***

**Lunny: *rolls eyes* BAKA! Special shout-out to ****Ao-Mido**** for being my 25****th**** reviewer! Wow…25! Damn, my baby is a lot more popular than I thought it'd be…WHOOT! Another special shout-out to ****LadyFayte**** for being the story's 15****th**** alerter…Lastly special shout-out to ****Terra1298**** for being the 15****th**** to favorite this story…you guys rock!**

**P.S: Today we are celebrating my little sister's 4****th**** birthday! **


	7. Chapter 6: Major Fights Suck!

**Solarius: *glances around* Ok, so I pissed the girls off last chapter…disclaimer stays…reviews are a major confidence booster for her, so kindly keeping them coming…**

**Cold: *off to the side* WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU DAMN LION!**

**Solarius: *ducks* Christ! The damn wolf is on to me…read on and enjoy! *hides again***

**Chapter 6**

**Major Fights Suck**

**October 31- Friday: Halloween  
12:30pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Allen woke about two hours before he looked at the clock. It was Halloween and there were no classes. Sighing he wondered what his friends were so hyped about. Feeling the need to eat, he rose out of bed and opened the door to see…everyone. Squeaking in surprise he caught the door before he slammed it shut. Alma looked over, Lavi beamed, Arystar blinked. Kanda finished telling the elder vampire something, he turned to smirk at a bewildered Allen.

"Morning Moyashi…we're about to get ready for the parade." He said, the ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

"P-Parade? What parade BaKanda?" Allen stammered, glaring at the vampire with venom.

"The school holds a parade every Halloween, the students get to release their full forms and parade through the nearby villages. It's sort of a 'pride day' for us. It also helps with the nearby villages, they use the parade as a means of the future generations to respect what we are and be open minded about us." Arystar said, Allen smiled with childish glee.

"Sweet! So, what do we do to get ready?" Allen asked, seeing Alma's evil grin, he regretted ever opening his mouth.

"Well, we dress up!" Alma said, an evil glint in his eye. Allen just knew this wouldn't end well.

It didn't.

**2:30pm**- Two hours later found Allen in what he thought was the most embarrassing outfit he ever wore…no, scratch that, second most embarrassing the first would always be when he dressed in drag to pay off one of his Uncle Cross' debts…he shuddered at the memory.

Allen was now in a velvet red jacket, red slacks, with a silver shirt underneath the jacket, and a silver ascot with a navy blue jewel decorating it. To complete his outfit he wore silver gloves and red shoes, draped around his shoulders using the jewel as a clasp was a red cape with silver lining on the inside and edge. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, his hair was slicked back a few strands fell into his face. In his left ear was a red jewel ear cuff with a moon hanging from it. He fingered the navy blue jewel.

"_It reminds me of his eyes…"_

"Allen! Come on out!" he heard Alma's cheerful voice. Breathing deeply in he opened his door and walked out. Standing in wait, was Lavi, Aryastar, Alma and Kanda.

Lavi was in nothing but dark green pants, they were already tattered along the legs with no shoes. Alma seemed to have adopted Lavi's style as he only wore black tattered pants with a mini-black jacket, violet gloves graced his clawed hands forming to them perfectly, also no shoes. Arystar wore a black long cloak, the hood thrown back. Allen could see a perfect suit, minus the jacket, underneath the cloak and knew that Aryastar looked like a gentleman; his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Timcampy fluttered around the group recording everything. Allen looked to Kanda and mentally thanked the higher beings for the view.

Kanda wore a long navy blue coat, a wide black belt around the outside supporting Mugen on his left hip. His hair wasn't in its usual high ponytail, instead only half of it was up while the rest flowed to his waist. Allen saw black tight pants that melded into black heeled boots, as Kanda was currently leaning back, seeing Allen look at him, he smirked and tilted his head. Allen saw that Kanda was not wearing a shirt. Around the vampire's neck was a navy blue collar with a grayish jewel dangling from it. Allen took note that on Kanda's right ear was a navy blue jewel ear cuff with a moon dangling from it.

Rascal leaped onto Arystar's shoulders, his coat glistening black. He wore a pure white wide collar with a black moon set in its front, to add on to it he also wore a black bell around his tail.

"What's with the bell, Rascal?" Allen asked, smiling.

_-This kitten…is how I lead the parade!-_

"You lead?" he asked.

_-Yup!-_

Looking to the others who all nodded in affirmative, Allen shrugged. The group made their way down to the courtyard where Lenalee was waiting with another group. Allen looked around at the group some of which he knew. Bak and Fou were dressed matching Chinese style fighter outfits. Madarao and Tevak looked like your classic warlock and witch. Miranda wore a white witch's outfit, an interesting thing about it was the clock staff she held. Noise was dressed in wispy robes that looked really warm. Lenalee was dressed in a flowing long pale green gown with a slit up to her left thigh, flowing pale red sleeves were silted to her elbows, the edges frilled out and she went barefoot, Allen saw red anklets with butterfly wings attached to them.

"ALMA-PAPA!" A child's voice cried. Allen swung around in time to watch as a little fox demon launched himself into a smiling Alma's arms.

"Timothy Hearst…the elder of the two Wards. From what Arystar's told me, when Alma becomes a 5th year, he's planning on adopting the kid into the Karma Family. Arystar said that back in their 1st year, Alma spent most of his free time with Timothy…now, whenever we don't see him…he's with the kid." Kanda explained, muttering into Allen's ear. Allen ignored the heat that started to gather in his body and focused on what Kanda was saying.

Timothy was cute, 9 years old, with narrow fox-like doe brown eyes and fluffy blue hair. Blue fox ears and a rather bushy fox tail were present, the child wore a yellow mini-jacket, with matching shorts and shoes. An blue shirt was underneath the jacket. Allen chuckled when Arystar placed an blue cape around the child's shoulders, acting like a fretting father as he clasped it on the child's right shoulder. Timothy laughed and threw his arms around the vampire. Alma leaned back on his heels watching with warm eyes. Arystar stood, the little fox kit on one hip. Allen could only shake his head while Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…real cute family photo moment." He muttered under his breath. Allen snickered.

"HEAD'S UP!" a voice bellowed. Allen heard a 'Miranda shriek' and looked. Miranda was being held in one of Noise's arms while the other was held out and holding a soccer ball. Kanda's eyes narrowed at the youth that jogged up to retrieve the ball. Allen didn't know what he was.

"Barry…" Kanda growled. Lenalee walked up to Allen to explain.

"Daisaya Barry local trouble-making imp. He's not really good at it; he keeps apologizing and warning people ahead of time. Kanda still can't forgive him for a prank he pulled when we were 1st years…let's just say…that's when we found out about Lavi's eye…"

Allen cringed, knowing how sensitive Lavi was about the eye.

Daisaya was wearing a jester's cowl, complete with a long sleeved tunic, shoes and tights. Allen didn't see his hair but saw brown eyes. Daisaya continued to talk to Noise and Miranda occasionally bowing. Kanda snorted.

"Liar…he did that only to make sure Noise wouldn't leave Miranda's side tonight. Cunning little twit." Kanda muttered, Allen blinked and then remembered that Lavi had teased Miranda about liking Noise at one point during a class.

"Walker!" a voice called from behind him. Allen didn't want to turn around…he really didn't want to. But, sighing because he knew that the owner of that voice wouldn't go away that easily he turned around. Howard Link was a blonde haired brown eyed warlock who was a cousin to the Third siblings. He also was known as Leverier's lackey. Allen personally had nothing against him and occasionally Link showed to be a really good guy, just he reported everything to Leverier. Allen smiled wryly.

"Evening, Link."

"Mr. Leverier has stated that he wishes for you to not shame the school and that you are expected to stay near your…comrades." Link said, gaze flickering between Allen and his friends.

Allen looked to Leverier, the dark blonde haired dark beady eyed lion demon stood as if he owned the place looking over the proceedings. Kanda and Lavi shared a growl. Link visible paled and backed away with a quick bow. Allen looked around and saw two figures one he recalled being the hulking robust body of Tapp Dopp a tanned ogre with beady brown eyes and a tuff of brown hair. The other was of a bushy brown haired elf, with large glasses and a necklace of purple beads, named Johnny Gill. Both were dressed to do justice to their race.

All the teachers were as well, Allen got a warm feeling seeing the Acrobatics Teacher; Cloud Nine a female monkey demon with blonde hair and purple eyes with her 5 year old child: Lau. The little demon wasn't old enough to take a human form, so he was sitting on his mother's shoulder chirping at whatever suited his fancy. During classes with Ms. Nine students would be found performing tricks alongside the child, he would even let a few select {Allen, Kanda, Lavi} hold him if a new trick was being shown. The student body quieted down when Old Man Bookman stepped up to overlook everyone.

"This year, there will be multiple groups. Group Leaders already know who they are, so, Leader's gather your groups together please."

Rascal herded Allen, Kanda, Arystar, Alma, Lavi, Lenalee and Timothy to an area then took off to gather the rest of their group. While waiting Kanda saw that Allen was toying with the jewel around his neck and laughing along with the story Lavi was telling. Rascal came back with Miranda, Noise, Tevak, Madarao, Jerry, Ms. Nine, Lau and Mr. Yeegar.

_-Ok, this is my group…we'll be one of the last ones kittens. I hope little Lau can hold out, Cloud.-_

"Don't worry about Lau, Rascal. He can hold out, he's a Nine after all." Cloud said, caressing her son's face, a small chirp was her response. Rascal purred with a little 'mew'. Sitting on Noise's shoulder Rascal turned his attention to Bookman who had nodded when all groups were gathered.

"Now, students and teachers, it's time to release our true forms. On my signal…" Bookman shifted to the form of a pale gray werewolf, who was clad in robes, walked with a cane and had wolfish dark gray eyes. Soon, Allen was looking at all sorts of creatures of myth, some he never thought he'd see.

Looking around his own group he blinked looking up at Cloud, she was a larger form of her son.* Noise looked blurred around the edges, Miranda looked to have a little more confidence, Timothy looked to be a werefox, Alma's wings were extended to full size, and Lenalee had her wings out. Arystar's hair had spiked and his cloak went with it, Jerry had a simple scythe that was pink as it was made from his hair, Tevak and Madarao both had their aura's flared, Yeegar simply looked to be a man of the wood, Lavi looked to be a long eared werewolf.

"I see why Kanda calls you 'Baka Usagi', Lavi…I didn't think wolves had ears that long!" Allen said, stifling laughter. Lavi's ears drooped causing the others to break out in small fits of laughter at him. Allen looked to Kanda and paused.

The vampire stood there with leathery midnight black wings folded along the length of his body, the very tips trailing behind him, his ears had grown slightly larger and a little more bat-like, his fangs were more pronounced and Allen saw that his hands were slightly clawed. Kanda's eyes were brighter and more…predatory than normal. Allen felt that if his blood acted up tonight, he'd retreat to his mind and kick his shinigami bloods ass. That or the human blood, whichever one started to fight because he didn't think that for one second he wouldn't hesitate to let Kanda take whatever he wanted from Allen.

_-All right, kittens. Follow the leader!- _Rascal led the small group.

**6:00pm- The Ark**

"My dear clan, time to strike!" The Earl said, chuckling. His spies had already told him that the school had emptied out to do the wretched Parade. He thought of attacking while they were in the one of the villages, but Tyki had pointed out the Lero wasn't at full strength and that most likely the teachers would pose a huge problem. The Earl wasn't fond of losing one of his kin, even if they were only good as a weapon {he keeps the weapon thing to himself}.

The twins cackled in delight, Road shared a high five with Wisely, Cyril and Lulu smirked, Lero stood by calmly waiting, Tyki and Neah exchanged glances. The Earl's grin only further widened.

"I suppose not all of us could go…" Tyki said, only to have Devit cut him off with a glare and well aimed gun barrel. Tyki moved to cover where the barrel was pointed. The Earl thought about that and found that if he sent out all of his Clan the only problem would be that they would know how many there were, on the other hand…sending everyone out allowed him to kill off a few members of their side.

"Everyone will go! 3 3" Earl said, Tyki sweatdropped at the hearts that sprang forth. Neah looked at Lero out of the corner of his eye, the pumpkin haired assassin was slightly wobbly, but otherwise stable. The Earl left them to get ready, looking to the now hyper Road, Neah knew that she would need a babysitter. As they all pulled on their long coats and pulled up their hoods Neah spoke.

"If you take a kill, do so, but no one is allowed to be reckless…we already lost 5 members of our beloved Clan. I don't want to lose any more."

They all nodded in agreement. Neah looked to Road.

"You're our youngest, Road, so I'll stay with you. Lero, you're not fully recovered so Tyki said he'll stay with you. The rest of you lot, enjoy tonight to its fullest. We're at our strongest as are they. So, my dear clan be careful and make sure to keep up the fun!" He said, grinning insanely. The rest of the Clan let out calls of delight as they all took off to the mountain path that the school used to get back.

**8:30pm- Innocence Valley**

Allen found that this was enjoyable, the villagers all came out and waved, children stood in their parents shadows or out front trying to put up a brave face. After going through the last village, Rascal led the group onto a smooth mountain path.

"This is the path the school has used since its founding. It's a bit longer to get back, but I find the view to be worth it." Cloud said, cradling Lau in her arms. The child wasn't asleep, but one could tell he was close. Feeling an odd wind Allen brought his cape closer to himself. Rascal slowed in his steady trot and looked around, seemingly lost.

"Aetas, what's wrong?" Yeegar asked coming closer to the puzzled cat. Rascal looked behind them and then in front.

_-I don't know this path…-_ he said, worry and…fear in his voice. Everyone became on guard.

*-The Noah-*

Musician looked at his Clan, Dreams standing next to him. Elder Bond and Younger Bond checked their weapons and giggled when the groups were separated by Pleasure's spell. Blood sighed, testing the movement of his left shoulder. Lust and Greed played Jaken to see who would get the group with the Headmaster in it; Lust won. Wisdom sipped the tea to quell his headache and smirked when it finally cleared. Dreams pointed to Rascal's group.

"I wanna play with them! That's the rotten cat that hurt, Blood, right?"

Blood facepalmed. Musician nodded in agreement with Dreams.

"We'll play with them…I feel like making you a new hat, Wisdom. You like black right?"

Wisdom chuckled, "Yeah! Greed, care to make the announcement?"

Pleasure bowed to Greed as the elder walked forward, all the groups heard a cold voice say, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls…dying time's here!"** **

*-To Rascal's Group-*

They all froze at the voice. Lenalee looked around at the group.

"Wh-What did it just say?" she asked in a small voice.

They all exchanged fearful looks. Rascal's head shot up as two figures appeared in front of them. The taller one held a familiar air, Rascal just couldn't place it at that moment. The smaller giggled like a school girl with her first crush.

"Ooooh, Musician, I think they're scared of us Noah!" she…from the voice it was female…said.

"It seems…so, Dreams." Musician slowly said. He spotted Allen, and momentarily forgot where he was. The child stepped back feeling eyes on him, eyes that sparked something in the back of Allen's mind. Kanda moved so that most of Allen was blocked by the vampire. Arystar placed Timothy in Miranda's arms, Alma already levitating in the air, ready to fight. They all were ready. 'Dreams' giggled again, Allen found that irritating as hell.

"What should we do?" Miranda asked, her voice not panicky…yet. Noise placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"This is a dark spell, see if your white powers can do anything against it." He suggested lowly so that the two newcomers didn't hear him. Miranda nodded and placed Timothy at her side.

"Stay behind me, Timothy."

"Kay, Auntie Miranda…" Timothy murmured, already plotting a few tricks in case they were needed. Noise knew that this was dark magic as he couldn't call upon his wind at all. Tevak and Madarao both were struggling to stand as the magic around them was draining their own magic to sustain itself.

"One of the only times that being a warlock pisses me off…" Madarao growled.

"When the enemy can use your own magic against you elder brother?" Tevak asked, knowing her brothers pain.

"No, when I know that damned puppy is going to tease me for it!" Madarao spat, glaring daggers at the back of Lavi's head.

Jerry twirled his scythe and stood in front of the students that were indisposed. Yeegar looked around and spotted a weak point, two holly tree saplings that were growing a mere inch apart. He looked to Cloud, who got the hint and walked to Noise, handing him Lau she whispered to Miranda.

"On your right, two holly trees ***…" the white witch noticed them and nodded. The mother turned back and made a threatening sound in the back of her throat. Musician tapped Dreams on the shoulder, leaning down he whispered.

"The little demon is her child, attack it and I'll punish you when the Earl isn't looking…other than that watch it, shinigami are not push-over's and that one's protecting students, making him all the more dangerous…the others are attack-able."

He straightened. Then looked the group over, the hybrid, both vampires, the werewolf, the fairy, devil, pathetic tree demon, the mother demon and the damned cat could fight. The little witch and the warlock were being drained from the dark magic, the wind elemental was blocked from his power, the baby demon was too young and he saw another young demon hiding behind the…white witch.

"Well, fuck…Akuma! Attack the white witch!" he called, about 15 Akuma appeared around the group. Dreams pouted, angry at him.

"I thought you said-"

"I said if 'you' attacked, I said nothing about me…besides, the wind elemental is holding the baby…not the witch. So, there loop-hole…" he said patting her head, smirking.

Kanda swore, thankful that the baby and Timothy didn't know Japanese. Springing to guard behind their group, he noticed that Allen joined him. The two shared a nod and fought off the Akuma. Lavi sprang to help guard Tevak and Madarao, smirking wolfishly at the fuming warlock. Alma and Lenalee took to the air to offer sir support. Arystar guarded Miranda's exposed right, careful to avoid the flow of magic he felt. Cloud and Yeegar guarded the front. Dreams giggled, while Musician leapt into the air and landed on a nearby ledge, the taller Noah reclined and indicated for the Akuma to take over the fight. Dreams landed on a tree branch watching Allen and Kanda.

"The little hybrid fights well…I wonder how he tastes…" without warning her elder, she sprang into action. Appearing in front of Allen who stopped out of shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stole his first kiss.

Musician facepalmed, shaking with controlled rage.

Kanda paused and then looked behind him.

The Akuma froze and all paled considerably at the dark auras that sprang forth.

"Puta, você está morto!" Alma cried from above them ****. Dreams pulled back and dodged Mugen. Allen wiped his mouth with the back of his right hand, shocked and extremely disturbed. Dreams faded into shadows and landed not too far away from Musician, the elder looked at her between fingers and kicked her.

Kanda appeared in front of Allen and took hold of Mugen, clearly pissed. Allen watched as Mugen shifted from a normal sword to what looked to be a sword made out of layers of feathered wings, Kanda's hair turned light purple and his eyes brightened radiating his bloodlust. The Akuma backed away, fear in their eyes. Kanda smirked evilly and Musician wanted to rethink sending out his Akuma to face these kids. He should've sent Dreams Akuma…

"Dreams…kindly tell me that we can get out of this barrier…because once something gets in…it doesn't get out." Musician said, clearly fearful of Kanda. Dreams rolled her eyes, and looked at her elder brother.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a kid—" she was cut off as Mugen sliced through all the Akuma and then shattered the barrier. Musician blinked.

"Yes…yes, I am afraid of kid…with a bloody sword blessed by a shinigami!" Musician said, snapping the last bit at her. Both Noah's gritted their teeth as the shockwave alone, broke the entire barrier's that had been formed. Soon, those that knew magic had teleported their comrades back to the safety of the school.

Dreams pouted, "Major fights suck!"

**End**

**Lunny: Holy crap! It's another monster! *sigh* but, this was a fun chapter to type. A few notes:**

***Think Lau Shim Activated in the series…without the energy orbs**

****This is a quote from a live Disturbed song I heard randomly on YouTube…forget which song though**

*****"Holly Tree": I heard from a friend that holly trees were the holiest type of tree so I used that here as something that couldn't be affected by demonic magic…I even have a holly wand ^^…Also, on that note the staff Miranda uses is made of holly.**

******Yes, the Karma Family is Portuguese…Alma just said, "Bitch, you dead now!"…..No, I do not know Portuguese or Spanish, I use iGoogle translator for it…I wanna know how to say that in Japanese…that way Kanda can say it….**

**And a challenge to my readers, who could tell who's who with the names the Noah, called themselves during the major fight? Also, a response to ****LadyAliceWalker**** – That Yullen kiss won't happen until like Chapter 12…wish me luck…**

**And this was out early because I'm out of town...and if i get on tomorrow...i may upload another chapter...  
**

**Cold: Oh…like it's that hard! By the way, anyone seen Solarius? **


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmares Abound

**Lunny: Ok, I'm outta town and you all get another chapter cause I'm that bored…and I feel like it. Bt the way, my test from the last outro-notes stays…if you don't know…go back and read please..so, Solarius is currently on bed rest as Cold found him and let's just say…**

**Cold: Wolves: 10…Lions: 7**

**Lunny: *sweatdrop* Yeah…disclaimer hasn't changed. But, sorry if this start confuses anyone!**

**Chapter 7**

**Nightmares Abound**

**November 4- Tuesday**

+- Gunshots and yells filled the air. Mana and Cross Walker fought for their lives. Shadowy figures loomed around them, it was hopeless.

Cross fired at the shadows in reckless abandon, Mana using his orbs fought hard. The two were cut by unseen blades…music could be heard slow, sad and oh so painful.

A spike went through Cross' right arm, Mana got one in his left knee. Twin shots were fired, Mana's shoulder started to bleed, Cross dropped his gun because his gun hand had been hit. Cross was lifted by cords, his neck bleeding. Mana dodged daggers that cut the cords, releasing Cross.

Then butterflies covered them both. When the deadly beauties scattered…Cross was the only one standing. Clutching his head Cross screamed calling for his elder brother.

Where was Mana?

…Mana?

MANA?

_He's dead…we killed him…_ -+

Allen woke to Kanda shaking him. Tim shivering next to his head, the golem had flown to the vampire as soon as Allen's nightmare had gotten the worst of him. Allen panted trying to get his bearings, once he did he found himself being held by Kanda. Allen had started to cry without realizing it and Kanda reacted on impulse. Allen shakily looked at the time…it was only **6:40am**.

They had classes to worry about. Kanda pulled away, looking Allen in the eyes. The teen wiped the tears away; Kanda resisted the urge to help. Tim quivered and flapped up to their heads, Kanda caught the poor thing and looked from Allen to Tim. He knew something horrible had gone down. Sighing he pulled the covers back and crawled in the bed.

"Kan-" Allen was cut off by a stern glare. The vampire fluffed the pillows up so that he could lean against the headboard and pulled Allen against his chest. Laying the golem on his shoulder he grumbled.

"The both of you need a freaking babysitter, Moyashi, you better not think that some stupid nightmare is going to get your ass out of classes. Cuz I'm telling you now…it's not and if you think it will, I'm dragging your ass to class."

Allen smiled, "All right, BaKanda, but you better be ready for History…"

"Oh, I didn't tell you…apparently a few students and teachers went missing. Leverier was one of them after the Halloween event…no History class till they find a replacement. So, we're going to Combat Class today."

Kanda heard the unmistakable sigh of relief from his Moyashi. Smirking he counted Allen's heartbeats till he knew the youth was asleep, looking down he ran his fingers through snow white hair, damp with cold sweat. Feeling Tim quiver again he placed a warm hand on the golem, eyes widened when he felt that the golem was actually cold! Allowing the small thing to burrow into his night shirt seeking warmth. Kanda knew right then and there, Allen was going to tell him about that nightmare. Regardless if he wanted to or not.

**Noon- The Ark**

Laughing like the maniacs they were the twins and Road, delighted in watching Cross Walker get chased by Akuma's as he ran for his life. The body of Mana Walker slung over his shoulder. The Earl cackled along with the trio.

"There! That's what you get for killing our brother, Fiddler, Mana Walker! As for you Cross our vengeance for Mightra is just beginning!" Lulu cried, her yellow eyes light with passion. Wisely rubbed his temples, the pain of having to send that 'nightmare' to any with the Walker blood was costing him. Taking the offered cup of tea from Neah he grinned in pained gratitude. Lero stood not far off, cleaning his twin blades of the Walker blood. Tyki and Cyril shared an exasperated sigh and the younger ones glee. Neah looked to the Earl.

"What now, Earl?" he asked, hoping that they would get to rest, killing was tiring work. The Earl was sympatric to his beloved brood.

"We rest for a bit…there's something I'd like to talk to you about Neah. Something, I found quite…interesting."

Neah didn't like that tone. Lero glanced over, pausing in his work but only for a moment. When Neah looked to him he was back to work on his blades, seemingly disinterested. The two walked away, as they walked down the hall on either corner a totem pole formed, on one side it was {from bottom to top}: Devit, Jesdero, Tyki and Road; the other side was Cyril, Lulu, Wisely and Lero.

"What you guys think?" Jesdero asked, Road shrugged. Lero narrowed his eyes in concern. Tyki sighed, the younger Noah looked to Cyril and Lulu, the two elder Noah knowing full well what the Earl wanted to 'talk' to Neah about. The two looked at one another and kept quiet out of respect to Neah. Wisely being the supreme mind reader he is, snapped his head to look down and them. Tyki facepalmed as the younger Noah looked over at him. Thankfully none of the other noticed, Tyki motioned for Wisely to kill that thought. The younger was smart and held his tongue.

"Well, whatever it is…I hope it doesn't interfere with our fun later." Devit said, with finality to his voice, the others nodding in agreement.

**4pm- Black Order Boarding School**

Rumor spread throughout the school that tragedy struck the infamous Walker Family. Allen found it hard to avoid the looks of pity and sympathy that others seem to have. Lavi and Kanda seemed to be the only ones in class that treated him the same, while during those times when all his close friends were together the others said nothing.

*-Earlier-*

Before Allen and Kanda had left for their first class that morning, the vampire grabbed Allen's upper arm and sat him on the couch.

"Spill."

"What do you mean Kanda?"

"That nightmare…I wanna know about it now."

"There's not much too say really…"

"Bullshit, Moyashi. You woke with tears in your eyes and you were on the verge of screaming bloody murder. Did you know I was trying to wake you up for at least 45 minutes before you finally did?"Kanda bluffed, okay so, maybe Kanda fibbed to Allen and only tried to wake him up for 30 minutes…the first 15 minutes, of said 45 minutes, were Tim trying to wake Kanda up. The little golem learned that morning that when a vampire sleeps…its hell on earth trying to wake them! Allen shifted nervously, but relented when Kanda used the one threat he knew would get the white haired teen to talk.

"I'll tell Jerry you woke up crying from a nightmare and won't tell me anything." He said flatly causing Allen to pale.

"You wouldn't…" he squeaked.

"Try me." was he reply, with a confident smirk.

"Ok, ok! You win…" Allen gulped as he told Kanda everything. As he went on, Kanda kneeled in front of him. When he was done Allen found that tears were again falling, only this time, Kanda wiped them away with his thumb. Allen sniffed and looked at the vampire in puzzlement.

"It's unlike you to show you have a heart, BaKanda." He said.

"Can it, Moyashi. Your one of the only people I'll be like this towards…" Kanda told him.

"The others…?" Allen asked in a small voice.

"Alma and Aryastar…and that's it. So, consider yourself on an exclusive list." Kanda said standing.

"Why? When I first came here it was like you wanted to kill me or something…" Allen asked puzzled.

"What can I say…a vampire knows when they're needed. And you need me…you just don't know it." Kanda smirked.

"Overconfident bastard…" Allen muttered, knowing the elder was right.

After that they went to classes.

It was on the way to lunch that the group saw Rascal, the black cat in a formal looking silver wide collar, a gold star in the front.

_-Allen, the headmaster wants to see you. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Alma and Arystar…follow us, kittens, but don't be seen. - _The cat told them. Allen followed the cat closely. The others followed; Lavi knew where they could be without being spotted. Dragging the others down a hidden path, they walked into a hidden room. Motioning for them to be silent, he looked through the one way mirror that adorned the left wall. The teens stared at the occupants in the room.

Sitting at his desk was, Old Man Bookman, a somber look on his weathered features. Standing with their head slightly bowed facing the mirror and leaning on a table on the right side of the office, was a red head with fluffy curly hair, his eyes were closed, and he wore a long high collar red trench coat and combat boots.

"Victorio Walker, known for taking out the toughest warriors. Never get him to bring out his sword, he can keep a Kanda on their toes…" Lavi muttered, Kanda raised his eyebrows in surprise.

A woman sitting holding what looked to be a locket in her hands caught their attention next. Her short black hair framing her face perfectly, black eyes showed nothing as she waited. She wore a dark purple long dress, a wide silver belt around her waist.

"Anita Walker, every female born of the Walker family is a death angel, males are the shinigami, but in the rare case of twins, both are what the elder twin is. Anita is a death angel…protector of children's souls." Lavi muttered, he gasped at seeing the last person in the room.

Long waist length white hair, held in a loose ponytail over his left shoulder, blocked their view of his face. He wore a casual silver suit, black shoes. He leaned on the desk, head lowered.

"Holy shit….Oliver Walker, himself…" Lavi said, breathless. Everyone else froze, Oliver Walker hadn't shown himself since the elimination of his wife; Celine at the hands of a rival shinigami 13 years ago. If he showed, nothing good was about to happen. Rascal walked in, Allen followed behind. The teen froze at seeing his two remaining relatives and one he didn't know. Coal black eyes looked up and locked with his own silver-gray.

_-Allen, meet Oliver Walker…your Grandfather.-_ Rascal said, jumping onto the desk. Allen walked in and looked to Anita, his friends could hear everything inside the room, Lavi knew no one could hear them or sense them, but he was being safe.

"Auntie Anita…Uncle Victorio…where's Uncle Cross and Uncle Mana?" Allen's voice shook and it pained all of his friends to hear. Anita looked up, the sharp inhuman eyes of his friends, seeing the picture of a woman with gentle curls of soft dark brown and silvery-gray eyes sitting there.

"_Moyashi's mother…"_Kanda thought, feeling pain shoot through his chest.

She stood, Victorio popping away from the table and standing next to Oliver. The elder shinigami walked to the now shaking teen.

"Allen…Mana was killed…" he didn't finish as Allen broke down, crystalline tears cascading down his face. Lenalee sniffed, Kanda placed a hand on a now shaking Alma's shoulder. Lavi bowed his head, Arystar feared this and held Lenalee. The group of friends felt Allen's pain as their own. Rascal sat there cold eyes and still as an unmoving statue. Bookman glanced to the mirror, Lavi's head shot up and he cringed.

"Oh man…Gramps caught our scent…" he whispered, the others paled and composed themselves. Bookman stood as Oliver held the sobbing teen, the shinigami had also felt the small group. Rascal's tail pressed a hidden button revealing the group of five to the room. Lavi and the others climbed out after a stern look from Bookman. Victorio looked them over.

"I thought this would be a family matter, Headmaster." His gruff voice muttered. Allen saw his friends and gently broke away from his Grandfather, Oliver nodded in understanding as the teen rushed to Kanda. The elder caught him holding the younger to his chest and soon Lenalee hugged them both from one side, Lavi placed a warm comforting hand on Allen's back, Alma hugged Kanda and Allen from their other side, Arystar stood behind the group his aura wrapping all in a comforting embrace. The two other shinigami in the room blinked in surprise, Oliver noticed Kanda and shook his head. Looking to a now smirking Rascal, he narrowed his eyes in a glare.

_-Three for the cat; Zip for the ancestors…-_ he said to Oliver alone.

Feeling Allen slump, Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Damn, Moyashi…" he muttered, Lavi looked at him. Alma snorted, Lenalee chuckled, and Arystar sighed.

"Let me guess…" the elder vampire started.

"He's asleep…" Lavi finished. Kanda's annoyed growl answered for the group. Alma and Lenalee backed off, allowing Kanda to hold Allen bridal style. The younger's head resting on his shoulder, breathing through his nose the vampire sulked over to the couch and sat down. Still holding Allen. Lavi blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Lenalee patting his shoulder. Alma looked to the other shinigami, his violet eyes brightening.

"Mr. Victorio, you said this was a family matter…well, as far as we're concerned he is family to us…that's just the way our little group is…family. Hurt one of us, we all cry. Kill one, we'll all seek revenge. And the family of our friends is our extended family. Okay?" he said in a respectful but, clipped tone.

Victorio and Anita shared amused looks, Oliver nodded.

"That type of thinking will get you far when your family needs allies, young Karma." The leader said, Alma blushed and muttered a 'Thank You'. Out of the corner of the leader's eye he saw Kanda shift so that Allen was more comfortable, the young shinigami snuggled into the warmth of the elder with a small pained whimper. Kanda rubbed small circles in his back, calming him. Anita spoke.

"Well, seeing how something tells me that you children won't leave…I guess we'll have to tell them Father." Oliver looked to his youngest daughter. He nodded.

"Last night, two of my sons were attacked by members of the Noah. My eldest and youngest, my eldest didn't survive, my youngest is in critical care now. The reasons escape me as to why-" Anita cleared her throat and her father looked to her.

"It's our fault, Father. Mana and Maria made a discovery a long time ago, about the massacre of the Halflings at this school, that and Cross had something stolen by a Noah. We attacked, and the five of us managed to kill a member of that wicked clan, each." She explained, not looking anywhere near her Father's now near-furious gaze. Victorio stared at the floor when Oliver looked to him.

"So, the attack upon your eldest and youngest brother was nothing more than vengeance? Well, doesn't that put our family in a nice light…" Oliver said, fury barely contained. Rubbing his temples, he glanced at his daughter.

"At least tell me that you hurt the Earl…" he said flatly, smirking when Victorio flashed a superior smirk at him.

"During the fight with all of us, Victorio and Maria, both managed to hit him. Maria did the most damage though." Anita said, causing Victorio's smirk to falter. Kanda smiled, Oliver looked to the younger vampire.

"I take it, you are helping him keep his bloods in order?" the leader asked. Kanda flicked his gaze up to him, Oliver blinked at the blue... he had been expecting yellow.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" the vampire bit out. Timcampy flew in and landed on Kanda's free shoulder, the vampire absently patted the golem. Oliver raised an eyebrow at their family's golem, surprised that it would be so…familiar with an outsider.

"You must be a Kanda…only a Kanda would have that personality on a first meeting…well, at least you don't nickname like your Grandfather…" Oliver muttered.

"Eki-Moyashi…" Kanda said without blinking.

"I take that back…you're just like your Grandfather." Oliver said, closing his eyes at the memories of the elder Kanda. He felt Kanda smirk and so wanted to smack the kids head, but because his youngest Grandson was in his arms he didn't. Bookman shook his head as Rascal recalled a few arguments between the two leaders when they were younger.

_-I remember the first time, Subaru called you 'Moyashi'…you decked him. –_ Rascal said with a nod.

"Then I called him, BaKanda…" Oliver sighed, Kanda twitched.

The teens all fell silent at that remark. Lavi and Alma exchanged looks of disbelief. Lenalee started to snicker at the irony. Arystar spoke.

"That's exactly what Allen and Kanda call each other…though, Allen didn't deck Kanda when he first called him 'Moyashi'."

Unknown to all, Allen hadn't fallen asleep. He just wanted to escape, opening his eyes half-way he felt Kanda shift and tighten his hold. Sighing he wanted to stay with the elder vampire, no matter what the other thought of him. Hearing the memories of the past, the young shinigami felt some shred of hope.

"_Maybe if I confess, he'll let me down gently, but that doesn't mean I can't continue on to be his meal…I'd rather be that than nothing." _He thought, finally opening his eyes. His silver-gray met Kanda's navy blue, neither realized the mutual agreement to stay by the other's side that passed in that exchange.

**End**

**Lunny: Done! Wow, sad chapter…*tears*. So, what you guys think of the reveal of the other Walker children? **

**Cold: I think that the Yullen is cute as hell…**

**Lunny: I know right?**


	9. Chapter 8: Funerals and Friendships

**Lunny: Hey guys! Back with another Chapter! **

**Allen: You really are waiting a week for each chapter aren't you?**

**Lunny: Yes…**

**Kanda: Damn…**

**Lunny: Disclaimer stays! I don't own the song "Into the Nothing" by Breaking Benjamin…and my muses are off somewhere for a few chapters… Warning: This is sad…**

**Chapter 8**

**Funerals and Friendships**

**November 10: Monday  
Vatican Graveyard- 10:30am**

"Here lies Mana Walker. One of the most kindhearted Shinigami to exist." Lavi read.

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Arystar and Alma stood at the grave marker for Mana. Like the headstones for all the Walkers in the Graveyard it was a statue of Mana as a shinigami. He had a jester's belled hat with a suit to match, there were orbs positioned as if he was juggling.

"The shinigami form of the next family head was said to be that of a clown or jester…many call the Walker Family Leader: The Crowned Clown. Yuu-chan, your sword was blessed by a shinigami, right?" Lavi asked.

Kanda nodded, keeping a hidden eye on Allen. The teen looked so lost that it pained the vampire to watch, but he did because he was worried about his Moyashi.

After Oliver had sat down and talked with the group, as the others refused to leave Allen. He made plans for Mana's funeral. Kanda never once left the hybrid's side. The vampire saying that he didn't need a suicidal Moyashi on his hands, Allen chuckled weakly. Tim had almost glued itself to either Allen or Kanda. Rascal visited them as Allen was excused from classes until after the funeral.

*-Flashback-*

Allen sat on the couch reading, Kanda across from him in the armchair doing homework. At hearing the window open they both looked to see Tim let Rascal inside. The black feline shook itself clean as it was raining outside; leaping onto the coffee table the cat looked at the two confused teens.

_-Well, kittens…this tom's got something for you to see. –_ Rascal said, giving a cat-like smirk. Kanda raised an eyebrow as Allen rolled his eyes at the cat's antics.

"And what would that be?" Kanda asked.

_-Now, Yuu-kitten, I'm not saying until we get there! -_ Rascal said, jumping down and waiting at the door.

Allen and Kanda exchanged looks. After a pointed look from Rascal the two got dressed and followed the cat. Rascal led them to an unused part of the school. The halls light up by unseen torches. As they reached a three way split Rascal looked one way and then another. He took the left path and the teens followed, Allen glanced back and swore he saw bright orange, red, yellow, green and purple orbs sealing the path behind them.

The walls became covered with vines and ivy. Even Kanda was impressed as the walkway became a pleasant mix of grass and white sand.

_-And here we are!-_

The teen's jaws dropped at the sight before them. The garden was enclosed in what looked to be glass and had a dome shaped roof. The plants were well cared for and seemed to be in healthy condition. Some of the trees were pure crystalline white with transparent or jewel colored leafs. While others were regular trees. In the center of the garden was a twisting sakura holly tree that looked as if it grew over a fountain, as water spouted from some openings in the tree into the pool below. Allen saw multicolored koi fish in the pool. Kanda saw the only black koi. Sandy paths wound throughout the garden and random stone benches were strewn across the garden. Rascal smiled at their expressions.

_-You kittens can come here whenever you want. - _Rascal told them. They shared a smile.

*-End Flashback-*

The group of friends stood there, Allen feeling their auras wrap around him. Rascal draped across the sadden youth's shoulders. They painted a picture of a family in mourning.

*-A little ways away-*

Oliver watched them. Glad that the only hybrid to be born since Lucas' rule had a secondary family like them. Feeling a familiar aura step next to him, he didn't even look.

"BaKanda…" he said.

"Moyashi…" came the sharp reply.

Subaru Kanda stood with a hood raised; twin katana's resting on his hips and leathery black wings folded against his back. Oliver remembered 15 years ago when Maria had blessed Yuu's Mugen while pregnant with Allen. Oliver's own father had blessed Subaru's twin katana's and Oliver himself blessed, Ichirou's {Yuu's Father} long sword. Even if the families were 'feuding'; tradition from the founders carried on. The two families of the leaders were connected by the simple fact that a member of the Walker Leader's family would bless the weapon of the Kanda Leader's family*. Oliver sighed heavily, drawing an unseen concerned look from the elder vampire.

"You look like hell…" the vampire remarked dryly.

"Well, if you say that then it must be true." The shinigami shot back sarcastically.

"I see you got a…Chibi…" Subaru trailed off remembering that vision he was told of 50 years ago.

"You did too…" Oliver said, folding his arms.

"That vision still holds?" Subaru asked, hoping for a 'no'.

"Yep."

Subaru cursed.

Oliver chuckled.

He sucked in a breath when Allen walked forward, tears streaming as he looked at the grave marker of his mother alongside her elder twin. His voice soft carried to the now shocked rulers at the song he sang.

"_Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered  
Cover up the wounds that I can't hide  
Walls that lie between us, the saint within the sinner  
I have lost the nerve but it's all right_

_Carry the wounded and shut your eyes  
All will be forgiven, none will rise  
Bury the fallen and lead the blind  
I will find the lost, dead inside_

_Into the nothing, faded and weary  
I won't leave and let you fall behind  
Live for the dying, heaven, hear me  
I know we can make it out alive_

_Leave me at the bottom, I am lost forever  
Letters from the dead, say goodbye  
Sorrow falls upon us, this will be the last time  
Days begin to end but I'll get by_" Allen felt tears run down his face, Rascal nuzzled his cheek, he felt Kanda's right hand interlock fingers with his left. He smiled.

"_Follow the hopeless and shut your eyes  
All will be abandoned, none will shine  
Gather the broken and leave this life  
Lying in the earth side by side_

_Into the nothing, faded and weary  
I won't leave and let him fall behind  
Live for the dying, heaven, hear me  
I know we can make it out alive_

_I'll keep you inside  
Where I lead you cannot follow  
Straight into the light  
As my breath grows still and shallow_

_Into the nothing, faded and weary  
I won't leave and let them fall behind  
Live for the dying, heaven, hear me  
I know we can make it out alive_

_Stay with me, you're all I have left  
I know we can make it out alive  
Stay with me, you're all I have left  
I know we can make it out alive_"

Allen had the voice of an angel…Subaru slowly looked to Oliver, shock evident in his eyes.

"When the hell did a **Shinigami **get the Dark Angel's Song**?"

Oliver was speechless; Allen was by far already turning into an interesting shinigami…seeing his growth would be an entertaining sight to say the least.

Lavi gaped at Allen. Lenalee was silently crying, the song bringing up memories of her deceased parents.

"Allen, that was…" Alma started.

"Amazing…" Arystar finished.

"_Beautiful, Moyashi…"_ Kanda thought, smiling softly.

_-Kitten, you can sing! –_ Rascal said pride easily heard in his voice. Allen looked back and wiped tears away. Holding Lenalee as the fairy hugged him, quietly sobbing. Alma looked to Lavi. Kanda never once let go of Allen's hand.

"How?" The devil asked. The werewolf pondered and then drew a conclusion.

"Allen's mother is the only female shinigami…rumor has it that she had the Dark Angel's Song…so, her unique blood must have passed on to Allen!"

Rascal looked to the rulers, voicing a thought only to them; they cringed.

_-Four for the cat; Zip for the ancestors. And boys…it doesn't look good for you.-_

*-In the Distance-*

Tyki looked to his elder brother; Neah and he were hidden in the shadow of a mausoleum the two demons watching the funeral from afar.

"I don't get you at all Neah…they mean nothing to us…we're Noah."

"Tyki even a Noah has to show compassion for their foes. Besides, now the little hybrid just became something of greater interest for us."

On the other side hidden in the shadow of a Kanda family member's tomb statue, Lero crouched. Red eyes glistening with tears he refused to shed. His presence went unknown to his clansmen.

"_If I ever come to harm that child…it'll be the end of me…"_he thought in despair.

The brothers inclined their heads in respect to Mana Walker. Lero crossed his arms over himself, gulping down the sobs. The three Noah mourned in their own way and left.

*-Later back at the school-*

Allen walked into his and Kanda's room. Taking off his jacket and vest he fell onto the couch and let the tears that just kept coming… fall. Sobbing into the pillow on the couch he vividly felt Kanda's larger warm hand run soothing circles in his back. The hybrid turned his head to the vampire, liquid-silver meeting firm-midnight.

"You may have lost a part of your biological family…but, know now that none of your extended is leaving anytime soon. Alma would resurrect our asses and kill us himself." Kanda said, earning a tired but genuine smile from Allen.

"Thanks Kanda, you and the others have been a lot of help in keeping me sane for the past week." Allen confessed. Kanda smirked.

"Careful, Moyashi or my ego may get the best of both of us." He said, jokingly. Allen played along.

"Oh no…no one would want that, BaKanda."

A few minutes of companionable silence fell between them, both at ease. Kanda had moved so that Allen's head was in his lap while he went on stroking white hair, calming the teen he had come to cherish. Allen wanted to stay like that forever,

"Tsk." He sucked in a breath and sat up quickly, left arm twitching. Kanda reacted instantly, much to Allen's surprise.

He drew Allen to him and without warning the younger's shirt was off and casted aside. Tracing the bite marks that had now scarred over with his tongue, he elicited a shuddered breath from Allen. Smirking to himself he bites down. It took all of Allen's willpower to not moan at the intensity that this feeding brought for some reason. Kanda feed and released the smaller teen, Allen controlling his breathing and nodding in thanks. They reclined, Allen curled on Kanda's lap.

Kanda hummed a tune Allen wasn't familiar with; soon the hybrid had slipped into the world of dreams. All the while feeling protected by leathery black wings.

**End**

**Lunny: Done! I know its short and may seem rushed…sorry! A few notes:**

***If anyone got that let me know in a review! **

****Dark Angel's Song= is the voice of the Walker family females, who are all Dark Angels…their singing voices speak to one's soul. Allen gets this from his mother.**

**Kanda: Someone tell me I'm not looking like a total pansy here!**

**Allen: Aw, but I find it adorable how you fret over me…**

**Kanda: *sees the plot bunny* The hell is that?**

**Lunny: Be careful what you say Kanda…that's the plot bunny.**

**Allen & Kanda: *back away with wide eyes***


	10. Chapter 9: Shadows Stir & Trouble Brews

**Lunny: No muses yet…wonder what those idiots are up too…**

**Lavi: Well, you got me here Lulu-chan!**

**Lunny: YAY! LAVI-KUN! *smacks Lavi with paper fan***

**Lavi: OW! What was that for?**

**Lunny: Just because…Disclaimer please!**

**Lavi: Meanie…Lulu-chan doesn't own anything but the plot and the infernal cat! Enjoy reading! And the only reason she's coming so fast with Chapters is cause she's about to put out an Author's Note for the middle of the story...that and she's going to plead with you guys...*gets smacked again* _  
**

**Chapter 9**

**Shadows Stir…trouble brews**

**December 15- Tuesday  
The Ark**

The Earl smiled and hummed as he placed figurines down onto a map. Lero stood on the other side of the map, eyes flickering over the outspread.

The map showed where all the ruling families were housed. The Bookman's were in the core of 'Forest of The Heart', The Kanda's were housed in 'Premonition Castle', The Karma's were in the 'Togaochi Mountain Range' and The Walkers were in 'Finders Mansion'. The demons had not been taken over as some had become refugees to other races, while most became Akuma.

Neah stood, leaning against a pillar staring at 'Finders Mansion'. Tyki leaned on the other side, slightly fearing the stillness that was Lero. Road approached the pumpkin haired male and threw her arms around his waist, giggling. Neah's attention was diverted to Lero as the male made no move to pry her off. The Earl spoke.

"Cyril, you are to get the younglings ready for school. I'm sending them to The Black Order…"

Cyril stepped from the shadows, the other members of the Clan now visible. He raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Why send them to the school?"

"We're retrieving the Walker Halfling."

Cyril bowed, then beckoned to Road, Wisely and the twins. The five of them left, The Earl turned to Tyki.

"Tyki, my boy, go show those Kanda's a thing or two about being in-humane."

Tyki smirked, bowed and then left. The Earl nodded to Lulu, she waited with concealed eagerness.

"Lulu, teach those Bookman's a thing or twoabout a true shifter."

She bounced as she bowed and left. The Earl looked to Neah, the Noah not even looking up, as he was focused on Lero.

"Neah, my miracle worker, do go and get those pesky Karma's out of our hair."

Neah inclined his head, pushed off the pillar and left. The Noah hid behind the door that he knew Lero would use. He risked watching as The Earl turned to Lero, his smile looking dark and twisted.

"Go prepare the 'Guest Room' for the little one, Lero."

Without a word Lero bowed and walked away, red eyes vacant and dazed. When the doors closed, Neah grabbed him. Lero's eyes sprang to life as he felt the wall on his back. Neah had dragged the assassin away from The Earl's 'playroom' and against the nearest wall.

"Neah-" Lero was cut off by the sharp look in the younger's eyes*. Neah was searching for something, that Lero was scared for him to learn. Neah let go, confused and slightly hurt that Lero looked so…lost.

"Lero, I care for you greatly. Don't get hurt for his sake, it would pain me." He confessed. Lero was stunned, but graced the taller Clansmen with a smile.

"Neah, if I ever got hurt it'd be for this Clan I love so much…" Lero told him, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on Neah's lips. The taller Noah gave an irritated growl and pressed into Lero, deepening the kiss to an almost bruising degree. Lero softly moaned, praying that this moment would last forever. Tongues danced for control which Neah won, Lero was all too happy to let him. After a few minutes and air was needed the two parted. Lero blinked and then nuzzled Neah's neck. **

"We both have things to do…go, complete your task and I'll go complete mine." Lero muttered, causing small shivers as his breath tickled Neah's neck.

"Then…Lero…we'll finish where that kiss left off." Neah promised, a now blushing Lero as he walked away, smug. When Neah was out of sight, Lero slumped against the wall.

"I'm sorry…Neah…"

Lero pushed off the wall and turned to the jet black wicked doors that appeared. Opening one he took and deep breath then walked through what seemed to be black liquid into the unknown.

The Clan didn't see Lero again until Christmas.

*-With Lulu-*

The were's never saw her coming. As soon as she hit, 15 were dead. After she left within the 2 hour timeframe they fought her, another 15 had been killed.

*-With Tyki-*

Fighting a bunch of vampires wielding sharp-pointy objects was only the goal of a insane person. Fortunately, Tyki was such a person. When he arrived he killed 14, 16 more were killed by the time he left.

*-With Neah-*

Fight devils was fun. Fighting pissed off devils…even better. Neah took out 10 as the prelude to the 20 he took out when he left.

*-With Cyril-*

Sheryll Kamelot and his wife, Tricia stepped out of the car. Wrapping an arm around the delicate woman, he looked to their "children". Their eldest son, Wyatt (Wisely) grinned, platinum blonde hair and honey brown eyes shimmering. Their twins, David (Devit) and James (Jesdero), were almost carbon copies of their parents; David with his father's dark hair and honey eyes, James with his mother's light hair and honey eyes. Then there was their youngest and only daughter; Remora (Road), a smaller version of her father with the same honey eyes as her elder brothers.

Tricia was slender, the same light hair as Wyatt and James, her eyes were light pale blue, all her children took after their father in eye color. Remora bounced up next to her parents.

"Mama! Papa! Is this where we'll be going to school from now on?" she asked, hugging her mother's waist, a small baby bump evident.

Tricia laughed, a gentle wispy bell-like sound, patted her darling daughter and looked up as Cloud Nine approached.

"Welcome, to The Black Order Boarding School. I am Cloud Nine, the Acrobatics Teacher." She introduced herself.

"Where is the vice-Headmaster…or the Headmaster himself?" Sheryll inquired.

"Sadly, The Vice-Headmaster Orion Karma is visiting his family at the moment. The Headmaster is tending to students." Cloud explained.

"I heard about what happened to the Walker's…tragic." Sheryll said, eyes faking sadness.

"Yes. We have they're Halfling family member in attendance." Cloud stated, looking the four children over. Lau stayed on his mother's shoulder, not liking the glint in the girl's eyes when her mother wasn't looking.

"Oh, boys be sure that if you meet him, be nice." Tricia said, looking to all boys. They all nodded to their mother. Satisfied she turned back to Cloud, Sheryll chuckling at his sons, the twins threw him a mock glare.

Cloud walked them in and Rascal landed lightly on his feet, focusing on Tricia solely. Lau leaped onto the, now slightly larger, cat's back. A long black tail wrapped itself around the youngling. Remora felt a slight chill, and shifted closer to her mother. Cloud inclined her head as they passed.

"I'll leave Lau to you Rascal."

_-My pleasure, Cloud-tabby, Lau-kitten will be safe with me.-_

Rascal watched as the children and their father gave a small jump. Cat eyes narrowed in suspicion, already knowing that Tricia was human despite the aura manipulation and scent cover that had been done.

_-Well, well, Lau-Kitten, we have either intruders or Noah. Either way, I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to stop anything from happening. Sometimes, I hate being a cat.- _

Sheryll and Tricia were happy that their children would be safe and learn like they should. They said their farewells, Rascal watching from a nearby ledge Lau cradled by his tail.

"David, watch out for your brother James, all right?"

"Yes Mama."

"Remora, don't cause any drama or grief for your brothers to clear up now, understand?"

"I won't Mama!"

"Wyatt, watch out for your siblings and make sure you tell me all about your time here."

"Of course, Mama."

The children hugged their Mother, James sharing a giggle with her as he gently patted her tummy where the next member of their family was growing. Rascal purred, making Lau fall deeper into a deep sleep.

_-So, those kittens are expecting another to the litter…interesting Mama.-_

As the parents left, Wyatt let his hand fall to his side.

"_Tricia doesn't deserve to be used by The Earl like she is…she's our Mother…"_he thought sharing a sad glance with David.

On the way back to their home, Cyril held Tricia's left hand. His thumb rolled over her white-gold wedding band and sapphire engagement ring to match. He married her two years after meeting her in Neah's hospital. To be honest the four children met her before he did.

*-Flashback-*

Neah told him that Wisely and Road had been visiting his latest patient, a 6 month old baby girl and her 17 year old mother. Cyril followed the twins who heard someone singing. He stopped seeing Road clinging to Wisely, silent tears running down her face. He walked closer to hear a baby's pained cry, her mother's shaky voice soothing her.

"_Come stop your crying It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here Don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

_Cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_"

He watched as the four walked in, looking through the window he saw a petite 17 year old angel rocking a now still bundle. The baby had quieted, but Cyril knew that quietness meant death not sleep. She was silently crying, Wisely wrapped his arms around her from behind, the twins took either side and Road laid her head on the young mother's knees. Neah, who had been leaning against the opposite wall pushed off and muttered.

"The infant, Miracle, was poisoned. Unfortunately, it caused the baby girl to become sick…even if we got the poison out there was barely any hope…her mother's been with her since she was entered here 5 months ago. You do the math, Cyril. Tricia could of never harmed that child, but-" Neah trailed off as a business man walked forward, ignoring the two males there he glanced in, smirked and walked away.

Neah looked to Cyril, the two sharing a heated glance and then nodded to Lulu. She smirked and followed the man outside; needless to say he turned up missing the next day. Cyril watched as the young woman placed the infant's body in the nearby baby bed. When she sat back down, Road crawled into her lap. The 4 year old girl hugged her; Tricia held her right back, silently sobbing. Neah walked in.

"I see what happened." He said, gently stroking the infants head.

"A-A-At least, she h-heard my voice…" Tricia said, consoling herself. Neah nodded and looked to the four.

"Tricia, I'd like you to met the father of these wonderful children that have comforted you all this time. Sheryll, my younger brother."

Cyril walked in and gave the young woman a warm understanding smile.

"Sheryll Kamelot, it's a pleasure. Though I'd rather have met under different terms."

*-End Flashback-*

From there she agreed to babysit the children, after 9 months of that. Cyril found that he had fallen for the human, he asked her out and 3 months later he married her. Tricia had no idea that she married a demon or that her adopted children as well as her in-laws were demons…her four children called her 'Mama' and about 5 months ago they found she was with child. Tricia's family disowned her when they found out that they're daughter had fallen for a man who's children she babysat. She didn't care, saying that her family was always with her. Every year on Miracle's birthday, they all would visit the infant's grave.

Sheryll continued driving, smiling to his wife as she hummed a lullaby to their growing child.

*-With Allen-*

The hybrid looked around; he had walked past the portrait of the Founders. He felt an unsettling wind and turned again. Kanda was ahead of him.

"Hurry up, Moyashi! Your getting slower!" The vampire called over his shoulder.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Get it right next time!" Allen snapped back, running up next to the elder.

"I'll get it right when you beat me 15 times in a row during training!" Kanda retorted. Rascal cut in before Allen could respond, Lau still sleeping on his back.

_-Yuu-kitten, the day that happens is the day we all know that there's an imposter posing as Allen-kitten. In other words: That an't gunna happen!- _

Allen groaned in frustration, Kanda smirked. Then both teens saw Lau.

"Rascal…" Allen started, raising an eyebrow.

"When did you start a babysitting service?" Kanda asked, earning a sweatdrop from the cat.

**End**

**Lunny: DONE! Now review and make this writer feel like going through the mental ordeal was worth it all…a few notes:**

***Yes, Neah is younger than Lero…it should have been obvious as Rascal knew Lero and Rascal said he disappeared with Adam the family leader…1,000 yrs ago**

****Who saw this kiss coming? I wonder what you guys think of this pair. At least they suit the fic…let me know in your reviews please!**

**And yes the names will only be used in this chapter…I think if you see the human names I gave them appear anywhere else it'll be in dialogue only.**

**Lavi: LULU-CHAN YOU FOCUSED ON THE BADDIES MORE THAN ALLY-CHAN OR YUU-CHAN! *goes on a rant***

**Lunny: *holds up paper fan***

**Lavi: *shuts-up***

**Lunny: Special Shout-out to ****Bluu Inkblot**** for being my 50****th**** reviewer! Another special shout-out to ****Jade36963**** for being the 30****th**** person to favorite this story and the last special shout-out to ****Oero13**** for being the 30****th**** person to Alert my baby! Thanks guy! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Allies or Foes?

**Lunny: I'm in double digits AND THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY (chapter wise)! Wow, never thought that I'd get this far…but, most good stories end with double digits…now, who's visiting today…oh shit.**

**Hatchet: [Hello everyone!]**

**Lunny: Meet my Plot Bunny Eating Dragon- Hatchet.**

**Hatchet: [Lunny doesn't own DGM…she does own the very scary plot bunny and the OC: Rascal, along with any other OC's that may appear!]**

**Lunny: Thank you, Haa-chan, now read on and please review! This Chapter is pure filler as it's needed to cover a few things…read on to find out!**

**Chapter 10**

**Allies or Enemies?**

**December 17- Thursday  
Noon- The Black Oder Boarding School**

Road picked at her food, her 'brothers' had introduced her to their new friends. Wisely got along instantly with Alma, the devil's innocent thoughts a welcome reprieve from the usual tainted thoughts. Speaking of which, he glanced to an irritated Road.

She was too young to be anywhere near her brother's as she was the age of a 1st year here at the school. Wisely also, suspected that Road already missed their Mama: Tricia. The twins had both gotten off to great start with everyone in their year but Lavi and Kanda. This sucked for them because Allen was always with Kanda and/or Lavi, making it impossible for the twins to do their job of snatching the Halfling.

"Yuu-chan, you distrust the new guys like I do?" Lavi asked Kanda in a hushed tone.

"Che, I swear that little girl's aura irks me for some reason…" Kanda said, surprisingly quiet. Well wonders never cease, the vamp can get along with the wolf.

"Yeah, I feel like I met her before, just don't know where…" Lavi jumped, cutting himself off as Lenalee's hand smacked his shoulder.

"Would you two sillies stop whispering and show some manners to our new friends!" Lenalee cut in, giving both boys a glare. Road shivered as Rascal leaped onto the table, eyes icy when they fell on the newcomers. Allen had fallen asleep with his arms folded on the table in front of him, Kanda's school jacket draped over his shoulders. Rascal lightly stepped over to Allen, the cat laid next to his head his black tail gently stroking the teen's hair. Road knew then that their task just became difficult, after seeing Kanda gently prod the teen awake so he could eat she was convinced that it was going to be hell.

"_I got to find a way to contact Neah and Tyki…they're the only ones I can think of to be able to help us out without getting distracted."*_

Wisely blinked and cracked his neck, Road mentally smirked knowing that he just told the two what they needed. Rascal's head shot in their direction, blue eyes turning silver. Road and Wisely shivered and glanced at one another. Rascal mentally smirked.

_-Allen-kitten, why are you sleeping this late into the day? -_ Rascal asked, his tail moving Allen's white bangs out of the way. Lavi mocked gasped.

"Don't tell us that Yuu-chan and Ally-chan are now lovers?" he exclaimed, causing half the cafeteria to look while the other half knew Lavi was about to die. Mugen was at Lavi's neck…as was the finger of a white claw. Lavi saw his options and neither promised a swift death. Lenalee blinked as Alma sighed and place a hand on either pissed teen's shoulder.

"Yuu, your elders are here…Allen, you're about to see why the founding families don't interact with one another." Alma muttered watching as Cloud walked briskly over to them. Kanda paled at the sight of her.

"Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, Alma Karma and Lavi Bookman Jr. Your needed, follow me." She said, Lau hiding in his mother's collar. Rascal leapt onto Kanda's shoulders. Allen walked beside Kanda, Alma on Kanda's other side and Lavi next to Allen.

The group walked into a large dome shaped room. Allen looked around, smiling slightly when he saw his Aunt and Uncles. There were four tables set up around the room and there was a fifth table directly in front of the teens, but that was covered with a black sheet.

At one table Allen saw his family and an extra seat by his Grandfather. He looked to the others; Alma squeezed his shoulder and walked to where his family was, Lavi patted Allen on the back and trotted to his pack, Kanda met Allen's gaze and gave him a one armed hug, then walked swiftly to his clan. Allen took a breath and quickly walked to his family, taking his seat next to his Grandfather. Cross on his far left, Victorio next to Allen, and Anita on Oliver's other side. Allen looked to the Kanda Clan.

Kanda had sat next to a stern looking elder with yellow eyes. Said elder glanced at Allen; the youth gulped and looked to the floor, missing the soft look that flashed in those distant eyes. On the elders other side was a vampire that looked a lot like Kanda, same expressionless look, but he had yellow eyes like his elder. The other Kanda's that sat there all had blue-black hair that was long and either yellow or red eyes. Allen noticed that only his Kanda had blue eyes…wait _HIS KANDA_! Allen mentally smacked himself and outwardly sighed. Never noticing the concern to take root in Kanda's eyes, both elders of the two bloodlines looked at the two teens.

Allen looked to Alma, the devil granting him with a brilliant smile. All Karma's had some shade of violet to their eyes; also they all had dark hair. Sitting next to the Elder Karma was a woman with soft violet eyes, a toddler duplicate of herself sat in her lap playing with his mother's pendant. Their Elder had hardened violet eyes and black hair with a splash of violet sweeping in front of his left eye. Alma sat on his other side. Around them the other children and siblings of Alma sat, some older some younger, all looking apprehensive at the gathering.

Allen noticed that Lavi had the biggest family. Their elder was the Headmaster, sitting on the Headmaster's left was an older version of Lavi with both eyes and longer hair, Lavi himself sat on his Gramps right, looking bored out of his mind. Behind and around them were other children of the elder of the family and their children. The Headmaster's own siblings all looked as old as he was and only 2 were among those seated. Allen remembered Lavi saying something about how if a werewolf never got enchanted or an immortal mate; they'd age to a certain point and eventually would die. That made the teen wonder at who was how old in Lavi's family.

Rascal leaped to a pedestal located at the point where all would be seen and all would see him. Allen almost saw something completely not human sitting there, cold ice-blue eyes sweeping over and through them, he shivered.

_-Nice, to see that everyone could make it. Though, the fact that little ones are here doesn't bode well. I assume that the great bloodlines were attacked then.-_

Allen swallowed hard, that voice wasn't Rascal…it was cold, heartless sounding and above all ancient. The Karma Elder spoke first.

"Aetas, you assume correctly. Is it possible to keep my family here?"

_-What about the rest of those under the Karma banner, Direitio?-_

"They are already in hiding."

_-The little ones and their mothers only, the rest protect those in hiding.-_

The Elder nodded in understanding. Aetas turned to the Headmaster.

_-As The Headmaster, your family is allowed free stay.-_

"Only the younger ones and those who can't fight are staying. The rest have decided to go back and fortify the Pack's defenses."

_-All right then…Kanda Clan, what will be your actions?-_

"All of the great bloodlines suffered 30 losses." The Kanda on the Elder Kanda's other side said.

_-I noticed the death toll, Ichirou.-_

Allen noticed, who he assumed was, Kanda's elder brother smirk. Kanda's father side-glared at the young adult causing him to wipe all expression away.

"As such is the situation, we will only keep our young here. Everyone else is going back to the Castle to keep the border from Akuma control." The Elder said.

_-Dependable as always, Subaru.-_

"Thank you, Aetas."

_-How does the Walkers fair, Oliver?-_

"We were already attacked, as you all know, my eldest and the current family leader was slain. My only remaining daughter has taken up the Leadership of the Walker Family. One of her daughters is in her last year here; the other two are coming in to take positions so that they are not burdens to the school. Her adopted son is the cook here. Victorio's young son will be staying here, as you all know it is difficult for a Walker to produce heirs. So…"

_-You deliberately avoiding addressing Allen, Oliver.-_

"Apologies, Aetas. The only other Walker in attendance is Maria's son: Allen."

"A Halfling?" the female Karma, Allen assumed was Alma's mother, said in surprise when she looked at Allen. The teen felt like a spotlight was placed on him and he squirmed.

"Yes, Amora. Allen is a Halfling, is that a concern of yours?" Anita asked, defensibly.

"Calm yourself, Anita. We're all surprised that a Halfling has been born…it has been 1,000 years since the Massacre."Ichirou Kanda, Allen knows for sure he's Kanda's Father as he glanced at Kanda before talking.

_-Yes, Adam Noah had the four great bloodlines afraid of him after that event.-_

"Afraid, Aetas?" Lavi Sr. asked.

_-Yes, Lavation…afraid. Hear my reason before you fly off the handle Hot-headed Karma…for the past 1,000 years not a single member of the four great bloodlines stepped out of bounds and mated with a human. Until 15 years ago, Maria Walker had Allen. Tell me if not fear then what stopped Halflings from existing…and don't piss me off by saying pride because at that point you are no better than Adam Noah.-_

The room fell silent, the truth of Aetas' words stabbing all where it counts. Allen felt Oliver's arm fall around his shoulders, looking up to his Grandfather he knew that fear kept the Walkers in place.

_-Oliver, I understand your reason behind it…the twins were your younger siblings.-_

At that revelation Allen understood, Oliver was the son of the shinigami founder: Lucas. He most likely knew Adam so the Massacre hit home closer than it would appear. Looking around to the other three Elder's Allen saw the same pained eyes that his Grandfather held.

"_They all must have attended the school…meaning Lucas Walker is my Great-Grandfather…wow."_ Allen thought then a question escaped his mouth before he knew it.

"Where are the founders?" he slapped a hand over his mouth, across the room Kanda muttered.

"…Baka Moyashi…"

Allen shot him a small glare, Lavi chuckled as Alma tried to stifle his laughter. Amora blinked and looked over at the Kanda's. Subaru looked down at Kanda, while Kanda's father looked around to his 2nd son. Oliver chuckled.

"I met him earlier, Kanda…he's just like you."

Subaru smirked, "Delightful, maybe he can upstaged your Chibi-Moyashi."

"BaKanda Sr."

"Eki-Moyashi."

Direitio sighed, "Not this crap again…hold old are you two, 16?"

The other two elder's fell silent and glared at one another. Allen and Kanda shared a shudder at the thought of their Grandfather's around their ages. The Headmaster sighed heavily, Aetas allowed the play of a smile to dance across his face.

_-Now, that everything is settled…I do wonder how our beloved founders are?-_

"Father's in the mountains…clear away from any hint of civilization to further his swordsmanship with his broad sword." Subaru said, shaking his head.

_-Sword wielding Psycho…-_

"Dad's somewhere in Egypt exploring tombs." Oliver said, head lowering to his hand.

_-Death obsessed Moron…-_

"Mama's traveling with Gypsies…again." The Headmaster said with an undertone of irritation.

_-Free spirited Minx…-_

"Papa's visiting relatives in the Underworld." Direitio said, leaving it at that.

_-Airheaded Klutz…-_

There was a collective sigh among the older members.

_-They're nothing but a bunch of idiots…has the news reached them? - _Rascal said, lowering his body to a laying position.

"Dad has replied saying: Take care of it for me…" Oliver said, sounding defeated.

_-Coward's not gunna face Adam, just like I thought. -_ Rascal shook his head.

"Mama says she'll be home by Christmas."

_-Quick to defend, she's worried about her pack and the school.- _

"Father says: If Walker doesn't step up leave it to me… Whatever that means…"

_-He'll drag Lucas back here kicking and screaming. Then beat the ever-loving crap out of him for not facing the past.- _

"Papa says he'll come back with the heat…"

_-Good, the school protective barrier will be reinforced.-_

"Aetas, what does the school say?" The Headmaster asked.

Allen blinked, the school was…_**alive**_? Kanda, Lavi and Alma shared his confusion. Rascal chuckled.

_-Yes, kittens, the school is very much alive. How else do you think I've stayed alive as long as I have? And to answer your question Headmaster; the school would love to hear children playing in its gardens once more. Now then, I suspect the attacks aren't public?-_

"They are not, the Karma's and Kanda's have outdone themselves with the media control." The Headmaster said. Rascal nodded, relieved.

As the rest of the meeting wore on Allen leaned back and felt almost at ease with how the families interacted. They didn't act like enemies, they acted like extended family, and Allen saw where Alma got his thinking. He paled as his left arm twitched; grabbing his wrist he looked to Kanda whose eyes had brightened. Rascal mentally told the teens to make their escape to the garden he showed them. Allen excused himself and Kanda swiftly left without a word.

Direitio saw the two leave and smirked in full knowing of the current 'contest' Rascal was waging with the two quarreling Elders.

"Let me guess, Rascal."

_-Five for the cat; Zip for the ancestors.- _

Subaru and Oliver facepalmed, both muttering curses in their native language.

Allen felt the wind rush past him as Kanda slammed him into a (thankfully) strong tree. The vampire ripped the hybrids shirt and bit into the right side of his neck. Allen couldn't restrain the moan that came forth. The vampire grinded his hips into the smaller as he fed.

"_It's nothing…he doesn't mean anything by it…but, GOD does it have to feel so __**good**__!"_Allen bit back the moan that threatened to erupt. Kanda released the younger, head rolling back panting. Allen slumped against his chest, trying to get his breathing under control. When he finally did, he realized that Kanda wasn't about to let go. Allen already knew that he didn't want him too.

**End**

**Lunny: DONE! And this fucker too FOREVER to type out! Side note:**

***Tyki…distracted…HA, we all know that she just jinxed herself right there…I mean come on LUCKY is in the summary! We know his distraction!**

**Oh and I know there were like a shit-load of OC's but COME ON…I had to have someone be their families…I mean…you guys don't hate me for it…do you?**

**Hatchet: [Lunny…there's a lot of uh…tension between those two…is that ok?]**

**Lunny: Haa-chan, that makes it all the more better for them…pent up tension is fine…right? Reviews would help my case here….**


	12. 1st Author's Ramble

Ok, people this is the *dramatic voice* AUTHOR'S RAMBLE! *echo*

Pretty much, this is where I go off on a tangent and hope that my lovely readers actually read this thing!

The purpose of this Ramble is to inform you all that this story will be 20 Chapters plus Pro/Epilogue. So, not including this and the Ramble I'm planning for the wrap up that's 22 Chapters, due to the counter.

Anything I'm forgetting…OH!

I'd like to point out that in the next Ramble, the Wrap Up as I'm calling it. I am dishing out Mock-Awards…some are reader based some are story based. So, far I got like 14 lined up. A spoiler is that one is based on reviews, so, reviews would be oh so loved and who knows you end up in my Mock-Awards!

And, I would like to see some interaction in reviews to my Author's Notes. It's not a big deal, but it would brighten my day a little…the funnier they are the more confidence I get.

Another thing before I forget…

I have a list of questions I would like my readers to answer for me:

-Who is your favorite Character so far? Why?

-Do you think Rascal overshadows the main characters? (it's a fear I have that he may be doing that and I haven't noticed)

-So far, what is your favorite Chapter? Explain please.

-Did I do a good job matching Characters with Races?

-Is this a good story? (you answer this how you please)

-If you could summarize this story based on what you've read, how would you do that?

-Do you have any questions that you would liked answered now?

And Finally!

-Have you read any of my other works here…if so which ones? (if you have…leave a review to boost my confidence with that particular story please…)

Ok…I think my Ramble is done. Well, I'm looking forward to some long reviews! I wanna read your thoughts guys. Have an awesome day and don't forget to REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 11: Shifting Shadows

**Lunny: Holy crap…OMG. I'm about to fall over…seriously I hope your guys are happy! **

**Cold: We're back!**

**Solarius: Kill anyone while we were gone?**

**Lunny: Where the—nevermind…I'll find out some way…**

**Cold: Disclaimer is the same…she only owns the plot and the OC's that appear. **

**Solarius: Read on and please leave a review later.**

**Chapter 11**

**Shifting Shadows**

**December 19- Saturday  
4pm- The Black Order Boarding School: Outskirts**

Wisely sighed as he watched Road pace, the twins sat up in the tree above him. The four of them were waiting on the outskirts of the school grounds. They were on edge since the major bloodlines head families took up residence in the school.

"That infernal cat keeps a watch on us inside the school." Devit said, Wisely wasn't going to look up in case he saw something that would mental scar him. Road glanced up, Wisely gleaned some insight and was relieved that Jesdero was only cuddling with his beloved elder twin. Road gritted her teeth at the thought of Rascal.

"At least I gathered what his routes were…do you realize how powerful that cat is? I mean I was sure he knew what I was doing…" Wisely said, remembering all the times that Rascal's head snapped in his general direction, but never directly at him. It unnerved the mind reader to no end. They had found that Rascal didn't tread in this area because of the swap area, apparently the cat hated mud on his paws.

"Where the hell are they?" Road hissed. The four waited a few more minutes and then Neah and Tyki came into view.

The two were human looking now. Tyki's hair was now black and hung in front of his face, large glasses blocked the view of his dark honey brown eyes, baggy clothes hung off his thin frame and a deck of cards was being shuffled back and forth between his hands. Neah had one sterling-gray eye and one bright honey eye, long dark brown hair hung straight to his shoulders framing his face perfectly. Neah walked with an unnatural grace like a predator, while Tyki walked with a slight sway.

Road smirked at the two 5th years.

"We're here…" Tyki said a smirk to rival the Earl's on his face.

"Sorry we're late." Neah said with a polite smile.

*-With Allen-*

Allen decided a bored Kanda was a bad thing.

For one, Kanda and his elder brother: Takeshi had been sword fighting for the past 3 hours.

Another thing was that Kanda kept throwing heated intense looks Allen's way that made the poor hybrid squirm. Allen was grateful that Alma and his siblings were there or else he thought Kanda would have fed off him by now… Allen wasn't going to finish where that trail of thoughts were leading him, that just wouldn't do anyone any good.

Lastly, it seemed that all Kanda's of the head family could telapthicly control their weapons as Allen saw whenever a sword was knocked out of a hand…the fighter had to worry about two opponents until the sword found its way back to its owner. Allen gulped as Takeshi got in a good hit, Kanda was on his back, Mugen impaled in the ground one of Takeshi's hands on its hilt, the other hand held his sword to Kanda's throat. Takeshi smiled and chuckled deeply.

"You've gotten better Oto-kun*."

"Arigato, Nii-san.*"

Takeshi held out a hand to help the younger up. Kanda was fast as he swiped Mugen from the ground stole his brother's sword and had both swords crossed at his brother's neck. Takeshi blinked, stunned then he held up his hands.

"I take that back…you've improved greatly, Oto-kun. Think you could beat, Tou-san***?"

"Not likely, Nii-san."

The two smirked at one another; Allen wondered vaguely what it would be like to have a sibling. Takeshi looked to Allen causing the younger to jump.

"Over here, Walker-kun. I wanna see how well you wield that scythe of yours."

Allen got up and exchanged a quick glance with Kanda. Takeshi chuckled.

"I assure you Walker-chibi; I won't do anything that would warrant Oto-kun's blade at my jugular."

Allen bristled at 'chibi', and so the two trained. Allen saw the difference between the brothers. Takeshi would take time to teach Allen footwork and how he could use the different forms, Kanda would make him learn on the fly and not even give him advice!

Allen liked Kanda's training better because well…he just liked Kanda.

"_I'm starting to sound like a girl…"_he thought as Takeshi ended their session saying that Allen had good control. Kanda walked over to Allen, dark eyes slightly glowing with an unfamiliar emotion. He walked up next to the smaller and smirked.

"Rascal's Garden?"

Allen nodded, eager to just relax.

The two walked to the garden Rascal showed them. It had become a hide-away for them to just relax and enjoy each other's company. Allen found that they argued less in the garden than anywhere else.

They walked in to see Rascal laying on the edge of the tree-fountain… sleeping. Allen giggled and walked to where a small hill was. The smaller teen laid down, the lower half of his body exposed to the sun while the top half was resting in the shade.

Half of Kanda wanted to kiss Allen while the other half wanted to—well; we're not going down that road of no return(…not yet at least). Kanda settled for just watching his Moyashi rest. Allen opened one eye and looked at the object of his private thoughts.

Allen wanted to be more than a great meal for the elder vampire. He found himself wishing for his bloods to act up a little bit more lately. Stretching he failed to see Kanda slightly blush and look elsewhere. He fell back to his original resting spot with a contented sigh, Kanda watched him intensely.

Rascal opened one eye. Seeing the tension between the two, mainly on Kanda's part was downright entertaining.

_-When did you kittens get here? -_ he asked with a yawn.

Allen smiled as he sat up; Kanda smirked as the cat trotted over and onto his shoulders. Allen tilted his head.

"Rascal, how come you always go to Kanda?" he asked, noticing that the cat always went to the elder.

_-Because he's more regal than you or Lavi-puppy. -_ the cat said washing behind one of his ears.

"What type of reasoning is that?"****

Allen's jaw dropped, Kanda's smirk grew victorious and he sat next to the younger. Lying back, Rascal scampered to one side as Allen flopped back.

They spent the rest of the day until early evening watching the sky turn. Rascal left them at some point to check on the others.

*-With The Noah-*

The two '5th years' walked down the halls of the school they never went to. Nathan (Neah) stopped at the portrait of The Founders, his younger twin Tyler (Tyki) standing next to him.

"Time changes all…doesn't it Tyler?" Nathan said, staring at who The Earl used to be.

"Sure does, Nathan." Tyler replied, shuffling his favorite card deck.

The two shared a knowing chuckle. Lavi, Lenalee and Alma walked by catching the attention of the elders. The devil growling.

"Stupid Yuu…he wants Allen all to himself!" the devil grumbled.

"Can you blame him, Alma?" Lenalee asked, with a dreamy look.

"No, he's in love. What more could I ask for?" Alma said, crossing his arms behind his head.

Lavi caught an intoxicating scent and looked to its owner. Tyler blinked owlishly behind his glasses at the green eye that focused on him. Smirking to himself he knew that he caught the attention of Lavation Bookman Jr. or Lavi, for short.

"Greetings, underclassmen." Nathan said his polite smiled plastered on his face. Lenalee smiled back, genuine and bright.

"Senpai's!" the fairy said, bowing slightly. Nathan's smile faltered then warmed to an almost fatherly degree at the gentle fairy. Lavi stared at Tyler, almost hypnotized. Tyler chuckled and Lavi jumped, looking down to avoid embarrassment the red head noticed that the cards he was shuffling had butterflies decorating the backs.

"Hey, you guys ready for the School Ball?" Alma asked, clearly not fazed by the two. He knows some 5th years are barely noticeable and seem to surface around the winter season.

"When is it this year?" Nathan asked, acting the part of an inquiring student.

"They're having it on the 21st, after that I think a lot of the kids are going home for the holidays. School resume's usually about two weeks after that though." Alma said, striking a thoughtful pose. Lavi chuckled; Tyler stopped shuffling and watched the teen.

"This Christmas outta be really interesting…I mean all of the four bloodlines women and children are here." Lavi said, thoughts trailing back to the younger members of his pack.

"_What the hell is The Earl thinking…that little fact complicates things greatly…"_Neah thought, anger rising. Tyki placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Should be, we'll see you kohai's at the Ball then…Ja!" Tyler said, leading his brother away. The two walked until they knew they were out of earshot.

(A/N: What they say will be normal and what they mean will be bold.)

"Tyler…grandfather seriously needs to get checked for a mental disorder." Nathan said, with a hiss.  
**"Tyki, The Earl is officially on my Insane List…right next to the twins."**

"Understood, brother…but at least this year is going to be entertaining…" Tyler said to his elder 'twin'.  
**"Right, we both know Cyril would never let harm come to a child…and your Akuma follow whatever you say not The Earl…"**

"You're right, Tyler…we'll thoroughly enjoy this year." Nathan said, a sadistic smirk appearing on his face.  
**"Point taken, Tyki…and this year come with a momentous present for us…"**

The two walked on, heedless to the black cat that opened its bright blue eyes after they had passed.

_-Newcomers…they seem to be everywhere…No wonder the school hides the puppies and kittens that can't fight…but, still that smile…-_Rascal walked the opposite way of the two, slipping into a hidden hall and trotting briskly to the unused portions of the school. He had a few **something's **to check on.

*-With Allen and Kanda-*

The rivals/friends/enemies were watching as the stars started to appear. Allen smiled as he saw Orion his favorite constellation. Kanda smirked at the childish glee that seeped from the younger. The vampire closed his eyes and lightly dozed, Allen who looked over thought he was asleep fully. Watching the soft ethereal light from the water play across Kanda's face, Allen smiled gently to himself. A sudden thought that entered into his mind made him shiver.

"_What if I kissed him? Would he refuse? Well, duh he'd refuse I mean the only reason he acts the way he does is cause I'm the only known Halfling born to date! I think our families are feuding…he seems the type to like to piss off his Elder…that's probably the other reason why he hangs out with and treats me like he does. OH DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!"_Allen thought throwing caution to the wind.

He decided that it was now or never. Leaning over the elder Allen pressed soft lips onto Kanda's own.

He didn't expect Kanda to react.

Kanda didn't expect Allen to be this forward.

As it was Allen's first kiss and he was still only 15, Kanda decided a bit of teasing was in order. He moved his arms from behind his head to wrap one around the smaller teen's waist and the other hand tangled into snowy white locks. He pulled Allen to him and delighted in the little surprised gasp that he got when he pulled back to gather his breath. Allen blinked and before he could say anything Kanda kissed him again. The next kiss was rough, and Allen had a small sense of danger creep into the back of his mind.

Allen decided that the sense could rot in hell.

Kanda knew that one was certain: He could take this as far as **he** wanted.

The question was: How far did he want to take it?

His answer: He could wait…right now kissing Allen senseless sounded fun.

Kanda smirked into the kiss; he knew that he had Allen under his control.

"_This is going to be fun…"_he thought, pulling away from his rough, but still basic, kiss.

Allen was slightly dazed and followed Kanda's silent directions as the elder guided him to lie on the grass. Kanda hovered over him, gently tracing Allen's cheek with the back of his hand. Allen smiled and nuzzled the hand earning a satisfied smirk from Kanda. The vampire leaned down and kissed the Halfling again, this time adding a little more fuel to the fire as he nibbled on Allen's bottom lip. Allen felt the nibble and gasped as Kanda grinded into his hips. Clutching onto Kanda's shoulders, causing a dominate glint to appear in the elder's eyes. Allen vaguely felt that sense of danger as Kanda deepened the kiss.

Again Allen told said sense to rot in hell.

Hindsight Allen should have known that the 'sense' was his bloods acting up. When Kanda's tongue had invaded and explored the warm cavern that was Allen. Allen himself felt pain spike through his left arm, the vampire growled broke the kiss and clamped down onto Allen's right shoulder. Allen panted heavily as he felt…_oh god_…he felt Kanda's arousal against his hip. Kanda grinded into a now fully aroused Allen. The two finding pleasure from their clothed erections rubbing against one another. Speeding up the pace of his grinding Kanda finished feeding off of a now dazed and lightheaded Allen. Kanda didn't feel like taking Allen while they were in a fucking garden…let alone it being Rascal's Garden…

They would never live it down if the damned cat found out.

After a few more minutes of heavy grinding and a few rough kisses that allowed the two to explore the other's mouth, Kanda felt Allen reach completion. With a low rumbling growl the vampire followed. The two lay panting there until Kanda looked up. The vampire locked eyes with a highly amused Rascal, one unseen eyebrow quirked up.

"Well, fuck…" Kanda muttered. Allen blinked and looked to Rascal the smaller teen grimaced.

_-Wasn't that about to happen in my garden, Yuu-Kitten?-_Rascal said with a chuckle.

He had been there since Kanda starting feeding. To himself, he tallied that he now had 6 while the ancestors still had zip. The two teens stiffly got up, Kanda lending his shoulder for Allen to support himself. Rascal looked from the grass where they were back to the teens.

_-I am never laying there or between you two ever again…-_the cat said, tail twitching back and forth.

"Jump off a cliff you damn cat…and you're never bringing this up ever again. You understand me?" Kanda said, not realizing that Allen now thought that what just happened was nothing more than Kanda tricking him into getting his bloods worked up just for a meal. Rascal sighed and trotted away.

_-Yes, yes Yuu-kitten…and I do hope that you kittens stay close…-_ Rascal said, confusing Kanda as he walked away.

By the time he got back to their room, Allen was lightly dozing.

"Shower, Moyashi…and then bed."

Allen nodded and languidly took his shower, got dressed and went to bed. All the while being watched over by Kanda (minus when he was in the shower). When his Moyashi had lain down and was fully asleep, Kanda took his own shower. Thinking about what to do now, Allen's bloods seemed to have reacted when Allen's aroused.

"_Looks like I'll have to bite the source…so far, I've only drained the human blood. Wait-a-minute…what the hell type of human was his father…certainly no human I've ever drank from ever tasted like __**that**__! I'm sure Rascal can find out…I'll ask the cat later."_

He got out and dressed, walking into the kitchen to turn off everything for the night Kanda looked to the calendar and saw that the School's Christmas Ball was on the 21st.

"Prefect." He muttered, already forming a plan Rascal would be proud of in his head.

He was going to get his Moyashi.

**End**

**Lunny: I love this ending…and before you guys ask…NO LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry, I mean….depends on reviews…I MIGHT change my mind…Side notes:**

***Oto-kun: Younger/little brother (shortened version I think)**

**** "Arigato, Nii-san.": Thank you, Big Brother.**

***** Tou-san: shorten version of Otou-san- Father.**

******Anyone remember who said this first?**

**Also, Sepcial Shout-Out to vampire-charmer-101 for being my 75th reviewer...HOLY SHIT ON A STICK 75!  
**

**Cold: It's called 'suck-up'…**

**Solarius: Big time…I got a challenge to the readers, why do you think Allen is important to the Noah's after reading this chapter and based on past events? Whoever guesses is the closes gets a prize to be announced later.**

**Rascal: I'm stealing the spotlight for a bit...For those of you reading...Recently, Luuny put out a Ramble where a few of you asked her questions: She squee'd and promptly wrote down answers...that shows how much she loves you guys...she actually WROTE down the answers instead of typing them! **

**Well, first set of questions comes from :**

_1. Since Tricia's a human, won't that put her baby in danger from the Earl?_

**Two words: HELL YES! But, Cyril being the protective father he is hasn't told Adam about the baby. =D**

_2. Is/Are the Yullen baby/ies going to be a boy, a girl, or twins? Vampire, shinigami or mixed?_

**That is an absolute secret...you'll find out when Lunny types that part out...**

_3. How DO shinigamis -ahem-er... reproduce?_

**Oliver has yet to give her a clear answer...if someone else asks then I'm tying his immortal ass to a chair and getting him to talk!**

_ 4. In what other ways are the Noahs and the Walkers connected? What kind of thing did the Noahs steal from Cross?_

**...You'll find out soon enough.**

_ 5. Can we see flashbacks of the fight between the 5 siblings and the Noahs? (By the way, how did Maria hit the Earl? Cue another mental image of her hitting him where it hurt, perhaps to the point of near castration XD)_

**Ooooo...Lunny! Bouns Chapter Idea!**

_ 6. Why do swords need blessing? (Oh yeah... i guess that meant Kanda sort of met Allen when he was a kid...)_

**It's really a balance thing. Shinigami's can't die unless they're cut by a Death Sycthe, so if one gets out line and goes crazy...another Sycthe is needed to kill that Shinigami. The Walker's bless the Kanda swords because Ryuusei slayed a Shinigami that went rouge using a broadsword blessed by Lucas...a so the tradition was formed!**

_ 7. What do the shinigamis do? _

**You'll just have to see one fight.**

_ 8. Are all the races immortal?_

**Werewolves and other shifters of the like are not immortal...half of their DNA is mutated human so...longer lifespan really. Unless, a shifter (ex: Werewolf *Lavi*) becomes bonded/married/mated to an enchanted (ex: some type of magic user) or an immortal (ex: Demon *Tyki*), then they age to a point and die...in other words, the only way for Lavi to gain immortality is if Tyki marries him.**

**Another set of questions are from momo-chan:**

_Question one: How special are the shinigami? Abilities?_

**Already asked, but I'll answer all the same: Wait, till a shinigami fights...then you'll see.**

_ Question two: What does shinigami blessing the sword do to the sword itself and why it is necessary for the vampires to hold a blessed sword?_

**...ok, *tail points to #6 of Kuro's answers* Not going to repeat myself for that...sorry, Kitten.**

_ Question three: The confusing thing about producing heirs in the Walker family. So, only female Walkers can pass down the Walker blood and male Walkers cannot? So how does the founder Lucas pass down the Walker blood? (I am aware this question was raised in chapter 2, but it doesn't hurt to raise it again)_

**All right that's it! *runs off...15 minutes later comes back* I tied the moron down and here's what I got: Lucas is a 1st Generation Shinigami...a.k.a One Powerful Mother Fucker! (OPMF)...producing heir is easy for him...as more generations are born, male fertility goes down. That's the whole ordeal!**

_ Question four: The twins thing. Maria and Anita are twins? Females are death angel, males are shinigami. But in chapter 7, it was said that Anita are both and hence a death angel? Or did I misunderstand?_

**No, kitten you didn't misunderstand, Lunny just has trouble typing things out sometimes. Your answer: Mana and Maria are twins, thus making Maria (the younger twin) the only female shinigami in the Walker Family. Walker Females are unquie in the fact that instead of being born as a Shinigami they are born as the equally powerful and just as feared Death Angel. Also, FYI Kittens...Cross and Victorio are twin brothers...Anita was born directly between two sets of twins. Poor little tabby...In a later Chapter you kittens will learn just how special Allen-kitten really is! **

**One big awesome mayhem-tastic question from The Puppeteer Master is this:**

_Where did you get the idea for this story?_

**Oh, dear Puppet-kitten...I love you for asking...to answer Lunny read a fic called: "Demonic Love Hours" by miha-miha-miharu...overall basic idea was take the DGM Characters and put them as mythical races...then put them in a Boarding School. The idea became a Dust Bunny and turned into a Plot Bunny someway or another. And BOOM...she was daydreaming and the plot bunny escaped from Hatchet, her plot-bunny-eating dragon...or Haa-chan for short. So, she started typing out this baby! **

**Oh, someone asked what 'Eki' was...Luuny was trying to look up the opposite to Chibi and found that Eki meant large...so, Oliver is called "Larger Bean Sprout", while Allen is called "Smaller Bean Sprout"...Eki-Moyashi and Chibi-Moyashi! Review and whatever questions you kittens have I will answer!  
**


	14. Chapter 12: Confessions and Mistletoe

**Lunny: Ok, so thanks for the reviews on that last Chapter guys, seriously loved them! Keep up the awesome reviewing…*wishes that she had you guys reviewing her YGO fic; because you guys are just that awesome***

**Rascal: Hey, Kittens!**

**Lunny: RASCAL! *hugs***

**Rascal: Yes, yes…Lunny-kitten, tell me that this chapter doesn't raise more questions…**

**Lunny: It may…**

**Rascal: Good, because I rather enjoyed answering them last time!**

**Lunny: Wow…ok, then! Can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Rascal: Sure, Lunny-kitten doesn't own DGM, she does own me and the others OC's that may appear. Enjoy the mayhem that ensues!**

**Chapter 12**

**Confessions and Mistletoe  
**

**The Black Order Academy  
December 21- Monday: Noon**

Allen woke with a small pain in his chest. He had been waking to that since the Garden Incident. Rascal never brought it up again, but the cat noticed that Kanda was either right at Allen's side, much to the concealed confusion of the younger, or far enough away that the newcomers wouldn't go near Allen.

_-What's with the protective aura, Yuu-kitten? -_ Rascal asked one afternoon, keeping the thought only to Kanda. The two were watching Allen as he played with Lau and Timothy, Alma and Lavi joining in.

The vampire muttered, "Just a vibe that won't go away. Are the founders going to be at the School Ball tonight?"

_-Yes, Lucas came without complaint once Ryuusei told him about Allen. He wants to meet the little one. -_ Rascal said, eyes twinkling as Lau jumped into a tree to escape Lavi.

"Good. I don't like those twins or the siblings they came with."Kanda's eyes were soft at the gentle care Allen had when handling little Lau.

_-What brought that on? You never say things like that…I mean you're on tense terms with Daisaya but you certainly don't dislike him.-_Rascal noted, looking to the vampire out of the corner of his eye.

"Just a feeling I get whenever they look at him." Kanda said, brows furrowing as he thought of those siblings.

_-Ah…so, your territorial about your favorite meal, is that it?-_Rascal said, fully knowing that he pissed off the vamp.

Rascal felt the wind rush past his fur as Kanda lifted the black cat by his tail. Rascal didn't move, but noticed that Kanda has teleported into a music room overlooking the play area.

"Now, listen here you damn cat. Allen is more than a meal to me…he's…uh…damn it!" Kanda said dropping the cat and stalking over to a nearby window. Rascal calmly sat on the piano Kanda dropped him on and watched Kanda's reflection. It was odd, seeing Kanda's full fledging vampire form* and looking at his human form at the same time. Rascal's own reflection was that of a young tanned dark haired, bright eyed male with black cat ears, long black tail and black feathered wings, but only those who have seen it before would ever notice it all others would see just a black cat with eerily bright blue eyes. None of the current 'kittens' ever saw his full form, and he hoped they never would. Flicking his tail he watched as Kanda leaned on the window with a tender expression.

"Rascal…damn it. I think I love him." Kanda whispered, as if saying it any louder would jinx it.

_-Kitten, __**I**__ could have told you that.-_Rascal said, shaking his feline head.

"Looking back, I think my pride may have hurt him. Shit…think I fucked up?" Kanda asked, looking to Rascal.

_-Yuu-Kitten, there may be things that can never be fixed, but then again there are a lot of things that can. -_ Rascal said jumping down and trotting up next to Kanda. The cat leaped up onto the window ledge, purring when Kanda started to pet him. Rascal watched as Allen looked for Kanda and then looked up. The cat's ear twitched as he saw Allen barely mouth something, Rascal smirked as the school picked it up as: beautiful. Rascal nuzzled Kanda's hand.

_-Now kitten, get back down there as I see Wyatt making his way over.-_ Rascal said with a nod.

Kanda growled and was gone. Rascal sat there watching as Kanda stormed out, Wyatt skidded back a few feet by the vampire's mere aura. Kanda wrapped protective arms around Allen and Lau, who was on the white haired teen's shoulder. Allen laughed when Kanda blinked at Lau after the toddler demon kissed his cheek. Kanda smiled, causing Rascal to chuckle at the blush that appeared on Allen's face. The cat turned to look at Nathan, one of the two 5th years that hung out with the Kamelot siblings.

_-You must be a strong demon to hide yourself as long as you did from __**me**__ just now…-_Rascal said, eyes sparking with a challenge. Only a certain bloodline of demons could cloak themselves like 'Nathan' did.

"Truly sorry, but the young vampire surprised me and I just held my ground out of fear." Neah said, walking forward with a slight bow.

_-It's all right…what clan are you from?-_ Rascal asked, testing his theory.

"Ah…my clan is in hiding. I'm afraid I can't trust anyone with our name." Neah replied, telling the whole truth.

_-Tactful. What's your connection to Allen, demon? -_ Rascal asked, protective instincts rising.

"Honestly, I've never seen the child before now." Neah lied, eyes diming with an unknown emotion.

_-I don't sense a lie there…but, I'm not a lie detector. –_ Rascal admitted, eyes going back to the family-friendly scene before him. Lau was running around from Kanda and Allen.

"Right, you're nothing more than a cat with telepathy. Just as I'm no more than a 5th year here who just happened to spring out. Good day, Aetas." Neah said, fear rising as Rascal continued to watch Allen. The cat's aura was far too old…too powerful for Neah's like.

Rascal watched the youth leave out of the corner of his eye.

_-Good day, Neah Noah.-**_Rascal said, knowing for sure what clan and who exactly 'Nathan' was now.

Nathan never picked up speed but made as if he never heard the feline. Rascal smirked and locked eyes with Wyatt, who was watching Allen, the youth backing away and fleeing.

_-And so the cat has found its mouse…or in this case mice's.-_ Rascal said to himself, counting the Kamelot Siblings as Noah.

*-With Lavi-*

Lavi laughed as he ran from Timothy and Alma, Allen and Kanda started Hide-and-Seek with Lau, with a few other students playing as well to make it more fun for the toddler. Alma and Timothy were playing Tag with Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee said that since none of them were human it was training as well for Timothy and his shifting. Alma readily agreed. Lavi was the primary target as he was faster than Lenalee and smarter than them. The werewolf ran and never saw the pair of legs of the slumbering male until he tripped over them and went face first into the ground. He moved to lie on his back and stared at Tyler. Tyler meanwhile open half-lidded eyes and gazed at the poor werewolf. Lavi gaped and then scrambled up as he ran from those alluring eyes. Tyler smirked and lay back down, fantasying about a red haired werewolf at his mercy.

*-Later With Rascal-*

Rascal trotted around the Main Hall, tail twitching as unseen hands decorated the place. Due to the threat of the Akuma many of those who were afraid to fight had apologized and then fled home. Rascal himself had seen off many 1st and 2nd years, prodding the youngsters back to the protective arms of their parents. Those who stayed behind had no home to return to, so they called the school their home. Rascal paused as he heard the school itself fussing over the students like a mother hen. Chuckling lightly the feline continued his trot, passing the tall towering Christmas Tree. Lau and Timothy both had put up the eight pointed star that rested at the top. Garlands and tinsel lined the arches, doorframes and wall trim. Small five pointed stars centered themselves on the garlands, while twinkles appeared randomly on the ceiling and halls. Rascal smirked and nodded.

_-Good, work. The kittens will love it.-_

*-With Allen-*

Allen paused as Alma was going a mile a minute. Sitting in their living room, Allen and Kanda were treated to an interesting sight. Arystar chuckled as Alma and Lavi went back and forth on the theme for the School Christmas Ball. Rascal walked in after Timcampy let him in through the window and leaped into Arystar's lap he settled flicking his ears.

_-On contrary, kittens…the theme isn't "Nightmare Before Christmas" or "Stealing Santa"…it's "The Nutcracker". -_ Rascal said, both boys paused and looked at him.

"As in the ballet?" Alma asked.

_-Yes.-_

"Why?" Lavi asked next.

_-The founders are coming for this year's celebration and Yvonne got to pick as she is estimated to be the first to arrive. So, she picked her favorite story.-_Rascal said, noting with glee at Lavi's paled complexion. Lavi only heard stories about his dear ancestor…but, it was enough to scare him witless.

"So, who's who?" Arystar piped in. Rascal snickered.

_-Well, Kittens you have to come with me in order to find that out.-_Rascal said, getting up.

Rascal walked ahead of the group and kept his tail high as he led them to the Great Hall where Noise, Miranda, Tevak, Madarao, Nathan, Timothy, Fou and Lenalee were waiting. Allen smiled at his friends and politely inclined his head to Nathan. The elder returning the sign of respect with a familiar comforting smile. Allen blinked, but snapped his focus to Rascal when the feline leapt onto a nearby pedestal. Madarao cleared his throat.

"So, what's all this about?" the warlock asked, voicing the thought of the more bored students present. Rascal sat regal and proud.

_-Well, I have chosen those who will dress up as some characters from this year's theme: "The Nutcracker".-_ Rascal said, omitting the fact that Yvonne also begged for Lavi to dress his part personally.

There was silence and Nathan broke it with a small cough followed by the one question they all were afraid to ask.

"And who is dressing as what part?"

_-Well, first off our Nutcracker will be Yuu-kitten.-_ Rascal said with a nod.

Snickers were repressed as Kanda took the offered bag from the unseen helpers. Rascal leveled an even look at Nathan.

_-You, Nathan-tom, will be our Mouse King.-_ Rascal said, double meaning known only to him.

Nathan took the bag, a hidden gleam in his eye as Rascal turned his attention to everyone else.

_-Our President will be Noise; Miranda will be his darling Wife.-_Rascal said, playing matchmaker or devil, whichever they choose.

The two blushed lightly and nodded as they took their respected bags. Rascal gave Allen a knowing wink as the youth giggled.

_-Their two children Clara and Fritz will be Tevak and Timothy. Lavi will be our insane, but brilliant Drosselmeyer.- _Rascal said, noting Lavi's laughter.

Tevak and Timothy took their bags, while Lavi took his with a flourish bow. Everyone chuckled at him, even Rascal.

_-Fou, you will dress as Marianna the niece. Arystar will dress as the family's Butler.-_ Rascal nodded to the two, feeling sure in his choices.

The two nodded knowing their roles. Rascal seemed to lower himself in hiding.

_- Now, as for our supernatural cast. Lenalee, this is in no way a pun on your race, but I thought dressing you as the Sugar Plum Fairy would be fair. Madarao will dress as the Prince and counterpart to the Fairy.- _Rascal said, ears lowered.

Lenalee shot the feline a heated look, but accepted the bag nonetheless. Madarao took the bag with a sinking feeling.

_-The final two to partake, Allen and Alma will both dress as the two presents given before the Nutcracker. The Harlequin will be Allen, no pun intended and Alma will be the Columbine. – _Rascal said with a sweatdrop.

Alma took his bag, thought about something and then peeked. Allen sighed and smiled at Rascal when the cat gave him an apologetic look. Alma beamed.

"Thanks Rascal!"

Everyone exchanged looks as Alma took off, Arystar following behind. Rascal snickered.

_-What Arystar-kitten doesn't know is that The Columbine is female…- _The cat said.

"Alma's going to cross-dress?" Lavi asked, eye wide.

_-Exactly.- _Rascal said with a short nod. Everyone shared a laugh at Arystar's expense.

*-A Way's Off-*

Yvonne Bookman gazed over the School that she and her four best friends started. Sighing sadly she sat down, head snapping towards an old path.

"Could of sworn I hear little Lero calling out for me. Gosh, it's been far too long. We're all scared to go back. Once you get to be our age the past tends to overtake your mind a bit." She muttered, head slowly moving to look out over the school.

"As long as you let it the past will overtake what is rightfully your territory, Tabby cat." A sudden voice said from behind her.

Yvonne's head turned to look behind her, standing with leathery white wings folded neatly along the length of his back was a youth. His long silky straight white hair ended just at his knees, silky white cat ears flicked at the top of his head, while a sleek white tail wrapped around his waist, bright orange eyes glittered with age and wisdom, and pale ivory skin glittered like ice.

"Morte." Yvonne whispered the name of Aetas' elder twin brother. The one who left when the massacre occurred.

"Yes, Bonnie-tabby, it's me. To be honest I too am frightened." The male walked up next to her. Eyes watery and pained.

"Of Aetas…or Tarsus as we called him." Yvonne said, nodding.

"My little brother who was furious when I left to track down Adam. I wanted that demon to pay for that tragedy his foolish pride brought on all. Even his own son." Morte's voice went slightly cold.

"Lero." Yvonne said, remembering a small boy with wide eyes and a tragic birth.

"That child did not deserve a father like Adam…did you ever hear Lero call him 'Father'?" Morte asked.

"Never…not even once." Yvonne realized with a sick feeling.

"That's right, he always called him 'Sir'." Morte said, Yvonne shaking her head.

"Lero was so small…smaller than most in his age group." She pointed out with a small smiled. Lero's size was a cute factor to her.

"Yes, I seem to remember the boys protecting him most of the time." Morte said, a small chuckle as he remembered some of the more interesting events regarding Oliver and the other Elders.

"They did…Lero befriended Lucas' twins." Yvonne muttered the last part, Morte didn't miss it.

"He was used by his own Father to lure the Halflings into that room." The orange eyed Neko defended.

"What did the school do to that room?" Yvonne asked, wanting to know.

"…It sealed it underneath itself." Morte said evenly.

"The school does a lot." Yvonne sighed, knowing that it took all it could to cloak itself.

"It does what it can. Aetas and I are needed if it is to do its best though. Aetas is at half power because of my absence. I am needed to return if we are to protect our precious kittens." Morte said with a small purr.

"You know, it always scared me slightly at how you and your brother came to know the students as 'kittens'…and something that always bugs me…" Yvonne mused.

She then smacked his shoulder, sending the startled male into a nearby tree.

"Why the hell weren't you in the portrait?" She asked, a playful growl to her voice.

"W-w-w-well, I was!" Morte stammered.

"Where?" Yvonne asked.

"Under the desk…" Morte muttered.

"Scardy-cat." Yvonne facepalmed. Morte shifted into a sleek pure white cat with bright orange eyes. She stood.

"You're going to wait for the others aren't you?"

_[Yes. I will arrive with the last Founder.]_

"Meet you in there then."

Morte sat and waited.

*-Inside-*

Rascal's ears perked, his head snapped to the door and he smirked.

_-Kittens, a founder has arrived.-_

Yvonne threw open the doors, looking for the entire world like a Christmas themed Gypsy. A large flowing green veil with red flora patterns draped over the crown of her head and shoulders, her shoulders were bare and her torso was wrapped in a green strapless with red veil sleeves, her naval was exposed and her lower body was clothed in five layers of alternating reds and greens, her left slipper was red while the right was green.***

The Headmaster facepalmed.

"And how are all my lovelies this fine evening!"

_-Bonnie-tabby…where are the others?-_

"Shortly to arrive I would suspect."

As if on cue as soon as Yvonne walked 10 steps away from the door another entered. This male was slight smaller in frame and body that the female werewolf. His black hair streaked with violet held bells on the tips, a red and dark green hat sat on top his head and flowing robes to match wrapped around his body; he looked like a darker version of Christmas Spirit.

_-Hexi-tom!-_

"Hexi!"

"Bonnie! Where's Ryuu and Lulu?"

"Most likely fighting…"

"Oh crap…well, I have the first aid kit in case they hurt each other."

"Good boy!"

_-Ahem…tabby cat and tom...party?-_

"Oh…Hello everyone! Ryuu and Lulu should most likely cut me off-"

"GET YOUR ASS IN THERE LUCAS!"

"NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME YOU STUPID FLYING RODENT!"

_-Yup…they're here…-_

"Bonnie, Lulu used the taboo insult again."

"I know Hexi, thankfully their sons are here!"

"Olly! Suzu! Go out there and stop your idiot fathers from killing one another!"

Allen and Kanda snickered as their Grandfather's grumbled as they walked out.

"DAD! GET YOUR TAIL IN THERE AND SAY HI TO YOUR GRANDKIDS!"

"FATHER! THIS IS CHILDISH AND UNDIGNIFIED!"

"OLLY! YOU CAME TO SAVE YOUR DADDY!"

"DAD!"

Lucas Walker was uncermonisly tossed into the room and landed flat on his ass. Ryuusei Kanda walked out, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Ow! Olly how could you hurt your Daddy?"

Oliver stormed out. Subaru following him.

"Easily!"

Allen looked at Rascal.

"Seriously?"

_-Seriously.-_

Allen found that the Founders acted like siblings more than friends. Soon warmth and joy spread throughout the room. Lucas kept glomping Allen at every chance. Allen knew it most likely was because of the loss of his twins. Kanda also kept near him, Allen laughed and had fun…then an unfamiliar voice rang out.

_[The Halfling is under the mistletoe with the vampire.]_

_-Brother!-_

Allen and Kanda looked up, the elder with a knowing smirk. Allen gulped.

"Uh, K-K-Kanda…."

"Moyashi…I'll only say this once because you are the only one who can hear me. When the time comes…and we'll both know when it does…I'll stop feeding off of your right side and fed off of your left."

"What exactly-?"

"That means, Allen. That I want you for a life partner."

"Kanda."

"Moyashi."

They kissed. A pure simple, but ever so loving kiss. That kiss held more than Allen could say, and Kanda understood everything. When they parted; Rascal and a pure white version of himself said at the same time.

_-[The cat wins!]-_

**End**

***Re-read Chapter 6 to get an image of Kanda's vampire form. If you're not up-to-date with DGM Chapters (so far 201) then it's a Spoiler….whoops, I forgot that warning. It'll be in the next chappie. **

****Rascal knew? Or he just found out from this little exchange? Thought's on this in your reviews!**

*****O.O overboard much, Yvonne?**

**Fanart of this baby would be awesome guys…if you would do it out of the tenderness of your heart?**


	15. Chapter 13: Tratiors and Shocking News

**Lunny: Ok, this chapter is one that everyone has been waiting for. Before anyone rejoices I actually have Chapters planned out, I kept you all in suspense and I'm not saying anything yet but…**

**Morte: She doesn't own DGM only this plot which has been very well received and the OC's that may appear…also very well received. **

**Lunny: Thanks Morte…Have fun reading everybody!**

**Chapter 13**

**Traitors and Shocking News**

**Wednesday- December 23  
Black Order Academy: 9: 30pm**

They lost Allen.

Aetas cursed himself for not seeing the events leading up to that revelation sooner. Things were hidden, but if he would have remembered hints he saw that they were there! The panther looked around at Allen's little gaggle of friends.

Lavi had covered his mouth from when Tyki had stolen his first kiss. Lenalee was holding back sobs, clutching her injured left arm. Alma held a knocked out Timothy praying that the child was really all right, tears streaming down the otherwise cheerful devil's face. Arystar watched Kanda; the elder vampire nursing a sluggishly bleeding side. Kanda stood watching the horizon where the Noah's teleported with an out cold Allen, the vampire was vaguely aware of the burning pain in his right leg where a flesh eating butterfly had eaten most of his shin, his right shoulder wasn't better off as a spike had impaled him to remove him from Allen's side.

Morte in a huge albino panther form sat next to his younger brother.

_[I should have been here earlier.]_

_-Brother, they were prepared. Even if we could have intervened they still would have found a way to get Allen. This way we at least know the faces we're up against.-_

_[Yes…we do.]_

Lavi looked to the twins.

"Someone want to tell us how the hell is Neah Noah Allen's Father?"

The large cats exchanged a look.

*-5 hours earlier-*

**The Ark: 4:30pm**

The Earl giggled as he overlooked Lero. The once dual haired male was now a creature of lore. Hovering above a 7ft pool, which was encircled by large jewels that magnified the magic pouring into it, he was a sight to behold. His hair looked as if it was bleeding black, endless pools of red were dull and lifeless, his body was bony and pale almost transparent in some areas (if he stood he'd be at least 10ft tall), large 13 ft wings extended on either side while the tips of his elongated bony claws (all ten) touched the surface of the water.

"Good boy, Lero. Serve your beloved Earl and prepare the Ritual for Allen."

"Yes…Sir."

Lero knew that he was dying.

**Black Order Academy: 5pm**

Neah looked at his family.

Tyki was fantasying about Lavi, the red haired were had been the focus of his thoughts since their first meeting. Road was plucking petals from a daisy, while Wisely tried to block the twins' thoughts from his mind with busying himself by drinking tea. The twins were busy fooling around…with each other. The eldest Noah received a mental signal from The Earl to act. They had to get Allen now!

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked, distracting himself from daydreaming when he saw the torn expression on Neah's face.

"The Earl wishes to awaken Allen's demon blood." Neah said, pain draining to be replaced by cold indifference. Tyki paled and shivered at the expression.

"What?" Wisely exclaimed, the twins and Road startled into attention.

"It seems that when Maria conceived Allen; while we were still together, his demon blood reminaed in its human state. When I left and embraced my inner demon, his demon blood was never touched…the shinigami in him blocked it. He's nearing the Noah Age of Maturity; his shinigami blood started attacking the demon in an effort to protect what Allen had grown into. The Earl found a Ritual to awaken the demon…" Neah murmured, uncaring about their current surroundings. Road threw the flower steam at him.

"Neah! Hush! The school hears all the goes on in its walls you idiot!" She hissed, not noticing the dangerous glint in Neah's eyes.

"Road, dear…kindly shut the fuck up and back down." Neah said flatly. Road sensed danger and seemed to melt into the corner.

"Doubtless, those twin vermin know of what we're about to do. Wisely…open the portals we placed around here…would you?" Tyki said, eyes starting to glow.

The Noah's moved out, each searching for Allen.

*-With the Founders-*

Morte dashed into the room to find Lucas leaning on the window sill, Yvonne reclining on the couch, Ryuusei watching Lucas discreetly and Hex was carving something out of obsidian.

_[We have an issue.]_

The four stopped their activities and looked to the cat.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

_[One, there are Noah in the school and Two, they're after Allen!]_

Hex sprang up, "Come guys, let's get them!"

"Hold one Hexi, if we fight…Adam will see it as an outright Declaration of War! Those Noah's aren't to be taken lightly! I mean we all suffered at their hand before and who knows how many are hiding in the shadows." Yvonne argued.

"Where are they Morte?" Lucas focused solely on Morte, eyes becoming seas of inky blackness. Morte mentally smirked.

_[There's a set of twins heading down the 6__th__ fork in the South Halls hopelessly lost, the only female is in the 5__th__ West Hall heading towards the Nurse, the mind reader male is in the 8__th__ East Hall heading toward the training grounds, there's a lone male prowling the 11__th__ North Hall heading towards the cafeteria…the last one is the eldest and holds a connection to Allen-]_

"His Father, I know." Lucas interjected; shocking the others. He held up a hand to let Morte continue.

_[Yes, the school heard him admit it earlier…he's outside near the Main Gate. Allen and the others are there as well…or at least they're heading in that direction.]_

"Then we let events play out…if they get Allen; Adam will be caught as well." Lucas said slowly, the others grew expressions of mute horror and shock.

"Lucas, you're playing a dangerous game here." Ryuusei said a slight growl beneath his tone.

"Oh no, Ryuu…we are not playing at all. It's time for the children to overtake us…I know they can handle this…and something tells me that the school is more than willing to help. If it gets too tough for them we'll step in, after all what kind of Grandparents will we be if we didn't' let them rescue a friend with their own power?" Lucas said, turning his back to the others. Ryuusei took notice that the shinigami had shifted to his true form.

A black Medieval Jesters Cowl covered his once dull red hair, pure white bangs brushed his bottom jaw framing his face, a silver mask with thin black line patterns covered his face, a black and silver Jesters Tunic with long tattered sleeves descended past his fingertips, black tights wrapped around his legs while silver slightly puffy shorts clad his thighs and hips, and to complete the outfit were dual colored Jester Leather Boots that reached his mid-calf.*

"Morte, go and be quick." Ryuusei said, averting his gaze when inky black eyes turned with a grinning mask towards him. Lucas was really creepy in that form.

Hex gulped and glanced at a retreating Morte, wishing he could go with him, but Lucas had frozen all Founders in the room with his mere aura.

Morte reached the Main Gate by the time everything went down.

**6:30pm- By the Main Gate**

Allen knew something was horrible wrong when he saw Neah appeared suddenly in front of him and his friends. His worry only increased when Kanda hissed with one hell of a growl…

"Noah."

Allen gulped and glanced to Timothy who Alma had gently pushed behind him. Arystar had stepped so that Alma was shielded somewhat by his own body. Kanda stepped in front of Allen; eyes starting to glow. Neah smirked as the friends all kept near the Half-Breed.

"So, protective. How refreshing and oh so heartwarming. Now Allen, come over here please." Neah said, holding out a polite hand out to his side.

"Hell no! Why would you think that I would go near you?" Allen exclaimed, hand clutching Kanda's sleeve. The vampire's eyes got dangerous and protective.

"I'm sure a Christmas gift was your mother's silver locket in the shape of the family chest. Am I right?" Neah said, trying not to look Kanda in the eye for that would ruin everything they worked for. One look and that vampire could enslave him for a few minutes; enough time for those damned cats to get Allen into Aetas' garden then they'd never be able to get him.

"My Aunt gave me that…when Kanda and I turned in for the night. No one was around." Allen said, face paling. Kanda's hand rested on Allen's right hip the vampire drew the shinigami Halfling further behind himself.

"Didn't you know that one of the Noah's abilities is to remain undetectable unless one of those damned cats are around?" Neah asked part of him delighting in the panic that some of Allen's friends were showing it died at seeing Allen's own terror.

"No." Allen's voice was soft, and it reminded Neah of Allen's mother.

"Then let's say a little birdie told me." Neah said gently, almost fatherly. Allen mentally shook himself at the mere thought, but his blood told his mind otherwise. Pulling out the locket he looked up to see a forlorn lost glaze over those dull empty yellow eyes. He looked back down and opened it; he caught the small folded piece of paper that fell out of it.

*-Flashback-*

Anita pulled Allen aside. Kanda hovered in the background able to hear, but politely far enough that he wasn't imposing on a possible family moment.

"Allen, Your mother left me a letter before your birth. I read it two weeks later. It said that around your 16th birthday she wanted you to have her locket. I've kept it with me; she sealed it so that only you would be able to open it. Here…" She handed Allen a silver locket on a strong silver chain. The Walker Crest was of two masks a full face mask that looked like it was the sun overlapped by a half mask that looked like it was the moon, Allen ran his finger tips over it and realized that both masks had a sword running through them both.

"Kanda…" Allen whispered. He smiled and turned to the elder vampire, never flinching when he looked directly into Kanda's eyes. Anita blinked with a slight jump, she looked back and forth. Chalking it up to him hearing his name and responding she walked away.

"Look, if you feel it there's a sword…" Allen said, taking Kanda's hand and placing it on the crest. The vampire gently traced it and smirked.

"Just shows that our families should have been connected…I'm glad once we feel we're ready…" Kanda said, smiling when Allen spoke up.

"We'll be that bridge." The white haired youth said, joy making his eyes sparkle.

"You know it, Moyashi." Kanda said, with a half smirk.

They walked to back to their room, where most of the night Allen and Kanda talked about each other. Neither knowing that Rascal was watching from a hidden ledge above them.

_-Heh, the cat so wins…- _He mentally mused to himself, Morte caught it and chuckled as he prowled the grounds.

*-End Flashback-*

Allen looked at the picture in the locket. On one side was engraved: _**Allen, Meet Your Father**_, on the other was a picture of his mother with her long dark wavy hair and dark gray eyes beside her with his hand on her shoulder was a tall male with dark brown hair and warm bright honey eyes. Allen unfolded the paper to find it was another picture, at the sight of the male next to his mother all color drained from him. Kanda turned sharply and looked; the others found they couldn't move for some strange reason.

The very Noah that stood in front of them, currently humming for some reason, was standing next to Maria Walker, same expression as Allen's Father in the locket along with the same outfit. Neah had walked up unnoticed and saw both pictures.

"Oh, so the camera could do that." He said, Allen gasped and Kanda drew him back as the vampire made to jump back, but found he couldn't move. Neah didn't break his little melody as he chuckled and twirled his fingers as if playing a stringed instrument. Kanda growled.

"Release us." The vampires tone was deadly.

"Make me." Neah childishly replied.

Allen looked to the two pictures, then back up at Neah.

"Dad?"

The humming stopped as if Neah choked; he stopped twirling his fingers allowing everyone to move away. Allen stayed put, Kanda at his side. Neah's eyes took on a warm gleam as he heard that word.

"That's what these pictures mean…you're my Father. Aren't you?" Allen, taking a hesitate step forward. Neah stepped back looking for all the world terrified of his own son.

"Y-Yes, I never thought I would hear that…I'm sorry Allen…I-I can't be your father. I never acted like one to you…I can't act like one now…I hope you can forgive your wretched father." Neah said, silent black tears running out of the corners of his eyes. Before Allen could reach out he sprang back and onto a nearby rock formation. Tears staining his shirt and skin he raised his left hand to signal to the others. Soon he was surrounded by the other Noah's; Tyki was on his right, Wisely was a little lower down on his left, Road was just above the twins, who both were crouching down guns on display in insane glee. Allen knew then what Neah meant; Neah Noah could never act like a Father while The Earl lived.

"Who moves first?" Devit asked, eyeing Arystar with a challenging look. Neah composed himself before he spoke, Wisely stepped up and sat down on the elder's left side, placing a hidden hand into Neah's own. Neah squeezed it before letting go to wipe some tears away. Tyki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The child is not to be harmed, as a matter of fact…" he flexed his fingers and played an invisible keyboard. Timothy's eyes went blank and he fell unconscious, Alma clutched the child to him. Dread seeping into his core as he realized that should the fight start he wouldn't be able to join due to Timothy still being there. Alma figured that if he ran one would pursue…he was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place. Arystar glanced down and bit his bottom lip.

"Alma, should they start a fight…I'll protect both of you with every fiber of my being. I know this isn't the place, but…." Arystar started to say.

"Love you too, Ari." Alma beat him to the confession a smirk tugging at his lips. Arystar smiled warmly eyes focused on Alma and Timothy. Road made a gagging motion.

"Ick, a love confession…" she whined, the twins chuckled lightly. Neah sighed, while Tyki leered at Lavi. Wisely cringed and took a deep breath.

"Ok, Tyki! No bad images please! Kanda…I don't think you can do that with a sword…but, I'm sure you'll be able to work something out. Road…Allen belongs to Kanda stop with that line of thought right now. Twins…SHUT UP! Lavi, yes Tyki is well built in all areas. Lenalee, uh….please don't do that…I personally like my eardrums and I wanna have kids when all this drama is over. Arystar and Alma, you guys look like a perfect little family over there…I hope that this fight doesn't go horrible wrong. Finally, Allen…Neah is your Father…and when we all get back to The Earl; you'll know more about the other half of your family."

_[Afraid not, kitten!]_

Alma beamed, "Morte! Where's Rascal?"

_[Aetas is indisposed at the moment, it seems we have an infestation problem. Tell me little Noah, did that Angel put up the fight you were expecting?]_

Road paled and stuck her tongue out. Morte clicked his fangs as he chuckled darkly.

_[I expected as much from another of the Guardians of the School. Now then you little Noah-kittens run along and leave Allen alone.]_

"Can't he's turning 16 soon, We're taking him." Tyki said, placing a foot forward. Morte turned bright orange eyes to Allen, the Halfling held up the two pictures weakly.

_[I see…so you know he's your Father.]_

"How?" Allen asked, genuinely confused.

_[It'll all be explained later…they're attacking now!]_

Morte sprang back as a spike imbedded itself where he once stood. Hissing the small house cat shifted into a larger panther form, leathery wings extended to their full glory.

The fight started quickly.

Tyki and Lavi exchanged blows, both hesitating when skin touched.

Road took on Lenalee, there's a cat fight.**

The twins both attacked Arystar, Morte joining in to let Alma tend to Timothy.

Wisely kept back keeping an eye on Allen and watching to make their escape should the scales tip against them.

Neah took on Kanda; Allen couldn't bring out his scythe knowing that he'd be raising it against his own Father. Kanda made sure to go easy on the elder. Neah was impressed that the vampire was still strong but not overdoing it. Neah smirked, spun and caught the vamp off guard. Kanda fell; Allen was by his side.

"Kanda!" Allen helped his vampire back to his feet. Road snarled and tossed a well aimed spike in Allen's direction. Kanda pushed Allen and took it to his right shoulder. Allen's cry alerted all. Neah's cold eyes snapped to Road; she flinched and grazed Lenalee's arm causing the fairy to squeak and land.

Road joined Wisely. The twins were next after shooting Arystar's side. Tyki was the next to last after pinning an unaware Lavi and stealing a precious kiss. Neah was the last to join as he grabbed Allen, knocked him out and dashed to the others. Kanda made to give chase, but Tyki sent a butterfly at the vampire. Kanda hissed in pain as the insect started eating his right shin.

The Noah's vanished.

Rascal came too late.

The panther quickly removed the flesh eater and accepted the blow to the head that Kanda gave him.

(and insert the start of the chapter here)

Rascal swallowed and Morte thought.

_-The first thing to explain Kittens is the Noah demon blood.-_

_[It's unique.]_

_-Highly…The Noah's descend from an ancient demon that was rumored to be born from humans.-_

_[This demon was also rumored to be the strongest demon, because demons as bad luck would have it are creatures of limit.]_

_-They seem as if they have unlimited power, but that is not truth.-_

_[Humans are creatures that change and adapt to their situations. Demons are born with limitations, they may break them, but that is only decided by the forerunners of their clan.]_

_-In other words, if you were to be born anything not human…don't pick demon.-_

_[They are generally speaking the weakest of the non-human races.]_

_-Pick something with human blood or a hint of it…those races tend to thrive as they adapt.-_

_[Anyways, Noah's have the entirely terrifying ability to take a completely human form…As in, no demon aura…no demon traits…no demon anything.]_

_-If you've seen it at least 3 to 5 times, you'll know what to look for in order to spot a Noah in human form.-_

_[One, they're eyes will always be either a bright or dull honey color. Two, they'll always have at least three family members with them. Three, they'll always have dark hair and Four, they'll sometimes have glowing eyes in the dark.]_

Lavi held up a hand, "I think I get it. When Neah met up with Maria she had no idea what he was. They hook up and he leaves before she finds out that Allen was on the way. Once she does find out she most likely tried to find him and found out he was a Noah!"

"Anita said that they went after the Earl. Think they went after him for Neah?" Alma wondered.

"I think they did, but what did they take from Cross?" Lavi asked, the others nodding in agreement.

"Half of his mask." A small voice said from the air.

They all looked to the small male that hopped forward. At least it looked male…they couldn't tell. Its skin was soft peach, small gold wings graced its back, large black eyes and puffy long gold hair ended in a tuff of white.

_-Timcampy where the seven hells have you been?-_

"Hiding! Did you know that those wacky Founders sent me into the Earl's hideout?"

_[Find anything out?]_

"Yeah, Lero's dying and the Earl an't doing jack shit to save him!"

"_**-[What?]-"**_

"Wow, uh…The Earl has Lero warming up some Soul Ritual for Allen! It's starting to kill him!"

_-Cripes.-_

_[Things just keep getting better don't they?]_

"To explain the whole mask thing….Walker shinigami each have a special mask…Neah Noah took Cross' years ago. It's all pride really. Now explain the Noah blood!" Tim said waving a hand to the cats.

_-To put it simply…Neah was human when Allen was conceived…Allen's demon blood never awoke. Noah's mature on their 16__th__ birthday.-_

"Moyashi turns 16 on Christmas. We have two days to get him the hell out of there." Kanda said, eyes focused on the cats. Rascal shook his head.

_-Adam would expect you all early. Besides, you all need to rest and prepare yourselves. Killing will be required, and I don't think any of you are really ready to take a life.-_

"So, what we wait till last minute!" Kanda exclaimed.

_[Exactly, hear me out Kanda-kitten. You're missing most of your right leg…and I have no doubt that those spikes were poisoned. All of you need to see Helvaska. Then we'll talk about attack plans. Deal?]_

The others nodded reluctantly. Kanda hated it all, but somewhere knew that Neah would protect his son.

Or Kanda would personally kick his sorry ass.

**End**

**Lunny: DONE!**

**Morte: That took you what…a week?**

**Lunny: Shut up! I wanted to get everything right…if anyone's confused ask and I'll try to clarify! Side note:**

***I actually drew Lucas in his shinigami form! Now, all I have to do is find a scanner…dang. **

****KICK HER ASS LENALEE!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 14: What to do?

**Lunny: Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry, the last one took so long to get out. **

**Cold: I feel sorry for them in this one…**

**Solarius: Shut it baka wolf!**

**Lunny: Ignore the idiots…I don't own anything but the apparently kick ass plot. For those who read both my works that is in-progress: sorry about the YGO story, I know for a fact once I'm done with Night School I'll be able to focus on that baby. I'm really bad at multi-tasking I noticed. **

**Cold: On with the chapter!**

**Lunny: HAVE FUN AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14**

**What to do?**

**Thursday- December 24  
The Black Order Academy- 11:30pm**

Kanda decided that Teachers were useless.

For the entire day the teachers and other adults that were at the school were discussing what went down the other night. Word traveled fast around the school and the Founders hadn't said a thing to anyone.

_Here I stand,  
Helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes,  
So many days gone by.  
Easy to find what's wrong,  
Harder to find what's right.  
_

Kanda and the others felt like they were failing Allen. So far it looked as if no one wanted to go up against the Akuma or more importantly…The Earl. Aetas and Morte were dealing with the adults. Kanda hoped that they would talk some sense into them. He vowed to himself that no matter what, he'd go even without his families blessing, however dangerous that may be.

_I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.  
I won't stay long,  
In this world so wrong.  
_

The vampire looked around the group that had formed in a short amount of time. Madarao, Tevak, Fou, Bak, Miranda, Johnny, Tapp, Daisaya, Link and Noise had all come when Kanda sent out a message among the students who knew Allen. Lenalee, Alma, Arystar and Lavi were already at his side. He mentally counted their numbers to be 15; he hoped to whatever higher power up there that it was enough.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
_

Morte appeared and the group tensed. The pure white feline paused and counted over the number.

_[Impressive, Kittens…15 of you still believe in Allen.]_

"We're bringing him back, Morte." Kanda said from his seated position.

Morte looked at the group; Kanda was seated on a stone fountain; the water had long since dried up his eyes as bright as the sword resting next to him, Lenalee sat atop the highest basin her legs crossed like a perfect lady wings ready, Lavi sat with his head resting just next to Kanda's sword-less side eyes set and hard his claws visible, Arystar sat inside the lowest basin hidden in half shadow looking for all the world like a killer, while Alma sat on the middle basin one leg brought up for his chin to rest on eyes merciless. Morte was personally glad that while on School Ground he was virtually invincible or else he'd worried that he was about to get killed. He looked around the desolate garden to the others that had gathered.

Link and his cousins were sitting on a stone bench, Tevak leaning her head on her elder brother. Fou was sharpening one of her blades, while Bak inspected his bo-staff. Miranda checked over her holly staff, Noise strummed the lyre he had with him. Nearby those two were Johnny and Tapp; the elf plucked his bow face grim while the ogre tested his spiked club. Sitting in Noise's shadow was Daisaya. The imp had a murderous glint in his eyes that made Morte really glad that the kittens saw him as friend.

_[I'm afraid Kittens, that the adults have ruled Allen a hazard and a Noah.]_ Morte said, expecting an outburst.

"Bastards." Arystar hissed, Kanda glanced back knowing his cousin was getting mad. Morte expected worse, but wasn't complaining.

_[Understand, Kittens the Noah's have long been a powerful force. None feel as if they could go against the sheer number of the Akuma at their beak and call.]_ He explained. Some of the teens nodded, rumors told of at least 15,000 + of Akuma coming to gather around the Earl.

"So, it's fear that halts our respected elders?" Madarao asked, Tevak shifting so that she leaned on Link's shoulder. Her cousin complied and accommodated her, as Madarao laid his arm across the back of the bench.

_[Exactly.]_ Morte said catching the twitch that appeared in Kanda's left brow.

"Still pathetic. Allen's important…" Kanda said. Morte sighed.

_[Not to them. He's merely another student here.]_ The cat grimly pointed out.

"He is to us, Morte." Lenalee said, the others nodding in agreement. Morte smiled and nodded.

_[I know Kitten.]_

_Trembling,  
Crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes,  
Stealing the life of mine. _

_I believe in you,  
I can show you that  
I can see right through  
All your empty lies.  
I won't last long,  
In this world so wrong.  
_

Aetas hissed to himself as he briskly walked away from the meeting room that the adults had set up. All had basically said that it was far too risky to go after one student. The Founders had sat there and done nothing! The black feline froze and shook the dizziness from his head. He was stressing too much and that was bad. If he blacked out while his brother was here…well, it goes without saying that he and his twin weren't really the nicest of shifters when pissed. He slowed as he neared the desolate garden; the school was upset about Allen just like the kittens that had gathered in that garden. His fur bristled as Lucas ran cold fingertips down his spine. Aetas looked up into Lucas' mask and the cat knew exactly what the Founders were doing. He nodded and walked into the garden.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
_

_-They're still bickering kittens, only this time it's about how to protect the school. Honestly, the way those idiots go on one would think that the Apocalypse was upon us.-_

"So, now they're not even thinking about Allen?" Alma asked.

_-Not even remotely.- _Aetas said, heaving a sigh.

"Fuck it, we're leaving now. Lavi can you track Allen's scent?" Kanda said, looking to the were. Lavi's smirk could be described as evil or just plain Lavi…Kanda went with the latter.

"Been tracking it, Yuu. I had my personal wolf pack on their trail." The were said proudly.

"Any deaths?" Arystar asked from the shadows, worry evident in tone but not in features. He almost looked hopeful to spill blood in the name of vengeance.

"Arystar, I got spirit wolves on my side. Why do you think I'm next in line for the clan leadership?" Lavi said with a light airy chuckle.

_[Spirit wolves were the mark of The Bookman Leader, Just as your sword is your mark Kanda, Allen's Scythe is his, Alma's telekinesis is his and the eyes are a Noah's.] _Morte pointed out to the group. A small cough drew everyone's attention to Timothy and Helvaska. The angel held a medium sized backpack, while the child held another.

"Here, medical supplies that Miranda and Lenalee know how to use." The angel gave Miranda the pack, smiling warmly to the others.

"Jerry said that he wanted to be here, but those Noah that got in made a mess of his cafeteria, he's cleaning it now." Timothy said, handing the backpack to Alma. The devil hugged the little fox kit briefly before slinging the pack on. Arystar walked out and hugged the child as well. Timothy sniffled but didn't shed a tear.

_Hold on,  
Hold on._

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at  
Him in the eye,  
As we dance with  
The devil tonight.  
_

"Good luck everyone." Helvaska said, all present feeling a sense of warmth and strength flow from her.

"Being Allen home." Timothy said, receiving nods from Allen's closest friends.

_[We'll be coming with you Kittens.]_ Morte said, leaping onto Madarao's shoulders.

_-You'll need the added power.- _Aetas said from his spot on Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda decided that the adults could bicker all they want. He and the others have a cherished person to save. As the battle ready group headed out; none noticed the founders that followed.

_Hold on,  
Hold on._

_Goodbye._

**End**

**Lunny: Things are starting to get heated people! Ok! Two Special Shout Out's! First to ****Watashi ****for being my 100****th**** reviewer, and Second to ****moshimellow**** for being the 45****th**** person to Alert this story! **

**Cold: The song in the background is "Dance With the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. **

**Solarius: Dang, Lune…fangirl much?**

**Lunny: HELLS YEAH! **


	17. Chapter 15: Poor Soul

**Cold: Wow, Chapter 15…just to let you all know it an't even close to being done…**

**Solarius: She has 20 Chapters planned and an Pro/Epi-louge. **

**Lunny: And this Ladies and Gentlemen is the one Chapter that is the most difficult to type. Partly because I wanna send Kanda and the others in there to kick some Akuma/Noah ASS! Sigh…but, here we go people. **

**Cold: She doesn't own anything but the OC's that appear.**

**Solarius: The song in the background is from a reviewer named…uh, Lunny…**

**Lunny: Kuro, back in Chapter 10 Kuro left a song suggestion "Someday" and while she/he said that they thought it encompassed all the characters; I liked the song so much I put in this chappie. THANKS KURO YOUR AWESOME!**

**Chapter 15**

**Poor Soul**

**December 25- Friday  
The Ark- 2:30pm**

Allen had been locked in a dim room since entering the Ark. The Earl had Allen separated from his father, Allen could still hear Neah's voice as it reached a frantic pitch calling his name. He shifted on the black bed that was in his room. The room itself was all black and gray, Allen's skin and hair were the only white to be found. Under the high, but small square window was a black desk. A large gray wardrobe stood in the corner twisted faces and claws adorned it, making Allen feel slightly fearful. The bed he was on was jet black, while plush warm gray carpet covered the floor. The walls were a dark gray and the ceiling looked was black. Allen felt no hope in the room and felt as if there was something watching him from the ceiling…something with large wings and a scent of death. He shuddered and winced as his left arm spiked with pain.

"…Kanda…" Allen whimpered, whishing for his vampire to appear.

"_Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live"_

Allen looked up at the window. The male voice carrying down from it was soft, comforting and all too familiar. Like his Uncle Mana.

"Uncle Mana?" Allen's voice was weak with pain.

"_Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay  
God speed  
This bright millennium  
On its way  
Let it come  
Someday"_

No, the voice was far too soft for his Uncle. Why was it so familiar? Like a song your mother would sing to you while in her womb…that lullaby lost to your just forming memories. Allen struggled to sit up, a soft cry escaping him as his arm jerked. The voice grew with a small amount of confidence.

_"Someday  
Our fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon  
'Till then  
On days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on  
If we wish upon the moon"_

Allen felt some of the pain recede. That voice…who was it?

_"There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share"_

Allen pulled himself up against the headboard. His gray eyes were pained as he looked up and locked eyes with warm gold.

"Dad?" Allen's voice was a mere whisper. The voice carried to him again, this time Allen knew why it was so familiar. Somewhere deep within himself he knew that his father was there…it was a weird sort of comfort. The Halfling felt a soft whisper of air and a large warm hand on his head. Neah had teleported into the room. The demon father had his Halfling son's head resting on his shoulder, lovingly stroking his hair and soothing the blood within the youth.

_"Someday  
When we are wiser  
When the whole world is older  
When we have learned  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live  
One day, someday"  
_

Neah looked up to see Tyki, Wisely and Cyril. Tyki nodded to let him know to continue. Neah smiled and went on.

"_Someday  
Life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
God speed  
This bright millennium  
Let it come  
If we wish upon the moon  
One day  
Someday  
Soon"_

Neah felt Allen drift into a deep sleep, Neah hummed a little before finishing.

_"One day  
Someday  
Soon"_

Neah never moved from his spot. He looked to his brothers and raised a inquiring dark eyebrow. Wisely spoke softly as to not disturb Allen.

"Eshii and Thread report that a pack of Spirit Wolves have been prowling the area in a 20 mile radius around The Ark."

Cyril shook his head, "That means a rescue team is most likely on their way."

"Neah, his friends from school are coming for him…I can feel that Vampire's Bloodlust all the way over here." Tyki said, a slight shiver running through his spine. Neah gave a light chuckle.

"You mean the Werewolf from whom you stole that kiss?" Wisely remarked dryly, waving a hand at Cyril who looked ready to ask.

"Him too." Tyki said with a smirk.

The four Noah looked to the door as it was opened by Eliade. The blonde jumped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Master's…The Earl requests that you not spoil the new member of the family. And that you all join him for dinner." She said, brown eyes looking tired. The Water Demon sighed as Neah didn't budge and the others merely smiled at her.

"I take it Lero is still indisposed." Neah said. Eliade quietly started counting the minutes until Neah's infamous temper spiked.

"Yes, Chomesuke and Kawamura are tending to him now." She said, thinking over what The Earl said was okay for her to reveal.

"Thank you, Eliade. I will remain here with my son." Neah said, smiling as Allen turned on his side and snuggled closer to his father. Eliade finally noticed the youth and mentally melted.

"Very well, Master Neah. I'll have Pierrot bring you both a proper dinner." She said, making a mental note to drop kick the jester-like Akuma should he even think about making a fuss over it.

"Elly…who has been tending to Allen since he's arrival?" Neah asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Marcus and Claire, Master." Eliade told the lie that The Earl told her to say.

"Elly…that's a lie." Tyki said, Neah's eyes shimmered.

"How so?" Neah asked the younger. Eliade felt cold fear slip down her back.

"Marcus and Claire were killed three years ago." Tyki said recounting the tragedy that occurred between the lovers. Claire had protected her younger sister and in blind rage Marcus went after the killers only to be slain as well. Mao the younger sister was a favorite Akuma of Cyril's as the child was half human and the Noah was currently teaching her the flute.

"Ah…right…" Eliade weakly said, a slight shake to her limbs. Wisely glanced to Neah and the elder smiled at her.

"Elly…" His tone was soft and non threatening. Eliade claimed slightly and knew that formalities were gone for the moment.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I request that you tend to him if I am not around. Or allow Tyki to." Neah told her, shifting so that Allen was more comfortable.

"My pleasure Master." Eliade bowed and left to get dinner for the father and son.

The brothers all looked at one another. Cyril smiled, patted Allen gently on the head and then left. Wisely followed smiling at the father and son pair. Tyki looked at Neah.

"I have a bad feeling, Neah. One that tells me that The Earl really is insane."

"Tyki, the two of us will not let Allen out of our sights. If the Earl wants to harm the son I was never allowed near due to his influence then he'll have to come up with a good threat to get me to comply with his wishes." Neah said, wondering what Allen looked like as an infant.

"Right, brother…" Tyki left unsure and worried about the truth behind the Earl's actions.

They didn't have to wait long.

**5:30pm**

The Earl called for Neah. The demon sighed and gave his now-awake son a smile before excusing himself. Allen smiled back, making the demon and human within the male agree on one regret: listening to the Earl in the first place.

Eliade smiled and nodded to Neah as he left. He didn't see the blade at her back as he turned to leave. Eliade sniffed and looked to Thread, she glared.

"Mark my words, Thread. That boy is more than he appears." The blonde knew that she wouldn't live. The look in the other's eyes was enough to convince her of that.

"Such pretty words…coming from a corpse." Thread sneered as he plunged his blade through her.

Eliade's scream was muffled by Thread's hand. Allen never saw the Akuma coming. Thread knocked out the startled youth and took to where Lero was. Road snickered as Thread passed her.

Thread never made it to the room.

Allen's shinigami blood made sure of that.

*-With Neah-*

Neah's meeting with the Earl was short and slightly worrisome to the father. It went something like this:

"Ah Neah, my miracle worker." The Earl said with open arms and a wide smile.

"Earl, what will you do with Allen?" Neah asked, keeping his emotions in check.

"I hear talk that we'll get visitors soon, do make the proper welcome for them." The Earl dodged the question.

"I will, now Earl-" Neah started.

"Good, good…now if you'll excuse me." The Earl said, an insane gleam taking root in his eyes. Neah didn't feel so good.

The Earl turned to leave, but stopped at looked back at Neah.

"Follow if you want, dear nephew. Your son is quite impressive." The Earl said, with a small nod.

Neah raised an eyebrow, but followed nonetheless.

*-With Tyki-*

Tyki walked towards where Allen was roomed. He froze at the smell of blood, rushing to the door he slowed and gulped.

Eliade's body was lying in front of the door, slightly trampled. Tyki's eyes glinted and he turned to start searching fo Neah. Chomesuke and Kawamura flew to stand at the end of the hall; both shaking like they saw a ghost.

"Ma-master Tyki…"

"Master L-Lero's room…"

Tyki didn't need to be told twice, he felt Lero's pain now in full force due to some unfathomable reason. Rushing down the hall he met up with the Earl. The Earl didn't acknowledge him but Tyki looked to Neah. The elder was officially pissed, his younger brother sighed and mentally counted his blessings that Neah was honestly related to him by blood or else he would have so been on the list of people okay to hurt. Neah looked to the younger gave a short nod and then turned cold heartless eyes back to The Earl's head. Tyki mentally snickered as he saw The Earl pick up his pace.

They entered into the room where Lero and Allen were. Thread's corpse was splattered all over the entrance.

"Yup...He's your son all right, Neah. He hates to be manhandled." Tyki remarked examining the deed. Neah's hallow chuckle caused the younger to shudder.

"My temper he may have...but, he is most definitely his mother's son. Take a look, Tyki." Neah said, nodding to the sight in front of them.

Allen stood there. A pure white jacket billowed around him, white fur lined the jester cowl like hood, hem and cuffs, while a silver half mask covered the top half of his face, his left arm was on full glorious display but now it was more like a black claw, a white belt with straps hanging off of it wrapped around the jacket and his waist.* The Earl chuckled and said one thing that made Neah really wanna kill him.

"Isn't his mother's blood so cute! *heart*"

Neah twitched. Tyki took a gaint step to the right. Then the younger looked up and paled, tapping the air next to Neah's shoulder he got the elder's attention. Tyki pointed up, Neah looked.

"Earl, what the hell did you do to Lero?"

"Aw, it's simple Neah...I merely fused his blood's together. Just like I'll do to Allen!" The Earl said.

There was a brief pause.

"What?" Neah asked flatly.

"You see...Allen's shinigami blood is hindering his demon. So, by combineing the two I'll strengthen the demon to the point where it can over take the shinigami completely! *heart*" The Earl said brightly like nothing was wrong with that.

Tyki blinked and then looked to Allen.

"We aren't on his list of: To Kill are we?" Tyki asked.

Neah locked eyes with Allen. The shinigami gritted its teeth.

"You...dare...brake...trust...Father."

Neah's heart fractured at that point, The Earl smiled brightly.

"No, No, No you flightless little Halfling! Your dear, Daddy has no idea what I'm going to do to you. Lero, be a good weapon and drag him into the Soul Pool please?"

Neah shot forward, but grasped only air as the shinigami was yanked back into the pool by wickedly long bony claws.

"ALLEN!"

**End**

**Lunny: Whew, ok folks...I honestly teared when i thought of what Neah must be going through. I mean the poor guy was convinced that Maria would of betrayed him, leaves and then finds he has a kid. Not to mention now that he and Allen got to know each other (Might add that on later) he just got backstabbed by FAMILY! *sniff* DAMN YOU EARL! Side note:  
**

***Ok, i so hope i got that decal right. Allen's Crowned Clown form...anyone wanna correct me go right ahead.**

**Cold: Reviews would be awesome!**

**Solarius: And due to personal issues Lunny lost the use of a personal laptop and may be slow in updating. So, bare with her until she finishes school and gets her own freaking laptop! Damn, Lune they're gonna kill you or just flat out kick your ass!**

**Lunny: Shut up! I love you all lots! And the whole (*heart*) thing is because i don't know how to put a heart in Doc.  
**


	18. Chapter 16: BANG!

**Lunny: Well, here I am on a 10 year old laptop. I love this little baby for working well enough to let me type up Chapter 16!**

**Cold: Finally, a Micro Word we're used to! That 2007 thing was starting to aggravate me.**

**Solarius: Starting to feel your age there, wolf?**

**Cold: . . . (=x=)**

**Lunny: *panic sweatdrop* On that note, may I direct your attention to the newest installment of "Night School"…all characters except for my OC's belong to Hoshino Katsura. Have fun reading!**

**Chapter 16**

**BANG!**

**Outside of The Ark- 6:00pm**

**Friday, December 25 **

Kanda and the others overlooked The Ark. Lavi had said that his pack had been spotted but not attacked. The vampire thought as he sat on a nearby boulder. Lenalee looked at him, Arystar looked to Alma who nodded.

"Hey, Yuu. What's the plan?" the devil asked. The twin cats had taken up a branch each on an old dead tree.

_-Kittens, when did Yuu-kitten become leader?-_Rascal asked with a bright eyed blink.

"Well, Rascal that's his beloved in there so I think its best to let him call the shots or else we'll be in trouble." Alma reasoned. Morte nodded and Rascal paled at the thought of Kanda going berserk on whoever was between him and his Moyashi.

"Lavi gets to make our entrance." Kanda said everyone exchanged nervous glances.

The werewolf pumped a fist into the air. Alma was sweating when he looked back to Kanda.

"And what about the rest of us?" the devil asked, making a mental note to smack some sanity into Lavi who looked demented and insane at that point in time.

"Lenalee, I believe a rematch with Road is called for." Kanda said, looking to the fairy.

"Leave her to me." Lenalee said, cracking her knuckles and smiling. Tevack and Miranda exchanged looks.

"Alma, Arystar I remember there were a set of twins that tried to hurt Timothy?" Kanda said with a raise eyebrow. The two parent figures visibly bristled at the memory.

"They're hides are ours, Yuu." Alma said with a low hiss.

"All right, cousin." Arystar replied with a wicked smirk.

"Morte, Rascal…I figure since you two aren't as powerful here as you are on school grounds…" Kanda looked to the two cats in slight worry.

_[Truth, right now we're at half power.]_ Morte confessed.

_-Nothing to fret about Kittens. We can hold our own against the likes of these losers. -_ Rascal said with a proud cat-like smirk. Morte sweatdropped at his brother's expression.

"That's what I thought. The rest of you…if any other Noah pops up don't be foolish and take them on by yourselves. Stick to teams that you all know work well with your skills. Let's be smart and play our strengths…and our weaknesses." Kanda said leaning forward rubbing his temples. The others nodded and jumped about five feet in the air when Kanda suddenly shot to his feet and sprang to the edge. Eyes bright with bloodlust and rage he scanned the building wall as if by some grace he was given x-ray vision and could see Allen. Rascal looked to his elder twin and nodded, the two shifted to their two legger forms*. Lavi blinked and gaped.

"Close your mouth, Lavi-puppy…we're still the same old Rascal and Morte you kittens grew to adore." Rascal said with a feline smile.

Lavi closed his mouth a stared at Rascal, "And here I thought that because you guys looked cooler that your personalities were different."

Rascal's smile cracked, Morte held out an arm to silence his brother. The elder looked to the vampire. Kanda had only spared them a glance as he quickly went back to scanning the wall. Growling he slashed a nearby tree in half…with a wing. Morte and Rascal sighed.

"Yuu-kitten…" Rascal said.

"Allen is located on the top floor between the towers." Morte said, pointing.

"How do you two-?" Kanda said over his shoulder mentally mapping out the general area from what the wolves picked up.

"We know how Adam thinks…" Rascal said with a hint of venom that told all he wasn't proud of that factoid.

"And we know what that Ritual needs to complete itself. Go quickly. We'll take care of the outside forces." Morte monotone, with equal dislike of that factoid.

"As a matter of fact, Kittens. We'll prove it by clearing a path for you all." Rascal said a glitter of a challenge to his brother.

"Follow us closely and make sure to not fall behind." Morte said, flexing his wings. The teens all nodded to the twins. Kanda and the others kept close as the two took to mid-air and sliced their way through to the door. Once there Kanda called out to Lavi.

"Lavi! Knock first, Baka!" The vampire called with a smirk to rival Lavi's.

Lavi grinned and took to his werewolf form, with one punch he 'knocked' on the door, as well as knocked it down!

*-To Neah-*

The Earl looked to the door at the sudden sound of the bang.

"Go see who that is…and then kick them out please. This will take 4 hours to complete. By 10pm we'll have a new family member!" The Earl said, waving a hand to Neah and Tyki. Neah's rage surged, but Tyki pulled him back with a hiss into his ear.

'Look, I don't like this either, but that vampire is the only one who can stop this. Challenge him and talk while you fight. I'm sure he'll listen to what you have to say.'

Neah growled, but gave a short bow and left with his younger brother. The other Noah joined them as they walked. Neah flicked his gaze over his family.

"Those children are here for Allen. Road take on the fairy." Neah said with a small nod to the youngest.

"Gladly." Road said, smiling.

"Cyril, pick your own target and stick with it." Neah looked to the other with a knowing look.

"Oh fine." Cyril said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wisely, take on someone you know you can beat." Neah said, worry showing in his eyes as he looked to the mind reader.

"Right." Wisely nodded.

"Twins, take out the devil and the taller vampire." Neah said with a smile.

"Tee hee, we have a score with them anyways." Devitt chuckled.

"Here comes the fun!" Jesdero squealed.

"Lulu, if things get tough for Road back her up." Neah said, silencing the youngest Noah with a look before she could voice her complaint.

"I will." Lulu said ruffling the child's hair, Road swatted her hand away but the child did with a soft smile.

Soon Neah and the others stood at the top of the grand staircase, Kanda and the others were at the bottom, surrounded by Akuma that protected the household. The vampire's bloodlust and rage radiated off of him in waves that struck any who got too close. Neah looked down at them, yellow eyes dead and cold. Kanda looked up and with fangs bared shot one hell of a glare at Neah; the Noah was unfazed as he started his descant. Kanda sliced an Akuma and started to ascend.

"I do hope our top four Akuma don't deter you any, Vampire-san." Road said as she pointed up. Kanda's head shot up and he backed up a few steps as Eshii, Pierrot, Chomesuke and Kawamura landed on the steps before him**. Link darted forward and smacked Pierrot away with his staff. The Akuma cackled and took off for a side room.

"Be careful, Howard!" Kanda called after the Warlock, Link gave him a nod and took off. Kanda snarled as Eshii tried to hit him, Fou blocked and Madarao smacked him through the ceiling to the floor above. The two exchanged a nod with Kanda and took off after him. The last two Akuma looked to one another and charged. Kanda blinked and easily knocked the two to the floor at the base of the stairs. Chomesuke groaned and Kawamura whined.

"Cho…you think maybe we really shouldn't fight now?"

"Kaa, I'm pretty sure the wimpy elf and towering ogre couldn't take us on."

Lavi looked back to the aforementioned elf and ogre. The two best friends looked at one another and then back to the two Akuma. Alma huffed.

"Hey, don't think just because you two are girls that they'll go easy on you. Get em guys!" The devil said, gesturing for the two to fight.

Johnny and Tapp engaged the two klutzy Akuma's.

Lavi shot past Kanda and let out a roar at Tyki. The Noah smirked and met the werewolf in mid-air, knocking him into the wall with one hand. With a feral growl Lavi slashed Tyki away, but avoided in harming the Noah. Tyki smirked.

"All right then Pup. Let's see who will win this little romp." Tyki said cracking his knuckles and his grin grew when Lavi rolled his massive shoulders.

Lenalee slid gracefully past Kanda and kicked Road back into a room one floor above them. Lulu took off after her, only to get smacked by one of Tevak's spells that sent her into the same room as Road. The fairy looked to the dark witch that levitated up and landed next to her. The two roomies smiled at one another and looked to the two female Noah's. Road helped Lulu to her feet and shot the two girls a glare.

"Hang on, little cousin. These girls deserve a proper fight…in true Noah fashion." Lulu said drawing a pair of wicked looking daggers, Road mirrored her elder cousins smirk as she produced spikes in mid-air. Lenalee's eyes narrowed as she looked to Tevak, the witch merely titled her head with a wicked glint and smiled. The cat fight had only just begun.

Cyril appeared at Kanda's side, the vampire hissed and was about to block when the tell-tale whistle of Daisaya's favorite ball sounded somewhere behind him. He moved and smirked as Cyril was knocked into the wall. Daisaya and Noise followed after him. The Noah looked down and dislodged himself from the brick. He landed and lashed out with his cords at the two teens. Noise blocked for the both of them with his wind and gave a half-smirk. Cyril nodded in appreciation.

"I feel slightly better about myself, knowing that it'll take two of you to fight me." Cyril admitted to the boys. Noise and Daisaya glanced up as Kanda continued to stride towards Neah, the other wasn't rushing it seemed as if he wanted the others to engage in fights before taking Kanda on.

Twin high-pitched cackles were heard above Kanda, the vampire looked up and braced himself as Jesdero and Devitt were falling towards him. Neah looked up as well and blinked in slight surprise as Alma and Arystar appeared in front of the two. With a well aimed blow Arystar and Alma had knocked the twins into a side room…on the other half of the entrance. Neah watched the throw and sighed as he heard the crash.

"Well, there goes the music room Wisely." He said to the mind reader walking a way behind him. Wisely chuckled and looked to the last two, Bak and Miranda. He tilted his head and launched himself past the vampire; making Kanda jump slightly. The white witch let out a small cry and the dragon barely blocked the kick in time.

"You two are mine." Wisely said with a sadistic smirk. Kanda looked back to the Noah, smirking when he saw a sword in the elder's hand. Neah picked up speed as did Kanda, a flash of silver and the two swords met with a clang. The fight had just begun.

*-Outside-*

Timcampy, who was sitting on a small ledge next to Morte and had just arrived from the Founders with updates, looked at the two sitting like guard dogs on either side of the front door.

"So, judging from the sounds inside…" The little golden golem said.

"The kittens are fighting…Hmmm, sounds like Kanda vs. Neah." Rascal said, chin in hand.

"Daisaya and Noise vs. Cyril." Morte said, looking at his nails.

"Madarao and Fou vs. an Akuma." Rascal said, brushing away some broken glass from the floor above them off his shoulder. Where the mentioned fight was happening.

"Link vs. an Akuma." Morte said glancing towards some Akuma still staring them down…they backed up.

"Johnny vs. Chomesuke." Rascal said with a chuckle.

"Tapp vs. Kawamura." Morte said with a smirk.

"Lenalee and Tevak vs. Road and Lulu." Rascal said, nodding his head to the side in knowing how that fight would turn out.

"Alma and Arystar vs. Devitt and Jesdero." Morte said popping his spine so he could recline a bit.

"Lavi vs. Tyki." Rascal said, remembering the first sound of a body slam.

"Bak and Miranda vs. Wisely." Morte said, recalling the voice they heard through the door. Timcampy looked back and forth while the two went on; the small golem shook his head vigorously.

"Hold on a darned minute, how the hell do you two know all that is going on in there?" The golem cried ruffling his hair in frustration.

"Tim, we know what's going on because that's part of our abilities." Rascal said with pride.

"That and we planted our auras on the little kittens in there." Morte said, popping Rascal's pride bubble.

"You two are really crafty and underhanded…you know that?" Timcampy told them with a flat look.

"We know." They both replied. Timcampy sighed heavily, his head shot up at a sudden thought.

"So, how is the Earl related to Allen?" the golem asked.

"Well, actually the family tree stands at this: The Earl is Uncle to all but Road and Lero." Rascal said.

"Those two are his children, Lero is his son from his first wife while Road is his daughter from his second." Morte interjected.

Timcampy nodded while mentally taking notes.

"Neah, Cyril, Tyki and Wisely are brothers. While Lulu, Jesdero and Devitt are siblings." Rascal went on.

"Ok…So, Allen?" Timcampy asked slowly.

"Is pretty much nephew to the Earl…I think." Rascal answered with a raised eyebrow. Timcampy hummed and then looked to Morte.

"Who was his first wife?" the golem asked. Rascal deadpanned and Morte winced.

"Kimiko Kanda." The silverette said with a pained look.

"Wasn't that-?" Timcampy slowly said, connecting some dots.

"Ryuusei Kanda's little sister? Yes." Rascal said flatly.

"Oh…you know, something always bugged me, what killed Mana?" Timcampy said, flying up a bit.

"I suspect they have a weapon made from a dead shinigami. It's not a well liked type of weapon due to the insanity that comes with it, but weapons such as those exist." Morte said with a shrug.

The three jumped at the sudden cry of sheer terror and pain at the start of the Akuma hoard. Timcampy blinked.

"Well, look who's late to the party! Our beloved Founders!" Rascal said with a wave of his hand as the four became visible***.

The Founders were here, announced by the cries of pain and terror of Akuma unfortunate enough to cross their paths.

Lucas in all his shinigami glory stood between a full fledge vampire Ryuusei Kanda and fully turned werewolf Yvonne. Ryuusei now had dark lavender hair that whipped behind him in a high ponytail, bright glowing gold eyes shown in the night's darkness and black wings folded along his back. Yvonne stood on Lucas' other side, she was in her werewolf form which stood at a towering 9'9" with a slender graceful build and figure. Her fur and mane were of varying shades of lavender and her eyes were a bright jade. Above them was Hex in full devil form. Twisted black horns crowned his head, while his wings grew to about 10ft on either side (small compared to Ruse's 15ft wing span) to finish the look a long whip-like triple barbed tail flicked behind him.

The twins both looked at one another, trying not to laugh at the Akuma's scrambling away from the Founders. Lucas looked to the Akuma on top of the roof; Hex took off for them levitating boulders and other large objects to throw at them. Lucas then tilted his head towards the Akuma's on the far right; Yvonne growled low and shot off towards them her spirit wolves already tossing up bodies before her. Lucas' final head tilt was towards the Akuma's on the far left; Ryuusei smirked and drawing his sword darted towards them. The Shinigami looked to the Akuma's in front of him, making a mental line as to where to strike so he wouldn't steal a kill from his friends; he lifted up his hands. Small teal orbs that were attached to each point on his outfit started to glow softly; Morte started chuckling as Rascal smirked. Timcampy watched in amusement as the Akuma's all froze; some started having trouble breathing some simply couldn't move. Lucas flipped his palms up and the Akuma who couldn't breathe watched in horror as their souls lifted from their bodies. Those who couldn't move had to watch as their comrades then fell, lifeless. ****

"To those entirely still breathing, Congratulations." Morte said bringing Timcampy to sit in his hand as he leaned back.

"You weren't killed by a Shinigami, but please pray for your friends who were." Rascal said stretching and smiling at the dozen left.

"For now their souls are his play toys until he wishes to release them." Morte said shaking his head at the amount of Akuma left. Timcampy blinked fluttered up and glided over to Lucas. The Shinigami held out a bony clawed ivory hand and the golden golem landed lightly on it.

"Just remembered something, Lucas created Timcampy, wonder what for?" Rascal mused.

Morte shrugged, "One of the reasons we will never understand Lucas Walker, little brother. You never know how he'll react to something."

The little golden golem nodded once and fluttered up to hover next to Lucas as the shinigami walked forward. He stopped between the twins and waited. Ryuusei walked up, cleaning off his blade and stood next to the masked male. Yvonne shortly joined them; glancing back to the Akuma's left, but at the tilt of a mask she made no move to destroy them. Hex landed behind Lucas little giggles escaping as he tried to calm himself from the bloodlust. Lucas held up a hand over his shoulder, Hex locked fingers with Lucas, Ryuusei placed his hand over theirs and Yvonne wrapped her hand around Lucas' expose wrist. Timcampy placed both small hands over the joined ones. The shinigami sighed and the four composed themselves. Ryuusei looked to the twins.

"The last dozen are yours to kill. Make it quick, Lucas wants you both to join us inside, its cold out here and your not dressed for the weather." The vampire said, causing the twins to chuckle at the fact that they know Lucas would say that. The twins pushed the door opened, bowed and turned to the remaining Akuma's with twisted grins.

**The Ark- December 26**

**Saturday: 3:00am**

The Founders entered.

Lucas took in the sight, Neah and Kanda were missing but that wasn't his concern. Bak and Miranda had Wisely tied; Miranda was tending to Daisaya's wounds while Noise fought Cyril. Hex hissed when he saw Alma and a wounded Arystar exchange blows with the twins, Lucas nodded and the devil darted towards his beloved family. Ryuusei looked for Kanda and released a huff of irritated air when he didn't see him; Lucas reached behind and patted the hand that lay on top of the vampire's sword hilt; calming the male.

Yvonne growled and launched herself at Tyki; who had pinned Lavi. Tyki was smart and stayed put when a growl resounded somewhere above him as the world stopped spinning. Yvonne removed her paw as Ryuusei whistled to her. She turned and looked to where Lucas was pointing; Lenalee was staked to the wall above the door. Yvonne howled and leapt up to where Road and Lulu were beating Tevak. The female werewolf quickly knocked the elder Noah through the wall and into the next room, with one large paw she pinned down the younger Noah. Road didn't move.

"Well, aren't you a wise child." Yvonne said gruffly. The werewolf winced when she saw the cuts and bruises on the small witch, a large spirit wolf appeared and took the girl to Miranda. While two others managed to get Lenalee. Lucas looked around and raised a hand level with his shoulder, again when he flipped it souls gathered to his palm. Chomesuke and Kawamura both were dragged in by collars around their necks. The two females blinked up at Lucas and scrambled to their feet.

"M-Master Lucas!" Chomesuke said, joy and relief radiating from her.

"We were hoping that you would have come earlier." Kawamura added, sighing. Lavi blinked in confusion and looked to his great-grandmother who tossed a tied up Road and Lulu next to a tied up set of twins, Cyril, Tyki and Wisely. She waved a paw signaling that she would explain things later. Lavi nodded.

"The two you were fighting." Ryuusei stated.

"Following us, Master Ryuusei." Chomesuke said with another bow. Ryuusei looked at Lucas who merely shrugged. The vampire hated to be called 'Master' and was tolerant of proper manners…but sometimes people could be too proper.

Johnny and Tapp came panting in from where the two had come. Lucas looked to Miranda; the white witch calmed herself as Arystar joined the list of those she had to tend to. Ryuusei sighed and nodded his head to her.

"Help her, you both are healers. Tend to the wounded. You Noah better be smart and retreat for now. Lucas is being merciful only because Neah is helping Kanda." The vampire said as he and Lucas strode past all the others.

"I leave the rest to Hex and Yvonne." Lucas drawled as they disappeared down a hall.

*-Meanwhile-*

Neah and Kanda were dashing down the hall directly leading to where Allen was being kept. Neah deflected a blow and wanted to smack the vampire.

"Have you bloody been listening to a blasted word I've said?" The Noah asked, seeing that Kanda backed off and was panting.

"Not really." Kanda admitted.

"Ugh, let me go over it again! Allen is in serious trouble and I believe that your one of the only people to stop it from getting worse." The Noah stated.

"Oh really, how's that?" Kanda asked.

"If he's slipped into some type of coma, then the one who holds his heart will be the key to waking him." Neah said, feeling a slight headache start to form.

"You do know how cheesy that sounds right?" Kanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm well aware, yes." Neah deadpanned.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda shook his head with a determined look.

"Through those doors, ironically." Neah muttered.

"Good." Kanda said sheathing Mugen.

"What are you-?" Neah cut himself off as Kanda backed up.

Kanda ran at the doors.

*-A Few Minutes Before Kanda Knocks The Doors Down-*

The Earl giggled with pure glee. Allen's skin tone was almost completely tanned and his eyes were losing their beautiful gray as they turned yellow.

"Happy Biiiirrrrtttthhhhdddaaaayyy-MURPFF!"

Kanda had dropped kick The Earl, right into the opposite stone wall.

Neah stood there jaw dropped before he rushed in and stood at the pool side.

"Excuse me, but did you just-?" Neah trailed off at a loss for words.

"Drop kick the lard ass? Yes, yes I did." Kanda said, walking up to the opposite side. Neah looked up to Lero.

"Lero, I know you can hear me. We need to get Allen out of there…but, I'm worried that it might hurt you. Do you think you can help at all?" Neah said, praying to whatever power that was listening for both Lero's and Allen's safety. Kanda looked at the large jewels, something sparked from his past.

"_**There are certain Ritual's which require the creation of new soul…if the caster wants complete control over the person being 'reborn'…"**_

"The Jewels that are to be used in this Ritual are…Lapis Lazuli, Opal, Turquoise and Beryl. The very same that are here... What is he doing to you, Moyashi?" Kanda muttered sadly.

"He's fusing the bloods." Neah stated confident.

"No… these jewels are to be used when one wants to create a soul to bend to their will. He's creating the perfect imposter. It's Allen, but yet its not." Kanda said, finally looking up. He blinked at Lero and moved so that he saw Lero in full glory.

"He's a Kanda." Kanda breathed, the young vampire knew his blood when he saw it. Those wings…those eyes…that form was that of a Kanda fully released, it was also the one form that no Kanda used unless absolutely necessary. Kanda looked to where The Earl was still knocked out; Mugen trembled with rage of its wielder.

"Remove…jewels…" Lero's voice was soft and barely above a whisper.

Neah and Kanda both looked to the jewels, the Noah knew from watching The Earl that there was a catch here.

"Only a Noah…Young Kanda, you believe in the Domino Effect?" Neah muttered the first part and said the last louder for Kanda to hear.

"What?" Kanda asked, wondering if all Noah were insane or was it just The Earl and close family.

"Simple, move this jewel and knock it into its neighbor…" Neah said, tilting a nearby Opal. The Noah smirked and pushed it into its neighboring Turquoise…and down they all went.

Kanda made a final choice and voted that all Noah were insane.

The two stared as the water started to shift; Kanda looked up and then back down to see Allen rising to the surface. Lero was lifting the youth as he felt the Ritual start to release him. Neah moved, but held himself back as Kanda leapt into the water once Allen's face had surfaced. Kanda took Allen into his arms, the vampire was unsure of what to do next.

"Bring him pool side; I would like to take a look at him." Lucas' drawled voice carried over the room. Kanda did as he was told and placed Allen on the side of the pool. Gray eyes were glazed and tainted with a dull yellow, once ivory skin was now tarnished copper, all in all it looked like Allen was about to lose himself. Lucas knelt and looked to Kanda; the young vampire's eyes were solely focused on Allen. The elder shinigami glanced up to Lero, and then to a highly pissed Ryuusei. Lucas placed his hand on Allen's chest, after a few tense minutes the shinigami slowly withdrew his hand bringing out a small orb. Allen's eyes were back to sterling gray and drifted shut, ivory skin was paler but Kanda knew a bit of rest and he'd be back to normal. Lucas stood, and looked at the circle around the pool.

The shinigami let out an unholy hiss and with a bony ivory clawed hand hauled a shocked Kanda out of the water. Placing the young vampire down Lucas turned back to the pool and waved his hand. Lero's hands were withdrawn and black lizard-like wisps overtook the surface of the water. Ryuusei looked in surprise to his best friend and looked back as the surface became a mirror. The elder vampire growled and turned to see an empty area where The Earl once was.

"Lucas, he's gone. Damn, should have known that the bastard would set a trap should the Ritual be disturbed. But, for him to make the Ritual a Soul Mirror…something in his mind is loose." Ryuusei said he glanced up at a confused Kanda. Neah softly cleared his throat.

"If I may…Soul Mirrors are items only to be used by Shinigami. They trap souls and reveal one's true nature when they look into it." Neah said, remembering reading about them once when he was younger and under the teachings of The Earl.

"So, they're a Shinigami item that shows you the truth about yourself?" Kanda said, shifting so that he was kneeling next to Allen.

"Not exactly, they show the truth of your blood…not your nature. In that regard they tell a lie, as you can't judge one by the truth of their blood only by the truth of their actions." Ryuusei said, glancing at Lucas. The Shinigami strode around until he was next to Lero. Lucas looked to the orb in his hand and to the poor creature in front of him.

"Lero, I'm about to do two things at the same time…revert you to your normal form and give this little soul another chance." Lucas drawled as he placed the orb on Lero's abdomen. He pressed it in, Lero threw his head back in a silent cry of pain as the bloods were fixed and repressed. Neah darted over and was there in time to catch a more normal looking Lero. The dual haired male held Neah's shoulder before slipping into a black-out. Lucas watched Neah and hummed.

"I have a feeling that Maria helped him realize something very accurate about himself and Lucas kindly tell me you just did not…" Ryuusei said, lowering his head into one hand.

"Noah's have the ability to give birth no matter what gender they take…both, Allen and Lero gained that trait. I just took the soul that would have turned Allen into a complete Noah with shinigami powers and placed it into Lero." Lucas sounded more like himself, and Kanda watched as the intensity faded and Lucas removed his mask and lowered his hood to reveal dark red hair and coal black eyes.

"Minus the shinigami powers?" Ryuusei asked, hopefully.

"Yes, that baby will take whatever powers its parents have, oh wait; it doesn't have a Father…" Lucas said glancing at Neah.

"Yet." Neah muttered.

Lucas beamed and looked to Kanda as he picked up Allen. The young vampire looked up and around himself.

"Well, time to go home!" Lucas cheered dashing ahead of the others. Ryuusei paused and made no move, Neah and Kanda both had stopped and watched as Lucas trudged back in with a pout.

"You forgot about the Noah's." Ryuusei said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up." Lucas wailed.

"I'll go in willingly as a prisoner. What about Lero?" Neah said, drawing a shocked look from Kanda.

"As far as the Founders go, he's a Kanda. Just mislead." Ryuusei said. Lucas looked at Neah with big teary eyes.

"Let's get out of here." Kanda said, the others nodded and all walked out.

It was time to rest and settle a few things.

**End**

**Lunny: Dude, this is the LONGEST Chapter that I've ever typed out. And yes, time change did occur…it took them all evening and most of early morning to fight the Noah's/Akuma's. Side notes:**

***So, what you guys think of Morte and Rascal?**

****Ok, so these four are all names of Akuma that can be found in the manga/anime. Who remembers these guys?**

*****I pictured this and blinked twice at the sheer epincness of these guys. **

******THAT'S WHAT A SHINIGAMI CAN DO IN BATTLE!  
**

**Solarius: Dang…we better get some long reviews for this one!**

**Cold: Wow, I'm surprised at the fact she's not freaking out about what the future chapters will entail. You people are in for a treat and more!**


	19. Chapter 17: Heartfelt

**Lunny: Wow, uh…well everyone we're closing in to the final Chapters. You guys get this early because I'm sharing this comp with my Teacher Mother and she needs it ALL weekend. So, you lucky-ducks get it early~! Be happy and leave me wondrous reviews to make me fall in love with you guys...i'm serious.  
**

**Cold: Well, hot damn! Next to the 21 Shorts this would be your second completed work! **

**Solarius: What about "Renewed Time"?**

**Lunny: Well, once done with "Night School" expect me to dive right into that baby!**

**Solarius: *looks to his clipboard* And then the sequel to "Whispers", plus those Plot Bunnies you posted on your profile. And the Idea Puffs waiting in the wings…man, you put a lot on that plate of yours, think you'll be up to the tasks ahead?**

**Lunny: *nervously* No sweat…**

**Solarius: Where's her support group when we need them?**

**Cold: *sigh* She doesn't own the original plot or characters; she does own the OC's present and the plot for this beauty.**

**Solarius: Read on and kindly review. Oh and rating rose to M for this chapter: Future Lemon Warning…**

**Chapter 17**

**Heartfelt**

**The Black Order Academy- December 27**

**Sunday: 10:30am**

Allen was dead beat tired, and he knew the others were worse off. He had woken as soon as they entered School Grounds. Neah wasn't the only Noah caught Wisely and Tyki also were in custody.

The Earl had appeared while Lucas and Ryuusei were busy with the pool. He took Road and Lulu; Cyril disappeared into a portal with the twins. Leaving poor Wisely and Tyki who both refused to move, when Neah showed up and it was said that he was a prisoner the other two joined him. Lero was now in Ryuusei's custody, the other Kanda's were gradually getting used to the dual haired male. It turned out that his vampire gene had in fact been stronger than the demon and The Earl had been repressing the vampire since he had hit maturity. As soon as Lero had woken he asked for blood saying he was parched. Ryuusei watched as the male had drained at least three tainted mortals before relaxing and locking eyes with his Uncle. Red eyes now held black slits while pure white surrounded them. Other than the eye change the rest of Lero's appearance remained the same. Subaru had regarded the meek male upon their first meeting with distance and coldness. Lero looked down and glanced back up when Oliver entered. Allen was there as was Kanda, the others were resting.

"So, Lero…it's been a while." Oliver said, leaning on the nearby wall. Subaru glanced at the elder over his shoulder.

"Y-yes…it has…" Lero's voice was meek.

"Lunette and Soliel would be happy to know that you're better now, and among family that wouldn't betray you." Oliver remarked, eyes flashing with remembered pain.

"Mmm-hmm." Lero whined.

"Lero…my younger siblings were not among the dead 1,000 years ago. What did The Earl do to them?" Oliver's expression was slightly dead as he looked at the male.

Lero's downcast eyes went wide, slowly he brought twin blades out from his shadow *. Oliver's eyes went soft as he saw Lero start to shake.

"H-h-he said…th-that now…they'd-d-d never leave m-me." He sniffed; Ryuusei reached out and placed a hand on Lero's trembling shoulder. Lucas' voice cut through the air.

"Poor little dear, that creature really messed up everything it touched didn't it?" the shinigami walked forward and placed his hands overtop of Lero's. The dual haired vampire uncurled his fingers and allowed Lucas to take the blades. Lucas looked the two blades over, hummed and then gripped the handles.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Oliver asked, pushing off of the wall.

"Wait and see, Olly. Wait and see." Lucas said, with a slight hum.

"Da-" Oliver cut himself off as the blades glowed and twin children souls floated there.

One was of a little girl, dark brown locks curled around her childish features; the other was of a little boy with bright red hair that fell straight to his shoulders. They both opened their eyes to reveal bright shimmering silver. They smiled at their father**.

"Hey, Daddy!" the girl said brightly.

"So, you guys finally saved Lero?" her brother asked. Lucas nodded.

"Good! Cause his Daddy's really mean!" the girl said clutching her small hands into fists.

"Yeah! Daddy, he hit Lero because Lero didn't want him to kill everybody! Did you know that?" the boy said, face contorting to pain. Lero sunk to the floor, memories flooding his mind as he recalled that cursed day…when he lost his only friends.

"Uh huh! Hey, Daddy…" the girl said, placing a small hand on her father's face. Lucas was crying.

"You don't gotta cry…" her brother said, holding his sister's hand.

"It doesn't hurt any more, ok?" they both chorused. Allen felt pain tear through him and he sniffled, Kanda was next to him one arm wrapped around his Moyashi's shoulders the other had clasped hands with Allen's own shaking ones. The twins looked around and saw they're elder brother, seeing Subaru next to him they smiled brightly.

"Suzu! Olly! Nice to see you guys aren't bruised by any of your fights." The girl said.

"Lunette how was death?" Oliver asked, refusing to shed the tears that threatened to escape.

Lucas chuckled softly. The girl screwed up her nose and huffed.

"Well, Sol and I knew exactly what was going on…we just couldn't talk to anybody. Where's…Lero!" The girl chirped happily.

Lero jumped and looked down. The boy glared and releases his sister's hand to float over and flick Lero's head. Lero looked up in shock and jumped back.

"Lero! You are not at fault for anything! If anyone says you are then they're just goobers who deserve a good time-out!" he said, with a final nod. His sister made an agreeing noise and looked to Ryuusei.

"Uncle Ryuu, you'll put them in time-out right? Daddy was never very good at that." She said.

"Hey now…" Lucas made a face.

"Love you, Daddy!" she said with a giggle. Oliver chuckled.

"What now?" Subaru asked.

"They go to be reborn." Lucas said, holding out his arms. Both twins hugged, Lero, Ryuusei, Oliver and Subaru. The boy spotted Allen and smiled brightly, tugging on his sister's sleeve he pointed and she too shared her brother's smile. They hugged both Allen and Kanda.

"Take care of him, Young Kanda." Soliel said, floating to his father's arms.

"Yeah, you two are perfect for each other!" Lunette said following her brother. They hugged their father for the last time and were gone in a burst of light.

Allen wanted to see his own Father after that.

"Kanda, can we go see Dad?" He asked.

"Sure thing, Moyashi." Kanda answered.

Lero made to move, but couldn't. Ryuusei sighed and helped him up.

"Where to, little nephew?" The elder asked with a slight chuckle.

"If it's not too much trouble…can I see Neah along with Allen?" Lero's voice was timid and Lucas looked at the male; seeing nothing more than a child that just was finally free to be himself.

"None at all." Ryuusei said after a nod from Lucas. Oliver and Subaru led the way to where the three Noah were kept.

*-0-*

Neah Noah was sitting under the only window; legs sprawled out in front of him were the only parts of his body to be in light. His arms were bound in a straightjacket and chains weighed him down heavily. He was spelled to the point where he couldn't even make a pained noise unless given permission from one of the Elders. Yellow eyes were dull and empty.

Wisely Noah was chained to the wall in a perfect standing position supported by chains and iron bars. Due to him being a mind reader his head was wrapped in a turban that was spelled, blocking him from his links. Arms and legs were strapped to the wall as his head was lying limply on one shoulder. Yellow eyes were lifeless and forlorn.

Tyki Noah was laying down hands trapped in a complex iron lock to prevent him from summoning his butterflies. His ankles were weighed down by an equally heavy lock contraption. Chains were haphazardly strewn across his form as he lay. Yellow eyes were distant and cold.

The three were kept together because if they were separate Wisely would scream causing the other two to react.

Allen and Kanda walked in, Neah's eyes brightened and then brightened more when Lero leaned against the door. Lero finally saw his family members and wished for nothing more than to free them. Wisely weakly lifted his head as Ryuusei helped Lero in. The three visitors sat in chairs that Oliver brought in. The Elder looked around at the three, blinked and lowly growled.

"Cross Marian Walker…you are so grounded!" Oliver said lowly. Allen looked up in surprise.

"What?" Allen asked softly.

"Well…uh, you see Allen-" Oliver started, Subaru cut him off.

"Cross was in charge of these three. According to the guards they haven't been fed, given water or talked to nicely by any Walker that came down here so far." Subaru said crossing his arms.

Lucas looked in horror to his son and Oliver visibly snapped.

"Excuse me a moment…I have three children to thoroughly punish and ground." Oliver said politely and then left. Ryuusei watched him leave and nodded to Subaru. The vampire smirked and followed to recount later to the two Founders what transpired. Lucas blinked and looked back to the three, sighing the shinigami looked to his best friend. Ryuusei breathed out through his nose and walked over to Neah. Claws extended he easily dispelled the male and broke some chains; the straight jacket was undone leaving his arms free to work out the soreness. The elder vampire then walked to Wisely and unwound the turban somewhat allowing the youth to reconnect with his two elder brothers. Tyki smiled and shook his head when Ryuusei walked over to him.

"I'm perfectly fine…" the Noah said.

"He enjoys the pain." Neah said flatly from his spot on the floor. Tyki's smile grew and the vampire chuckled as he walked away.

Allen cleared his throat and Neah's attention was fully upon his son.

"Dad…can you tell me what happened between you and Mom?"

"Well, for starters…I was training to be a doctor before The Earl came to me and asked if I would like to give in to my demon. Being a Noah is hard; you hear your demon blood like irritating voices in the back of your mind around The Earl it was only worse. My mother was his younger sister, she told me time and time again, before her death two years before you were born, that I should be whatever I wanted to be…not what my Uncle wanted. I had more demon in me than human, as you all know and I explained to you earlier Allen Noah's are demons with a dual soul."

Lucas nodded at that and cut in, "Truth, many shinigami hate the Noah's for that fact. We can only kill one half of them…if the demon gets killed the human remains, while the demon gene still stays in the blood the Noah in question is considered human. If the human dies, the demon remains with a human gene in their DNA, or in some cases they become a half-breed of a different demon species entirely."

"Just shows how old our demon blood really is…much like humans who in the biblical sense came from the Tribes. Demons too, have similar ancestor's way back. The Noah's are the oldest demon blood around, many demons know of that and kept us as authority figures. Even when we're in human form I found that demons knew my mother and her family, thus they showed respect to us…even at the cost of their pride. Anyways, when my mother died The Earl came to me and I refused. Then I met your Mother, Maria. She was there because a child that was apart of her neighborhood was dying; she asked if there was anything I could do. I told her it was hopeless. Neither one of us gave up…and soon the child was on the road to recovery. Maria kept coming by. We had lunch a few times and started dating. We bonded over the loss of our mother's and long story short…I got drunk one night."

Kanda paused, "Wait, the whole reason Allen exists is because you got drunk?"

Neah couldn't look at anyone as he said in a small voice, "Yeah."

Allen laughed, "Well, I wasn't expecting a sappy love story Dad!"

Neah smiled, "After that The Earl got wind of my dating a Shinigami…he didn't know she was a Walker. He came to me and told me stories of Shinigami that killed demons for sport. I don't know why I listened to him now…but back then I got scared. I felt nothing after sleeping with her, and knew at that point that I was…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Gay?" Kanda and Allen said at the same time. Lero hid the snicker at Neah's deep blush behind his hand, while Lucas and Ryuusei chuckled in the background. Neah nodded.

"Yeah…gay. So, I followed The Earl. She followed me. I thought she really loved me until I told her that I was gay…she smacked me, called me an idiot and then was about to tell me about you before The Earl sent Lulu at her. She backed away in time and her youngest brother called me a fag. So, I kicked his sorry little ass and The Earl took half his shinigami mask."

Lucas facepalmed, "And here Cross made himself out to be the victim. I thought you cruelly attacked my grandson and damaged his pride for the heck of it!"

Neah blinked and shook his head, "Cross never liked me. I felt that he liked his own sister, hated himself for it and took it out on me."

Ryuusei nodded, "Cross always got testy around Maria's past relationships."

Allen paled, "Please tell me that he wasn't attracted to me in any manner…"

"Most likely no, due to you having your Grandfather's looks and Father's blood." Lucas said, putting Allen at slight ease. Kanda brought Allen's chair closer to him. Lero blinked and smiled at the blush that dusted Allen's cheeks. Tyki clinked his chains opened his mouth to say something, paused, smirked at the sound and went on with what he was going to say.

"Earl said that by 10pm we'd have a new family member…someone want to explain to me why the hell even by 3am Allen was _**just**_ showing traits of becoming a Noah?"

There was a small pause before Ryuusei spoke, "Allen, did you see anything or hear anything interesting during your time in the pool?"

"Yeah, I saw two figures…one looked like Dad with white hair and the other was covered in a white coat with fur lining the hem and cuff…one arm was a black claw!" Allen said, putting the puzzle together in his mind.

"Your newly awakened demon blood and shinigami blood fought?" Ryuusei asked.

"Not each other, but another figure…one that didn't belong."

"Really? Lucas…"

"Hmm?"

"I'll ask this once, death crazed moron. What exactly did you take out of Allen and put into Lero?"

"The Artificial Soul that The Earl made using a small piece of Lero's soul…why?"

"So, wait a minute The Earl made a new soul out of a piece of Lero's and put it in Allen?" Tyki asked.

"Yeppers!"

"And you…?" Tyki said slowly.

"I just put back in the original body; if another doesn't contribute to the soul's new body within a year then the soul will be reabsorbed into the original soul. Also, I think Allen's own demon blood most likely wants to remain dormant and came to some sort of agreement with the shinigami…"

Allen nodded, remembering that two shook hands looked to him and both had smiled. The Shinigami's eyes were blocked due to the half mask he wore and the Demon had one sterling gray eye***.

He felt an odd piece before feeling the other soul snatch him away and then coldness…but, before he went numb someone grabbed his hand and pulled him out. He came to and saw his personal vampire, and then all went black. The Halfling looked to his left arm; it was still red and black. That puzzled him to no end. Kanda's hand covered Allen's left and interlocked their fingers. Allen smiled and leaned against the elder's broad chest.

Wisely spoke up, "So, in other words if Neah doesn't act on his urges and sleep with Lero within the next year, that little soul won't be born?"

"Exactly!"

Wisely and Tyki looked to a now madly blushing Neah with 'well-now' looks. Ryuusei chuckled at Lero's own blush.

"Well, Lucas I think its time that our two great-grandsons get some rest."

"Really? I was kind of hoping they'd go back to their soundproof apartment and make love considering everything they've gone through!"

The silence that fell was broken by hysterical laughter from Lucas' feet. The Shinigami Founder looked down to see Rascal and Morte; both cats had come in to ask why Oliver was kicking his kid's asses, but at hearing Lucas they had fallen onto the floor from laughing so hard.

"I see one, no two cats begging to be neutered." Kanda said flatly. Both shot to attention and swallowed whatever laughter they had left. Allen clutched Kanda's arm not feeling so tired anymore, while the vampire smirked and stood bringing his Moyashi up with him. The two left without a word…well, not entirely.

_-Remember, kittens…I'm never laying in that spot ever again!-_

"SHUT IT DAMN CAT!"

_[You really love teasing him don't you?]_

_-Brother…remember what I said?-_

_[Right, I lost so…Ryuu, Lucas wants you to sleep with him. Tyki, Lavi can't stop thinking about you. Rascal likes Timcampy and now this Tom's off. BYE!]_ Morte was gone before Rascal could realize what he said.

_-TRAITOR! AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE A MIND READER!- _

Wisely coughed. Tyki busted out laughing. Neah snickered. While Lucas looked at Ryuusei, smiled with a small shrug and ran. Ryuusei looked at Lero, who jabbed a thumb after the shinigami. Ryuusei smiled and took off after him, passing by Alma and Timothy. The fox kit looked up and the devil called after Ryuusei.

"Third hallway on your right!"

Ryuusei waved over his shoulder. Timothy blinked.

"Alma-papa, why did Great-Uncle Lucas run?"

"Well, Tim…adults do crazy things when they think that they'll be rejected by the one they like."

"Ah. Alma-papa?"

"Yes?"

"When are you and Ari-papa going to get married?"

Alma blushed and stuttered for words. Arystar stepped out of the shadows, smiling.

"On Alma's 21 birthday, at least that's what I'm hoping."

"Yay! Ari-papa!" Timothy ran over to the other male, and laughed when Arystar lifted up onto one shoulder. Alma still blushing linked his arm with Arystar's free arm. The trio walked outside to where Lenalee, Komui, Reever, Jerry, Helvaska, and the other fighters were. Johnny blinked.

"Hey, where's Kanda and Allen?" the innocent elf asked. Morte trotted up to the group, a feline smirk on his face.

_[Just resting up a bit, Johnny-kitten.]_

"Oh. Hey, Morte?"

_[Yes, kitten?]_

"Why are you guys back to cats? I mean we all know you can take human forms****." The elf asked. Morte snickered.

_[Kittens, those forms are strictly for rescues and major fights to protect our school.]_

The others all nodded in agreement and went on with their picnic.

*-Meanwhile in a certain Apartment-* (START OF LEMON)

Kanda had dragged Allen into the apartment, locked the door and then pushed the smaller male onto the couch. Allen giggled and the two shared a deep kiss. Reacquainting themselves with the taste of the other and at the same time divesting the other of their clothes. When it came down to their pants they parted and Allen blushed cutely. Kanda chuckled.

"You know, when we had that poker game I really wanted to see you in nothing but your boxers. I kept thinking to myself how tasty your skin looked…like cream." Kanda said nuzzling pale flesh, making Allen's blush darken and the Halfling felt a tightening in his groin. As if to test his theory the vampire licked a trail from Allen's naval to his left nipple; Allen squirmed and moaned when Kanda traced the hardening bud with a hot tongue. He let out a small cry when Kanda lightly bit down on it. Kanda pulled back and smirked at the panting mess that was Allen.

"I was right. You do taste as good as your blood."

Allen panted. The Halfling smiled at his vampire, making Kanda lower himself to kiss him again. This time the vampire made quick work of Allen's jeans and swallowed Allen's moan when he grinded into the hardening member of his Moyashi. Allen broke the kiss for air; the Halfling panted and then flipped their positions. Kanda growled in approval at the switch. Allen smiled, kissed Kanda lightly and ran his hands along the vampire's chest. He traced the tattoo.

"Yuu…what does this mean?"

Kanda bit back the growl of satisfaction at hearing his name roll off of Allen's tongue like that. He thought for a moment and ran long fingers up Allen's side causing a tasty moan and arch from the other. A fanged smirk grew as Kanda plotted his next course of action. Allen composed himself and interlaced their fingers to prevent the elder from distracting him further.

"An answer would be nice, BaKanda."

After a short pause, no heat lost between them as Kanda found a new way to tease his little Moyashi by moving his hips while Allen was on top, the vampire answered.

"Life. Ironic isn't it? A vampire with a tattoo that means life over their heart…"

"No, its perfect." Allen said, kissing Kanda's forehead.

Kanda chuckled and let Allen finish what he wanted to do, while he was still in a good mood to let his Moyashi on top. Allen unlaced their fingers and unfastened Kanda's jeans; the vampire kicked them off with a smirk. The two continued to grind Allen wanting more as the heat increased. Kanda felt a unmistakable urge surface and let out a pleased hiss when Allen arched back as Kanda's clothed hardened member slide along the cleft of his rear.

"Yuu…" Allen breathed his soon to be lover's name. Kanda brought himself up, bringing forth a whimper from the torn Halfling. The vampire only smirked and tilted Allen's head to the right; making the smaller remember what he said at the Christmas party

"_**When the time is right…and we'll know. I'll feed off of your left side."**_

Allen knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't time…yet, but allowed the vampire to licked and suckle at the flesh. Allen moaned and panted.

"Yuu…stop, teasing and just fuck me already!" the white haired male said, in slight frustration.

"Don't worry 'Aisai'*****, I'm going to fuck you senseless. Just let me have a little more fun to make the pleasure all that more memorable." Kanda said darkly into Allen's ear. The vampire had somehow rid them both of their boxers when the pleasure dazed youth wasn't paying attention. Allen was made aware of that little fact as their hard members met in the flesh. He bit back a rather loud moan, making Kanda's dark chuckle seemingly echo.

"Let me hear you, Allen. I **want** to hear my Moyashi as he goes over the edge." Kanda's dark voice carried to Allen's core. Allen shivered in arousal as Kanda, slowly pumped their erections together, a low growl and slight presence of claws told Allen that Kanda was just in just as deep in pleasure as he was. The Halfling didn't notice that Kanda had reached into the side table and pulled out a small tube of lube…from Lavi, to Kanda. On it was a note that said: _Use on a certain Moyashi, not doubt writhing under you now…(insert chibi bunny face here)_. How the damn Baka Usagi got in was beyond Kanda…no, wait…it wasn't…Rascal. The vampire mentally vowed that once he and Allen woke from this little excursion…he was going hunting! A low moan from beneath him caused arousal through his veins as Allen grinded their members together. He looked down to amused gray eyes that always seemed to capture him.

"No, plotting anyone's destruction until after we're done here."

"Yes, Moyashi." Kanda replied sarcastically, popping open the lube and spreading some onto three fingers. He kissed Allen and slowly pumped him as one long finger slid in. Allen squirmed at the odd intrusion, but made no other sound. Kanda moved his finger in and out until it was loose enough for a second. At the second one Allen hissed a little at the slight burning. Kanda grew slightly worried and Allen kissed his worry away.

"I want this, Yuu. I want to feel my personal BaKanda vampire in me as I go over the edge." Allen's words and voice were steady, urging Kanda on.

"I won't lie. This is going to hurt like a bitch…but, I'm sure my chibi Moyashi Halfling can handle it." Kanda said kissing Allen again as the third went in.

Allen threw his head back at the pain, but forced his body to remain relaxed. His full trust in his vampire partner demanded that of him. Kanda waited a few heartbeats before slowly moving the three fingers in and out, varying from scissoring to basic rubbing…one goal having been met. The vampire searched for that one bundle of nerves. Allen let out a pleasure induced cry and all pain was forgotten. Kanda smirked; goal met. After a few more thrusts and feeling Allen move his hips to get the fingers in deeper Kanda knew that his Moyashi was ready for something…a lot bigger. He withdrew his fingers and brought Allen into a heated deep kiss.

"Ready, Allen?" he asked.

His only reply was a nod, and Kanda lined himself up with the stretched opening. Slowly pulling Allen to him, he entered. The Halfling panted and clung to Kanda's shoulders, the vampire nuzzling pale flesh and doing all he could to not ram into the frail body he was holding. Allen arched and drove Kanda in deeper when the tip of Kanda's member rubbed Allen's prostate. The vampire growled and reigned himself in before giving into the urge to ram with abandon. Allen and Kanda stilled, one getting used to being so full; the other trying not to lose himself to the heat and tightness that was his partner.

"Yuu…please. Take me already."

Kanda growled and so with that the pace was set. Kanda started off slowly and loving, but when Allen shot him a look…he paused.

"Yuu Kanda, I know for a fact from training with you that you are **not** this gentle. God damn it, fuck me!"

Kanda smirked and pushed Allen down as he placed on of Allen's leg over his shoulder he started his pace. Rough, fast and ramming that one bundle of nerves till Allen was sure the only thing he'd be able to see for the next week was white stars all over the place. There were moments during that time where Allen would feel Kanda's raw lust and passion, a lick to the underside of his knee which was still on Kanda's shoulder or the sheer pleasure of having the one his soul wanted joined with him in such a manner that Allen felt every heartbeat and breath of his partner. Kanda felt Allen's love and purity, his own pleasure mixing in with the Halflings and how close he was to that edge. Kanda removed the leg in favor of bringing Allen's upper body to him so he could hold him. Allen wrapped shaking arms around his vampire as Kanda relentlessly pounded with some degree of restraint slipping.

"Yuu…I-I can't…" Allen swallowed as Kanda growled.

"Together then, Allen." Kanda growled out, before slipping a dull clawed hand between their sweating bodies to pump his Moyashi. Allen choked back a cry, tilting his head to the right. Kanda's eyes grew bright enough that Allen saw the lust in them, the vampire's fangs elongated and right as Allen came Kanda bit into the left side of his neck.

Allen felt…everything and more as Kanda came inside of him. The sheer pleasure and emotion was indescribable. The two stayed there panting, Allen 'sitting' impaled on Kanda's manhood legs wrapped around the vampire's lower back gathering his breath, while the vampire sat there savoring the taste and feel of his Moyashi before withdrawing himself fully from the paler male. Allen whimpered at the loss of being **filled** by Kanda…in all sense of the word. They lay there basking in the after glow, before Kanda smirked.

(END OF LEMON)

"So, how about a shower and a nap?" Kanda asked, already plotting.

"Shower sounds good, a nap sounds even better. Oh and Yuu…" Allen said with a small yawn. Smiling when Kanda stroked his hair.

"Yeah." The vampire replied lazily.

"It's_** just**_ going to be a shower or else next time…you're the uke." Allen said, getting up and giving the vampire a pointed look.

"Gotcha." Kanda got the threat, loud and clear.

The two shared a shower where gentle kisses and laughter was exchanged. After that, the two slept for two hours.

**December 27 **

**4:00pm**

When Allen woke, Kanda was rubbing his back in soothing circles. Allen hummed and moved his left arm into a more comfortable place across Kanda's middle. Kanda let out a surprised noise and Allen looked at his arm. He blinked as he looked at the now black limb. It was similar to his Shinigami's left arm, minus the claw.

"I guess…this just shows that my blood's both accept you."

"And that signifies that your mine, just like this signifies I'm yours."

Allen looked to Kanda's tattoo and gaped, a tribal sun now encircled it and the rays of the sun reached his shoulders. The two shared a laugh and got dressed, Kanda's smirk was more sadistic that Allen would of have liked as they walked outside. Rascal had joined the group outside, Lavi looked up and tugged on the black feline's tail. Rascal hissed and then looked at Kanda. The two exchanged a look and both took off in opposite directions. Kanda rolled his shoulders, kissed Allen's cheek.

"I'll be there in a bit to join you and everyone else. There's a wolf and cat who need to learn not to come into our territory. Love you."

"Love you too and make sure that you don't ruin the carpet or anything else while you kill them."

Kanda smirked and the took off after Rascal, Lavi was easier to find anyway.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CAT!"

**End**

**Lunny: DONE! And that was about the same length as the last chapter due to the lemon! You guys better reward me on this…I'm not used to lemons and I hope I did good on that one. Side notes:**

***Think of Blood Rayne's blades…that's pretty much what I had in mind as Lero's weapons.**

****Yup, these are Lucas' twins.**

*****Anyone remember another who had those eyes one yellow and one gray?**

******Ok, their human forms are like so: Rascal (Aetas)- short fluffy black hair, bright narrow blue eyes, sharp features, sun-glow tan, large black feathered wings that sit between his shoulder blades, fuzzy large black cat ears on top of head and a fuzzy black tail that wraps around his waist (in short rough and tumble); **

**Morte- long sleek white hair, bright narrow orange eyes, sharp features, icy pale skin, large leathery white bat wings that sit on his lower back just under his shoulder blades, sleek droopy white cat ears on the side of his head and a sleek white tail that wraps around his waist (in short sleek and sexy).**

*******Thanks to Watashi for telling me in their review that Aisai= Beloved Wife. XD**

**Cold: Dang, and with the added deal of the author intro/outro this is the longest chapter at 18 pages! **

**Solarius: She needs a support group…**

**Lunny: REVIEW! *falls over***


	20. Chapter 18: Brigde the Gap

**Lunny: Ok, so there are some amazing reviews out people and I can tell you that I have 3 "lovers"…I will say who they are in the Mock-Awards at the END of "Night School". Don't cry lovelies…trust me when I say you'll most likely see more of Morte and Aetas' family. There will be mentions in this chapter for those who are wondering. **

**Cold: Show of hands: who wants her to get to the damn story already? *sees at least 100 raised hands* All right…TYPE DAMN YOU!**

**Lunny: EEP! *hides behind Solarius***

**Solarius: *looks down; sighs* She doesn't own anything pertaining to DGM; she does own any and all OC's that appear. Kindly review and enjoy the chapter…**

**Chapter 18**

**Bridge the Gap**

**December 30- Black Order Boarding School**

**Wednesday: 8:45am**

*Flashback! Let's see what happened after Chapter 17 ended*

Kanda didn't kill Lavi or Aetas, much to the vampire's dislike. Oh no... Lavi had run straight to his Dad and hid behind him. Lavi Sr. or Senior as most called him, sighed, bonked his son on the head and looked to Kanda.

"I personally would have made him bleed, but understandable…he's needed." Kanda said as he walked away. Senior looked down at his 3rd eldest son.

"You're needed?"

"DAD!"

*0,0*

Aetas meanwhile skidded under a doorway. Kanda had just caught the sight of the tip of his tail, the vampire opened the unlocked door with a victorious smirk. He walked in and paused. The walls were covered with portraits of cats much like Aetas and Morte. Kanda looked at one, it was of a small white kitten large bright indigo eyes were filled with a newborn innocence.

_-Fatum.-_ Rascal's voice sounded over by the window. Kanda didn't move but he did tilt his head.

"Who?" The vampire looked back over his shoulder.

_-The baby of the family. He's only roughly…6 or 9…months.-_Rascal said with a small shrug.

"Where is he?" Kanda asked, glancing around the other cats. From what he could see the core colors were white, black, gray and one had a pattern of white and black. All cats had bright eyes…eerily bright eyes that just bore into you. He looked back to the kitten.

_-Safe. In his own warm home…loving would be a stretch, but he's fine.-_ Rascal said, thinking on when they checked in and he came face to face with a demon.

"Ah…Rascal." Kanda said, tapping his sword hilt.

_-Yes, Yuu-kitten?-_ Rascal's tone was innocent and he started sweating nervously.

"Your about to be a hat or a pair of gloves." Kanda said with a devilish smirk. Rascal's eyes widen then the cat made a face.

_-Eh…see, Yuu-kitten I have a bad allergy to pain. Whenever I know its coming I just…RUN!-_Rascal shouted the last word and was gone.

Kanda spun around as Rascal took off and down the hall.

"Damn cat!"

*Next Day: 8:45am*

Morte met his younger brother and shook his head.

_[Come brother…we have a meeting to attend.]_

_-Right. Whose meeting?-_

_[The Leaders only.]_

_-Oh cripes…this will be a headache and a half.-_

_[Don't we know it.]_

*3 Hours Later*

Morte shook his head. Aetas rolled his eyes.

They both wanted to murder the bickering Family Leaders in front of them.

Lavi Sr. was all about giving the three captive Noah a second chance.

"For pity's sake! Neah is Allen's FATHER!" was the werewolf's main point.

Anita was dead set against the three even breathing without a life threat being aimed at them.

"He may be Allen's birth father, but he is NOT accepted by majority of our Family." was the death angel's counter.

Morte looked to his brother and the two shared the thought of when the argument turned to the matter of Allen's only living parent.

Amora crossed her arms and listened to about two more minutes of Anita's bitching before promptly smacking the remaining female Walker across her face. Ichirou and Senior both paused. The two men looked at one another quickly before looking back. Anita slowly sat down and Amora smiled.

"Now, that your listening Anita. Who in their right mind would accept a Noah willingly into their family? I mean its not like he saved his son…oh, wait…HE DID! Look, you've been listening to your baby brother too much girl. Cross will never accept Neah…you want to know why?" Amora's voice was sarcastic up till she pointed out the fact and then it went cold.

"Cross, loved his own sister…more than what is socially acceptable. With him he's already judge Neah and condemned him to exile. Why make Allen stress over this issue?" Ichirou said gold eyes stern and icy. Anita looked down, allowing their words to sink in. Senior sighed and sat down on the table.

"Anita, we're not saying to change your family values. Just see what we see. I've watched Neah and his younger brothers…partly because my son is in love with one of them, but that's besides the point. Neah is a kind father, the guy's awkward about it and doesn't know what he's doing half the time, but he's putting effort into being there. I mean I watched as Allen got the guy to laugh!" Senior said, with a chuckle. Anita looked slightly shocked, but nodded. Ichirou's cold stare made all shiver and go silent with slight fear. Morte and Aetas stayed against the wall where they were forgotten about for the time being.

"Personally, I think…that thanks to you Walker's Neah is scared to talk to any of the other families for fear of finding out about some hatred we may hold for him. Anita, fix it. Lero is my Great-Cousin…he's family. He's worried that Neah may try to bolt at some point if he feels too much of a barrier from Allen's family that raised him. If you Walker's can't clean up your messes then how the hell are we to fight Adam Noah?" Ichirou walked out, leaving the others to their thoughts. The twins both smirked and followed the vampire. Amora and Senior both looked back to Anita.

"He's right." Anita confessed, she looked up and stood. "I'm going to talk to Neah. Cross needs to learn that not all of us have to shoulder his burden."

* 0,0 *

Oliver Walker heaved a sigh and kicked Subaru's armchair. The dozing vampire hissed at the rude wake-up, but deadpanned at the shinigami's lost eyes. Oliver stared at the ceiling. Subaru sighed.

"I'll say it again…you look like hell. What's eating you now, Moyashi?" the Kanda asked, he received another kick and glare as his answer. He shrugged and flopped back into his chair to finish his nap. Oliver's sigh told him that his question did indeed have an answer; he smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the other.

"I can't believe out father's and grandchildren are romantically involved. I mean, first Allen and Kanda become life mates according to vampire culture and now…" Oliver trailed off at Subaru's expression.

"Wait, what do you mean by our fathers?" Subaru asked. Not liking where this might be going.

"I went to check on Dad…and heard…" Oliver shivered and tried to remove the sounds from memory…no luck.

"Oh gods no…poor Olly." Subaru stifled the laughter that bubbled at the expression on the other male's face.

"Ha, ha, ha. Your laughing your ass off inside aren't you?" Oliver's tone was flat and sarcastic.

"Well…hell yes. But, out of respect for the mentally scarred I'll keep it in." Subaru said, smiling ear to ear.

"You're a smug little bastard, you know that?" Oliver said with a huff.

"I've been told that many times by you and Miko." Subaru's eyes were proud.

"How is your wife?" Oliver asked, remembering Miko as a strong woman who never backed down from any challenge, since the biggest one was dealing with Subaru.

"Divorced." Subaru's eyes never lost their pride. Apparently Oliver thought wrong.

"Eek, what happened?" Oliver made a face. The vampire chuckled and stared into the fire.

"She found someone…younger." Subaru said fangs clicking Oliver cringed at the indication

"Ouch. Another vampire?" the shinigami ventured.

"Nope." The vampire's dead tone alerted the other male that the subject was touchy.

"What then?" Oliver asked, curious.

"Faye." Subaru quickly replied, hoping that Oliver never caught it. He did.

"Pfft, sorry. Not my place to laugh. Just…an all powerful vampire lost to a…" Oliver held his side at the laughter as he pictured a fairy winning a fight against a Kanda.

"Pansy ass flower child…yeah." Subaru's tone was deadly.

"Bad boy Vs. Mr. Sensitivity. Bad boy loses." Oliver sighed as he lay back down. Subaru smirked.

"Yes, but I bet it wasn't my Father on the receiving end…was it now?" Subaru said, glancing at the now still shinigami.

"Touché." Oliver said stiffly. The white haired male threw a pillow at the gold eyed male. Subaru's laughter at the distress that Oliver seemed to have, was what greeted Ichirou as he stepped in. The younger vampire halted at the door and watched the two interact a bit more before coming to the conclusion that the Walker family and the Kanda clan were more intertwined that either side would like to admit. He shook his head, thanked his lucky stars that he was happily married to the love of his life and mentally wished both Elders the best of luck.

"Some people really are blind in the romance department." He muttered as he walked away.

*0,0*

Morte and Aetas had left the shadow of Ichirou Kanda two minutes before he watched his father and Oliver Walker. The twin felines had wandered to where Cross had encountered Neah, Allen, Kanda and all the others.

"So, they're letting the Noah's roam free?" Cross asked arms crossed. A serious scowl set in place on his handsome features.

"Uncle…" Allen's tone was warning as he saw his father step back.

"Neah, how was the victory party when you found out that Maria died giving birth to your son." Cross more of stated that asked. Neah flinched and Tyki held out an arm to hold Lavi back. The werewolf swallowed back the growl, but noticed the twitch in Allen's forehead. Alma leaned to Arystar's ear.

"Twenty bucks says Allen smacks some sense into his Uncle." The devil whispered.

Wisely snorted, "Fifteen says that Kanda does."

Alma smiled, "You're on."

Cross shook his head, "I don't see why we Walkers even let you bastard Noah live at all…in fact, if it wasn't for Allen's existence there'd be no use for you lot."

Kanda's sudden hiss was Cross's only warning before Allen's left hand slapped him across the face. Kanda looked to where Allen _**was**_ and then to where he had appeared. The twin cats both paused, sat and watched the show! Cross was stunned, but Allen wasn't done with one of his longest (non) role models since he was a child.

"Uncle, I'll understand if you can't forgive yourself because apparently as everyone knows, you loved Mom as more than a sister…but, please give Dad a chance. I mean come on; Mom was the first and LAST girl he ever slept with! That's gotta count for something!"

Cross was silent for a few tense moments before looking at Neah, "Your gay?"

Neah let out an irritated sigh before nodding. Lero, who stood next to him, smiled and kissed the taller male's cheek. Neah blushed darkly and whipped his head to look at his beloved. Lero's smile was playful and bright. Cross made a thinking face, he breathed out as he finished his thought. Wisely held up a hand when Alma smiled and held out his hand.

"Tyki's paying."

Tyki paused, looked back at his youngest brother and grudgingly handed over $20 to a smug Alma.

Cross spoke, "Ok…I'll tolerate the Noah's existence, but the only reason I'm doing that is because Allen pointed out that fate really is a bitch. Other than that, you lot have to prove that your not like that bastard Earl."

Neah's calm smiled made all who saw it mentally count their blessings that he was friend and not foe.

"I assure you, Cross Walker. The Earl is dead to me and my younger brothers that are with me. Right, boys?"

The other two nodded quickly. The twin cats both snickered. Cross looked down and paled.

"Aw, hell. What do you two want?" he asked, backing slightly from the two.

_-Well, Cross-tom, Morte and I were just amazed at how much Allen was like his mother. Maria would have so kicked your ass if she knew how you treated Neah. -_ Rascal's tone was light and playful. Allen saw a glint of malice in his eyes, but that was it.

_[Truth. Cross-tom, have you seen your Grandfather by any chance?]_ Morte asked, seemingly innocent. Kanda swore that there was a play of a smirk on the white cat's face.

"No." Cross answer was short and he looked ready to run for it. Allen was curious as to why Cross was scared of cats…especially these two.

_[Oh, kindly go find him for me. We need to talk to him about ending this absurd existence known as The Earl.]_Morte said, settling himself so that he was by Allen's left foot.

"Right…" Cross left without another word, pale and tense as he darted into the building.

Allen pointed back at where his Uncle retreated, "Why is he so scared of you two? I mean sure you can take two legger forms, but what's the big deal?"

_-Simply put kitten, Cross fears us for the massacre 1,000 years ago.-_Rascal said, his tail twitching.

Lero got a pained look, but at a reassuring squeeze from Neah and a bright smile from Allen, he cheered up a bit.

_[My fault really, I simply lost my temper.]_Morte stated sounding a tad bored.

_-Yes, well personally I never like where we were anyways. -_ Rascal's tone was sarcastic, making Morte wince.

"Huh?" Lavi said, wide eyed and worried about the answer.

_-The school never moved it was rebuilt here because __**someone**__ lost their temper and took out the school and about half of the harbor.-_Rascal said, leaping onto Neah's shoulders and glaring down at his elder twin. Neah looked surprised before smiling and scratching the black feline behind his ears.

_[Oops.]_Morte replied, laying down and looking away as if it really wasn't his fault.

_-Uh huh…that's what you said when that gang turned up missing…and when 15 teachers suddenly disappeared. -_ Rascal pointed out with a tail flick to Morte. The white cat rose and had an expression of false shock. Kanda couldn't help the snort.

_[In my defense that gang was harassing our female kittens and those teachers were questionable in their teaching methods.]_The white feline said, allowing Kanda to pick him up. The tom padded his way up to Kanda's shoulders and purred.

"In short, Morte…" Alma started; Arystar shook his head and sighed.

"…Lived up to the meaning of his name: Death." The elder vampire said, with a tired sort of nod.

The group parted ways, Rascal said that he wanted to show Neah and his brothers their rooms.

"We get rooms?" Wisely asked.

_-Yes, kitten. Anita and the other leaders wish to make you all feel at home here.-_ Rascal said a small nod of his head in a direction changed their route. Wisely blinked at the 'kitten', but smiled.

"Anita…she's doing this for Allen isn't she?" Neah asked softly.

_-That is one reasoning behind this, yes…the other is she simply wants to put things right.-_ Rascal picked his words slowly and carefully.

"Ichirou?" Lero asked with a quirked eyebrow.

_-You know it, Lero-tom.-_ Rascal said with a feline smirk.

Lero smiled as he felt warmth from hearing Rascal refer to him like that again…well, 'tom' was new, but still to know that Rascal started to refer to him like he did with everyone who he'd protect. Made Lero feel as if he never left to follow his father in the first place. Rascal stopped in front of a door.

_-Lero-tom and Neah-tom, this is your room.-_

"Do they know that…?"

_-No. The school did this without them knowing. And I'm just the messenger so they can't hurt me.-_

Lero blushed and glanced up at Neah. The taller smirked, petted Rascal and opened the door.

"Large bed, bathroom…dresser, desk…Lero, you coming in?" Neah said as he walked in. Lero followed after him. With the click of the door going shut the two future lovers exchanged glances. Lero walked to Neah, the dual haired vampire/demon hybrid smiled seductively.

*0,0*

Rascal walked a bit more down the hall and sat in front of another door.

_-Tyki-kitten, this is your room!-_ Rascal said a bit too cheerfully. Tyki opened to door to see…a dresser, desk, Lavi tied to his desk chair facing the door, a large bed, bathroom….WAIT A MINUTE! Tyki's head shot back to Lavi in the center of his room, tied to his desk chair. Rascal dramatically gasped.

_-Lavation Bookman Jr.! What by the grace of creation are you doing __**here**__?- _A twitch of a smile tugged at the cat's mouth before he sat there calmly with a victorious smirk.

Lavi death glared the cat. Tyki chuckled darkly causing the werewolf to cut the glare short and look up at him with big green eyes. Rascal and Wisely got the hell out of there! Tyki leaned down and smirked.

(START OF LEMON! …wow, really?)

"Now, puppy. When you get that type of look well…let's just say that brings out the demon in me…" Tyki's words were slow and the last ten were accompanied by a nip to Lavi's neck. The werewolf whimpered as the demon's hands went lower and lower as Tyki explored the clothed body. When a semi hard groin was encountered, the demon could feel his own control slipping. Tyki pulled back and made a small show of removing his own clothes. Lavi gulped and bit down on the gag.

"I see someone likes this little game. Well, why not make it even?" Tyki said reaching out and opening Lavi's jeans giving the hardening member some room to grow*. Tyki pulled his shirt out, unbuttoned Lavi's vest and even made the removal of Lavi's shoes something the poor were couldn't stop whimpering about. Tyki was down to his unbuttoned jeans when he came back up from removing Lavi's shoes, so was Lavi...well, almost. Tyki chuckled at Lavi's pout when he tired to get his hands free to remove his vest and shirt. Tyki reached around and expertly untied his hands while keeping the cloth used to tie the werewolf's hands whole. He caught the werewolf and quickly had the smaller pinned beneath him. Lavi removed his gag and whined.

"Tyki…I-I-I need…" Lavi gasped out as the sadistic demon slowly grinded into him. The werewolf's next thought was lost as the demon removed his shirt and tweaked a pert bud, he let out a soft moan.

"I know what you need Lavi…and don't worry my little puppy** I'll give it all to you. Just let me enjoy your pleasure filled voice a little more ok?" Tyki asked, not really expecting a coherent answer. The demon kissed Lavi's peach colored flesh and savored his taste. He kissed, nipped, licked and suckled his way down to his goal. Lavi's heartbeat was erratic and he swore that once this was done, he'd repay Tyki with the same pleasure. Pulling Lavi's jeans and boxers off; he smirked at the hiss that the coolness drew from his puppy. Lavi didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the heat that came next! Tyki deep throated Lavi, causing the werewolf to reach for something to grip as he choked back cries of pleasure. Lavi had wrapped one hand in Tyki's discarded shirt and the other had gripped the edge of the bed, his grip was so strong that his knuckles turned white. Tyki bobbed his head and watched Lavi's face. The werewolf was utterly lost to pleasure and not aware of anything.

Lavi felt himself approaching the edge, "Ty-Tyki!"

The demon smirked, pulled back completely and tied the cloth used to bind Lavi's hands around the base of his engorged member. Lavi whined and looked at his demon.

"What…?"

"You don't come unless I let you. Meaning, you're not allowed to come just yet Lavi."

Lavi breathed out, "Shit!"

Tyki chuckled, "Aw, don't worry puppy, if I ever let you top. You can do whatever you want to me."

Lavi growled, "Count on it…"

Tyki chuckled and licked the tip. Lavi practically howled with pleasure. The demon kissed Lavi's left hip and turned the werewolf onto his stomach.

"Well, lookie here…the perfect place for me to enter." Tyki said, tracing Lavi's puckered hole with his middle finger. Lavi whimpered and tried to reach for the cloth, but Tyki's hand stopped him.

"Now, now…if you're going to cheat like that, your hands will be tied up again. Would you like that?"

Lavi shook his head. Tyki released his hands and pulled out a small tube of lube from Lavi's jeans back pocket.

"To Tyki, From Rascal. To use on your poor unaware Werewolf/Puppy. How thoughtful, Rascal."

Lavi mentally vowed to kick the cat's ass later***. Lavi gasped in shock when Tyki inserted one finger, the demon smirked and felt his own member harden as Lavi made those delicious whimpers of pleasure. He shook off the temptation to take Lavi then and there, vowing to himself to never harm his puppy. Lavi was on all fours and panting as if he was in heat. He rested his forehead against the floor and as Tyki worked two fingers into him he noticed his demons own throbbing erection. Lavi licked his lips and got an idea.

Tyki didn't know what Lavi was planning, but when his little werewolf managed to pull his lower half towards him. Tyki was a little impressed. Lavi didn't want Tyki to stop that oh so lovely action he was performing in order to prepare the younger male for what was to come. The werewolf pulled off Tyki's jeans and boxers. Tyki's surprised hissed caused two long fingers to brush against something that made Lavi cry out in pleasure.

Tyki hummed, a feat in itself for the demon at that point, "So, that's your little spot huh…"

Lavi growled and took the demon's length into his mouth. Tyki grace Lavi with his own pleasure filled moan before adding that third finger. Tyki growled when Lavi's fangs brushed his member. Allowing the werewolf to get used to the three intruders and before he could go over the edge he pulled Lavi off and away from him.

"Now then, Lavi…" Tyki entered the werewolf in one fluid motion. Lavi's body greedily held on and pulled the demon in deeper. The two paused both gathering their senses Lavi wrapped his arms around Tyki's shoulders. The demon chuckled, pulled out gently and then slammed right back in hitting that bundle of nerves. Lavi's claws grazed his back with every thrust that caused Tyki to hit that same bundle, thus causing the demon to shudder in euphoria. As the two carried on, Lavi felt that edge.

"Ty-Tyki…Close…"

"Same here, Lavi. Together."

Tyki reached between them and untied Lavi's member. To avoid being louder than was needed Lavi bit into Tyki's left shoulder stifling the moan as Tyki filled him. When the aftershocks ended, the two parted from the other. Tyki felt the wounds on his back and shoulder heal up, while Lavi admired the well built body in front of him. Tyki smirked at Lavi.

(END OF LEMON! …yeah, really.)

"Well, I say our little action warrants in a nice warm shower together, don't you?" Tyki said smoothly as he got up. He helped a shaking Lavi up as well.

"Y-yeah, Hey Tyki…"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever be Seme?"

"Only if your werewolf form gets a heat on the full moon."

"Oh."

*4 Hours Later; 8:30pm*

Everyone that was involved gathered around the stone table that Aetas as Morte had requested. Lucas smiled.

"All right, the remaining Founders are here, as are the Elders. Family Leaders are here too, and the kids. Our main fighters it seems." Lucas' tone was worried. Allen smiled.

"Nothing to worry about Grandpa Lucas. We can take care of ourselves." Allen's words caused the Founder to smile.

"I bet." Lucas playfully replied. Ryuusei laid out a map.

"Adam is here back in his now relocated Ark. The plan is to go in, defeat the remaining Noah and kill the Earl." The vampire said. Yvonne smiled humorlessly.

"We once thought that we could somehow get our friend Adam Noah back. After what he was planning with Allen and the trap he set up that could have taken Yuu away from us, we see that our friend is gone. This monster that is The Earl, is something that may be the result of all the intangible evil in this world." The female werewolf said, holding back a small sob.

Hex spoke up, "We can kill him but, be aware that he may only just slink away to revive himself again. Adam Noah's regeneration abilities were extraordinary for a demon…he could very well be only killed by a shinigami. A soul stealer if you will."

"Then a shinigami will just have to fight him." Kanda remarked.

"I will." Allen said, all present looked at him in a mix of shock and worry.

"Allen…" Oliver's tone mirrored everyone's worry.

"I want to pay that bastard back for the pain he put my family through. That includes Lero." Allen said with a small smile to his father's lover.

_-Considering that the tribal suns on Yuu-kitten chest and your left shoulder means your very immortal beings are bonded to each other…yeah, Lero's family.-_ Rascal said, causing Allen and Kanda to blush.

"We trust you Allen." Lucas said.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Hex and Alma cried out. Everyone paused before sharing a heartfelt laugh.

**End**

**Lunny: Well, this was an unplanned chapter! But, after reading the last one I knew that this was needed to tie up loose ends that would have appeared if I kept with my original plan. Whew, glad I went with typing this little beauty out! **

**Sepical Shout-Out to Kuro(NekoRyn) for being the 150th reviewer...let me say that number again 150! WHOOT WAY TO GO GUYS WE HIT THE MARKER FOR THE FIRST POKEDEX! (Acheievement: First 150 Pokemon- Unlocked) pfft, i had to...side notes:  
**

***Ok, honestly…I snickered and wanted to make this a lime…but, I realized that I put LUCKY in the descript. So, LUCKY LEMON YOU ALL GET!**

****Ok, I know now I AM a Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi Fangirl…who else pictures Kaiba and Joey in this situation? Ok it's not just me then…**

*****Poor Rascal…everyone wants to kick his ass.**

**Solarius: Review!**

**Cold: And from now on…ya'll wait a week for each chapter!**


	21. Chapter 19: The End of The Fight

**Lunny: So, we're ALMOST at the End…dang…how long has it been, since November? I remember telling you guys that we were celebrating my lil sis's birthday one Saturday...I think. Anyways, we're at the final 3 chapters! I hope you guys like how it's going! **

**Cold: I think we can skip the disclaimer…they all know it by heart now!**

**Solarius: I'm surprised she kept up with this…though, she can only keep up with one story at a time…still, and she did well so far? Right?**

**Lunny: Shush, so, read-review-AND ENJOY! And I don't own the Breaking Benjamin song "I Will Not Bow". Oh and one more thing before we began...on Tuesday: 02-1-11 Someone added my story to a Community List...THANK YOU SO MUCH! I feel so super and awesome...I really don't know if that's a good thing or not, but THANKS!  
**

**Chapter 19**

**The End of the Fight**

**Somewhere outside of the Ark**

**January 1- 4:45pm**

_**Fall**_

_**Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
**_

Allen and his friends were in front of The Ark. Road, Lulu, Cyril and the twins were standing not too far in front of them. The Earl was standing on a rock a ways behind the Noah, Akuma surrounding them. Allen glanced to his father; Neah smiled warmly boosting Allen's confidence. The Halfling looked to his mate, Kanda locked eyes and smirked.

"Scared, Moyashi?"

"Hardly BaKanda."

They smiled and then faced their enemy. The Earl giggled, making all those against him deadpan. Road stepped forward.

"So, is this going to be a uniform fight or is it an all out brawl?" the girl asked, snickering behind her hand. Kanda was about to say something when Ryuusei spoke up.

"Uniform…"

Kanda looked over his shoulder at his Great-Grandfather as if the elder vampire was insane. He looked back and saw Allen with the same expression. Ryuusei leaned towards the children.

"If there's any shred of Adam left in that creature, then this will be an honorable match up. He won't send in his Akuma to get mindlessly slaughtered. Not when he knows Lucas is pissed."

"Grandpa Lucas is pissed?"

"Yes."

The kids all looked at the stoic full shinigami, they didn't want to know. Ryuusei tapped Lavi on the shoulder.

"We already decided on the order, you're up first Pup."

Lavi nodded and stepped up easily shifting into his werewolf form. The Earl looked to Cyril. The Noah nodded and stepped up to the challenge. Cyril glanced to Tyki and then gulped at the obvious threat in those yellow eyes.

The fight started, Allen held his breath when it began.

_**I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
**_

Cyril and Lavi circled each other, both looking for an opening on the other. A blink then Lavi had lunged making Cyril back up and allowing the shifter the chance to body slam the demon to the ground. Tyki smirked, while Yvonne gave a small cheer for her great-grandson. Cyril kicked the werewolf off and flipped back to crouch on a nearby rock. Breathing heavily, Cyril felt his ribs and was scared that they weren't healing, a dark chuckle on his left had the Noah looking to Lero. The hybrid shook his head.

"Did he offer you a drink, Cyril?" the dual haired male's question was simple, but struck deep as Cyril looked to The Earl.

_**All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in  
**_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he brought out his cords and laid his web. Lavi let out a surprised yelp, only to find himself placed safely back next to the others. Cyril crouched there, panting. He looked up and smiled a half-hearted smile. His eyes went wide as the effects of Lavi's body slam echoed throughout his body, for some reason his bones were a lot weaker than they were before. He coughed up blood before falling forward. Black lizard like wisps gathered around him and he was gone. The Earl glared at Lucas.

"That's my family, Lucas."

"Then give my twins back, Adam."

Ryuusei tapped Alma. The devil nodded and hopped out. The Earl glanced to Devitt, the dark haired Noah patted his brother's head and walked out.

_**I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away**_

They stared each other down before Devitt let out a cackle and took aim. Alma took to the sky and looked down. Devitt paused, gun aimed at Lero. Lero's eyes were steel and cold, Devitt's own were liquid. He blinked away tears that threatened to come out and swung his gun up to Alma. Devitt never got to fire a shot as Alma wasn't in the air. The teen blinked and looked around. Arystar smiled. Devitt spun, looked back to his family and shrugged. None of the other Noah knew what happened either; they all saw Alma go up. Allen looked at the hole before Devitt, Alma had casted the illusion that he had flown when he really went underground. The devil sprang up behind the unsuspecting Noah and kicked Devitt in the back of his head. The teen soared forward and hit the rocks next to The Earl, he was out cold! Before any Noah could go near him again, lizard like wisps encircled him and he was spirited away. Jesdero looked at Lucas; the shinigami's mask betrayed nothing. Ryuusei gave the younger a slight nod and Jesdero calmed…slightly.

_**Fall**_

_**Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven**_

Ryuusei nodded to Arystar and the vampire bowed before walking out to the battlefield. The Earl didn't even look as Jesdero darted out to meet the other. Their fight began quickly as Jesdero took aim while he was in mid-air and fired. Arystar quick-stepped to the side and huffed as the teen landed on his feet. Jesdero quickly too aim again and Arystar spent the next two minutes dodging bullets. Once Jesdero was out and tried to reload, the vampire easily closed the distance and socked the younger…instant K.O. The wisps gathered around the knocked out Jesdero and The Earl growled.

_**All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in  
**_

Lulu stepped out next, flipping long hair over one shoulder. Ryuusei looked to Lenalee, the fairy nodded and glided out. The two girls regarded each other, Allen and Kanda exchanged glances both wondering what would happen.

Their answer: nothing.

Lenalee smiled at Lulu, who sighed turned to The Earl and flipped him off. To say that everyone else was shocked would be an understatement. Lulu walked back with her arm linked with Lenalee. The two girls reached the others.

"What? During our last fight I talked some sense into her!" Lenalee simply explained.

Ryuusei shook his head and gave a short chuckle. Lucas looked down at the wisps who all just shrugged. The other guys there just vowed to never fight Lenalee…weird things happen when you fight a Lee. Allen was pretty sure that if Road had walked out…cat fight!

_**I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away**_

Ryuusei placed a hand on Kanda; the youth looked up nodded and then went out. Allen wrung his hands as a devilishly smirking Road walked out to meet him. She and Kanda glared each other down.

"Hey Vampire-san, if I kill you…can I have Allen?"

Kanda's hiss was her only reply as he drew Mugen and got ready. Road snickered in her usual irritating way before producing a large spike made to look like a sword. The two stepped back before a blur of color and their weapons met in mid-air. Road felt the vampires strength and fear filled her eyes, before she summoned spikes to surround Kanda from all sides. The vampire saw her trap, disengaged their weapons in favor of ducking down and back-sprung to slide to a halt a few feet away. The spikes collided together without a Kanda impaled by them. Road pouted and waved her hand to launch the spikes at him. Kanda smirked and dodged the spikes. When Road saw him nearing her, she sprang to the other side of the battlefield only to realize that there was a line of spikes embedded in the ground leading to her. Kanda figured out her flaw, once her spikes were embedded in something she couldn't control them anymore. He leaped onto the tops of the spikes that became Road's undoing as she hand the entire field looking like a pin-cushion. Kanda's sword tip was against the major vein in her neck. He glanced to Ryuusei; the elder shook his head slightly to indicate not to kill her, The Earl's voice cut through the air.

"She's useless to me now, go ahead and kill her."

_**And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

Kanda looked back eyes flashing bright ethereal blue. Lucas drummed his fingers against a nearby rock a dangerous habit if anyone knew him; Kanda lowered his sword eyes flicking to a shocked and horrified Road. Yvonne walked forward and brought the girl to her. Road was still shell shocked as Yvonne held her, a motherly aura blanketing the girl. Ryuusei's narrowed eyes looked at Allen; the Halfling breathed deep and took a step forward. He heard two different heartbeats before everything went black.

_**Open your eyes!**_

*-inside Allen's mind-*

The white clad shinigami thwacked the white haired demon.

_==What the bloody hell you idiot! We wanted to talk to him not knock him flat on his arse!==_ The shinigami ranted. His left hand shifting to a white claw, causing the demon to jump back with raised hands.

**+What? I didn't see you come up with any ideas!+** the demon defended himself, wide eyed and slightly worried. Allen blinked as he looked between the two.

_==That's besides the point!==_ The shinigami and demon had yet to notice him. Allen coughed.

"Uh, guys…I'm right here." He said, raising a hand in a small wave. The two looked at him, Allen's gray eyes met the eyes of a mask and dual colored eyes. They both looked sheepish before the shinigami straightened.

_==Allen, there's only one thing left for you to do. ==_ The shinigami said, clasping his hands. Allen momentarily marveled at the considering one hand was a claw, then he shook his head.

"What's that?" he asked.

**+Draw the Noah Sword. It's a sword only the Noah Family Leader can wield.+** The demon explained with a small shrug.

"Um…isn't that The Earl." Allen said flatly.

**+Yes, but the sword he has is nothing…he's lost himself as a Noah. The sword is suppose to inherited by Dad, as he is the eldest of this generation.+** The demon said crossing his arms.

_==But, from what he's told me…Dad's never gotten angry enough to summon it.==_ the shinigami said with a small shake of his head. The demon winced.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Allen raised an eyebrow in question.

**+Frankly, Dad's a pansy…he's never given in to his Demon fully. As a result, The Earl still holds some power over the Family. Should Dad ever draw the sword…he'll be head.+** The demon said slightly cringing when the shinigami smacked his upper arm.

"Ok, and the sword I'm to draw?" Allen was slowly taking it all in.

_==Is the shinigami version of The Noah Sword, simply put due to you being a bridge between the two bloods…we created a brand new sword to rival the Noah's.== _The shinigami and demon mirrored the other with a smug smirk. Allen figured he'd been around Kanda too much.

"So, we're doing a freak out by using the shinigami version of The Earl's own sword?" Allen mused out loud.

The two nodded.

Allen smiled.

Oh, this fight would fun.

*-Allen wakes-*

_**I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
**_

Allen took in a breath of air to see a freaked out Kanda above him. Feeling a tingling in his left arm he heard the two in his head.

_**=+Get up and fight that bastard!+=**_

Rising to his feet he kissed Kanda quickly with a murmured, "This fight is mine."

Kanda smirked, "Kick his ass, Allen."

Allen strode forward, he gripped his left wrist and pulled. His entire left arm became a large broad sword. There was dead silence behind him. He heard Ryuusei.

"When the hell did the Family Leader Sword of the Noah's pass to him?"

The Earl's freaked out expression was short lived. In a flash Allen was blocking a jet black version of his sword.

"_You know, fighting with only ONE arm is hard as hell!"_ he thought to himself. He felt the other two cringe and shrug. Allen pushed the Earl away and went on the offensive. Neah looked to Kanda.

"He's getting sword training after this I hope…" the elder said.

"Hell yes…everything about him fighting right now is horrid." Kanda growled and facepalmed when Allen incorrectly blocked, but wasn't hurt.

"Good. If you need any help, I'll be happy to lend a hand." Neah said, cringing at the footwork.

"Really? You know how to sword fight?" Kanda asked, surprised.

"Every firstborn of a generation learns...that sword that The Earl has is suppose to be with me, but I've never been able to summon it." Neah said with a grimace.

The two watched both twitching…wanting to interfere with the fight, but knowing Allen they didn't. He'd kill them before the Earl would. The Earl produced a black orb and slammed it into the ground causing a shockwave to cause Allen to stumble. The Halfling rammed his sword into the ground to steady himself, he looked up just as The Earl appeared in front of him. A slash and Allen fell into a nearby ditch. Kanda's fangs bared, but before the vampire could move a sudden aura next to him froze him with fear. All but the Founders froze. Lucas' mask turned towards Neah, Ryuusei smirked and side stepped to allow room for the incoming lunge, Yvonne chuckled, while Hex cackled. Neah Noah has (finally) fully awakened.

_**And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away**_

Neah's eyes were yellow slits in a sea of black, five black crosses had appeared on his forehead another one on the back of each hand, black armor had appeared to clad his entire body and under one arm was a helm to match. Neah glanced at the empty sheath at his side and held out his free hand. The Earl was too shocked and so the sword flew from his hand to Neah's outstretched one. Once the sword reached his hand a cruel twisted smile had spread. The sword seemed to pulse before turning blacker than it was when The Earl had it! Neah looked at the Earl and lunged. His helm flew over his head and Kanda caught it. The vampire felt a pulse of power before the helm calmed and seem to send small feelers of power through him. Lucas walked over and looked. Ryuusei made a thoughtful hum.

"Neah sees you as family…well, considering that you are Allen's life mate."

Kanda nodded and glanced up to see Allen struggle to get out of the ditch. His left arm was back. Neah made a slice, but missed as The Earl backed off. Neah growled and slashed the air. Lavi whined.

"He missed! How could he miss? He's ten feet in front of him!"

"You think that the laws of psychics applies to that sword…oh hell no little boy. That sword does whatever its master wants it to. See?" Hex said with a point.

Everyone watched as The Earl giggled then paused as a trail of blood came from his cheek…

The Earl literally fell to pieces.

Neah chuckled darkly then sheathed the sword. Allen made a small noise.

"Dad, a little help here."_**  
**_

Neah swirled around was back to looking like his old self. Rushing over he helped Allen out and picked up his son. Kanda jumped as the helm liquidated itself in his hands. He shook the remaining liquid off and made a small face of disgust.

Lucas removed his mask and breathed out.

They won.

_**Fall!**_

**End**

**Lunny: Wow, two more to type up and I'm almost done! Oh and I feel horrible for not doing this when Chapter 18 came out! I wrote this down and never mentioned it: Special SPECIAL Shout-Out to BlueStar for being the 125****th**** reviewer! Thanks Blue you've always been with me since the start of this baby! Holy…crap…no side notes?**

**Cold: Nope…**

**Lunny: Wow…well, I think this is like the shortest story chapter, so far…so, Review everybody!**

**Solarius: Uh, Lunny...you might wanna take a look at this. You got a Flame.**  
**  
Lunny: Really...then use it to cook marshmellows...**

**Solarius: No...its actually a pretty bad one...(hands it over)**

**Lunny: Ok, what does it-(reads; pauses)-dude, really? Ok...I feel the need to rant. Here it goes. **

**Apparently someone who didn't offically sign their name to this review/flame, decided that they were gonna leave it anyway. Ok, you got balls; point for you. Now...when I expect a Flame I expect creative criticism and plot holes/lines that you saw but i never touched on, or pointers on how I can make this story kick ass. This person who left their name as: entercoolnamehere...ok, first off no/limited creativity evident in name; they went on to say "**the more and more i read the story the worse it gets, i mean come the almakrory is gross, and the first lemon we get is lucky, i thought this was yullen lastly the leroneah is a really bad pairing, please i rather read milliumearlxtyki than that retarded pairing.**" **

**Now, guys don't try go after this person no...that's not what i want. This rant to inform future Flamers that this is not a flame...this is um...an ember or that poorly induced spark. Dude, if you thought it was getting worse WHY CONTINUE TO READ! I mean I myself may read like the first 2 Chapters or so, no more than 5 of a fic that I'm not too fond of...but that's it! That's all! Not...20 FREAKING CHAPTERS! Also, the AlmaXKory is strickly for this fic! If people have a problem with it then fine I WON'T WRITE IT AGAIN! (that may be a total lie) And first lemon you guys got was back in Chapter 17 and it was YULLEN...someone an't reading! LUCKY was in Chapter 18! LeroXNeah...ok...now you're pushing your luck and to top it off you compare it to MilliumEarlXTyki...that's just wrong on so many levels! Again, strickly for fic purposes! If i get 5 reviews that say they don't like either pairing then the next fic with those pairings I'll have a warning out! Rant's done...have fun reading the next Chapter.**

**Cold: Oh lordie...and we're 19/21, then epilogue...and then the Mock-Awards. Oh wow...this far in and NOW someone leaves a Flame. Just...wow, worst timing to piss her off.  
**


	22. Chapter 20: Winding Down

**Lunny: So, here we are…CHAPTER 20! And only one person so far voiced their dislike for this… (-.-). Anyways…these next two are basically the cool down and wrap up. The Epilogue is a fast forward thing to show how the characters are doing after the end here. And then THE MOCK-AWARDS! WHOOT! **

**Cold: She owes the recovery to all her awesome reviewers out there. **

**Solarius: We thank you guys as well…**

**Cold: Yup…many thanks.**

**Solarius: Disclaimer stays, nothings changed. Read on fair reviewers and please…if someone wants to flame at least make it count!**

**Chapter 20**

**Winding Down**

**Subaru's Room in the School  
February 14- 8:55am**

Drowzy gold eyes opened slowly to see a head of white next to him. Subaru Kanda woke with a jolt and almost shot up if not for the arm around his middle. Olivier Walker was sleeping soundly next to the vampire elder and Subaru was wondering if that dream last night wasn't just a dream.

_"Let's see...Olivier wanted to talk to me about something Ichirou told him. We sat down, had something warm to drink...there's wasn't anything in those drinks were there...no, no I would've known. He said a few shocking things...and I promptly jumped him. Oh boy, let's hope no regret transpires here. I mean hell...my lower back's sore, but that was-"_

"Hmmmm...Morning, Subaru." Olivier mumbled. Subaru paused in his mental rant. The vampire smiled with a roll of his eyes as he remembered back when they were kids and Olivier lived with them, along with his Dad. Subaru brushed white locks back as Olivier woke up fully. The shinigami blinked a few times before jolting up and smacking his head against the wall.

"OW! Damn it...um, so last night wasn't part of the recent dreams I've been having?" Olivier asked as Subaru brought himself to kneel as he checked to make sure that Olivier wasn't too badly hurt. The shinigami blushed deep red as it was revealed that neither one of them had clothes on.

"You've been dreaming about me Moyashi?" Suabru asked with a smirk as he sat back down and pulled the covers over his lower half. Olivier galred.

"Shut it, BaKanda." the other growled out.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open by Lucas. Ryuusei stood behind him, with Yvonne and Hex giggling further out into the hall.

"See, what I'd tell you Ryuu! Olly and Suzu hooked up just like I said they would back when they were kids." Lucas said brightly. Both males in the bed went scarlet.

"So, they have Lucas. Why don't we go inform the kids about this?" The vampire founder said as he reached past Lucas and shut the door. Subaru looked at Olivier.

"We have ten minutes to get dressed before those idiots get to the kids!" the vampire said.

Both were up and rushing.

**The Black Order Boarding School  
February 14- 9:00am**

Neah smiled as he watched the couples that had formed after The Earl's defeat, well before in some cases. He chuckled as Lero curled against him and watched as well.

Around January 10th, Bak had asked Lenalee out on a date. Komui almost ruined it but Lenalee dropped kicked her brother into a passing Reever. Shouted out an apology and went on her first date…ever.

On January 25th, Lavi and Kanda actually worked together on something. They managed to trap a human Rascal and a larger Timcampy (thanks to Lucas) in a closet for two hours. They would have kept them in there longer, but Morte stared at them for a whole hour. Lavi gave in, knocked on the door and let them out. Tim looked flushed and meek, while Rascal looked smug. Morte had kung-fu-cat kicked Rascal at that point.

On February 2nd, two couples were formed. Miranda was asked to the next School Dance by a slightly stuttering Noise. While, Morte (in cat form) was shocked by Wisely who was pushed up to him by a smug Tyki. Wisely had asked Morte to 'hang out' with him over the weekend, Rascal (in cat form) who was nearby broke out into a laughing fit when his elder brother blushed and agreed. Another kung-fu-cat kick was preformed.

Neah chuckled at the next turn of events as they unfolded in his mind.

On February 5th, Johnny had asked with Tapp and Daisaya cheering from the background, Tevak on a date. Madarao and Link, who were nearby exchanged glances and were about to intervene, but were held back by Tevak's shadow binds. The witch smiled brightly and accepted. Tapp and Daisaya both were in laughing fits at the witch's two shocked male relatives.

The final couple formed on February 11th, Komui after ten long years of chasing finally got Reever. It was all thanks to Jerry sitting Reever down and talking to his cousin. Once that was done, Jerry tossed Reever on his ass at Komui's feet saying: "The idiot is in love with you but he's too dense to realize it."

So, here was Neah and Lero watching as the couples were relaxing in Rascal's Garden. The garden had somehow gotten larger and spacious to make room for everyone.

Neah and Lero were overlooking everyone, lying at the top of the fountain in a curved branch that was still strong.

Below them watching the koi swim was Rascal and Timcampy. The (in his now larger human form) golden golem curled into the neko's lap.

Just a little ways away from those two was Tyki and Lavi. The werewolf was stretched out, his upper body reclining against the chest of the demon as they lay in the grass watching the clouds overhead.

Bak and Lenalee were sitting on a bench, both talking and giggling about something or another.

Morte and Wisely were relaxed in a tree. The pure white neko had arms wrapped securely around the smaller male as they watched the others with content smiles.

Noise and Miranda were in a small clearing, practicing dances for the next School Dance. Miranda's radiant smiled seemed to brighten the garden a little bit more.

Johnny sat under a crystal tree with Tevak. The witch was watching as the elf used his natural power to help a nearby flower bloom. They shared a smiled when it did.

Reever and Komui were not too far away from Bak and Lenalee. The shinigami was distracting the fairy from spoiling his little sister's moment by letting him cuddle.

Arystar and Alma were sitting in a branch just a little ways below Lero and Neah. The vampire had the devil sleeping against his chest while Timothy was curled up in Alma's arms, also sleeping.

Finally, Allen and Kanda were lying in the shade of a tree on a hill*. The two were sleeping, Allen's head resting under Kanda's chin.

Neah blinked as Lucas and Ryuusei walked in. The shorter shinigami founder had a bright smile and an arm linked with the taller vampire founder. Behind them was Yvonne snickering with Hex at the faces of the kids that looked up. Lucas giggled when he saw Allen and Kanda.

"Hey kids! Guess what!" Hex said

"What?" Neah asked from his high view. Hex looked up and smirked.

"Let me guess, Lucas and Ryyusei finally settled down together!" Rascal said from the fountian. Earning himself a glare from the Vampire Founder.

"No, silly! Olly and Suzu were found in the same bed this morning!" Hex cheerfully said just as Oliver and Subaru slide in the garden. The vampire elder froze hair free flowing, while the shinigami elder's clothes looked rumpled. Lero paused, clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter.

"When did that happen, toms?" Rascal asked, a smirk in place. Oliver glared.

"Like we'd ever-" The white haired elder started to say.

"Two days after Neah defeated the Earl." The vampire elder cut in, arms crossed at looking a tad bit defiant.

"SUBARU!" Oliver's jaw had dropped as he stared at the other.

Allen jolted awake, Kanda did as well. The two looked at their Grandfathers for a moment before Allen spoke.

"Well, it's about damn time!" the white haired youth said as he sat up, much to the dislike of his vampire. Kanda sat up soon after Allen to pop his back into place.

"What do you mean by that?" Subaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Father told us about a few moments when he saw you two interact, even when your wives were around. He expected you two to hook up after Oliver lost his wife, but due to a vision that led to the families growing apart you two never gave the other the time of day." Kanda said placing an arm around Allen's waist.

Lucas smiled, "Well, **we** just wanted to come in and say that soon we'll be off back to our wanderings."

Allen blinked, "Where will you guys be?"

"Lucas and I are going to the mountains. There are old catacombs in a temple that I usually train at." Ryuusei said, pulling the shinigami to him with a warning glare. Lucas was smart and said nothing, but smiled.

"I'm going back to my gypsy troupe. They miss one of their best dancers." Yvonne said with a small twirl.

"Actually, I'll be staying at the school. Yvonne's son wants to go off to search for his wife and there's no one else to take over seeing how Orion left two days ago to fulfill his dream of painting the sunset from Mt. Fuji. So, I'm taking over as Headmaster while Senior will be Vice. His eldest is taking over the Pack." Hex explained.

Lavi paled, "DAD'S WHAT?"

Tyki paled as well, "At least I get along with your Dad."

"Yeah, thankfully." Lavi replied weakly.

Hex could only giggle. Kanda looked at his Grandfather.

"So, are the Kanda's back to good terms with the Walker's?"

"Yes." Subaru said.

"Good, cause I'd still be with Allen even if we weren't." Kanda said lying back down. Allen shook his head with a small laugh and lay next to him.

"Brat." Subaru muttered. Oliver smirked.

"So, you finally see what every Kanda is?" Oliver asked, earning himself a light hit on the shoulder. Oliver still had his smirk.

"So, what now?" Wisely asked from his spot with Morte.

"Well, we've invited the remaining Noah's to the school. The twins are here with Cyril and his wife. Road is with her mother…I hear she's grounded. Lulu is here as well, she's in the cafeteria with Jerry learning the ropes." Hex said. Wisely smiled and grabbed Morte's hands.

"You gotta meet Tricia!" The youth said happily as he leaped out. Morte followed him swiftly not sure on what to expect.

"I would like to see how Tricia's doing…she's at the final three months already." Neah said as Lero raised himself off of him.

"Cyril did a good job of protecting her while The Earl was around." Lero said remembering close calls that Cyril had while he protected his human wife and unborn child. The two left after Wisely and Morte. Tyki looked to Lavi.

"Want to go meet your brother and sister-in-law?" the demon asked.

"I hope he's okay. I mean I held nothing back with that body slam." Lavi said as he got up. Tyki chuckled as he rose.

"He's fine. Helvaska tended all of the wounded once Lucas teleported them to her. Cyril won't hold it against you love." Tyki said with a kiss to Lavi's cheek. Lavi smiled brightly.

"Ok, let's go!" the werewolf said, bouncing towards the exit.

*-With Cyril-*

Tricia took the fact that her husband, step-children and pretty much her in-laws were demons rather well. Cyril was half-expecting a claim for divorce. Instead she kissed his cheek.

"Your still the man I married and this is still our child, demon or not. I love you for you." Tricia said, causing Cyril to smile and gather her gently in his arms. Cyril cleared his throat.

"I also, need to tell you that the only child I have to my name is currently growing in your belly. Road belongs to The Earl, while the twins are my cousins and Wisely is my baby brother." He said. Tricia paused then smiled.

"Well, that's something to praise that means I'm the only woman you've ever fallen for." She said, finding a way to lighten the situation.

"True." Cyril replied simply, lightly touching his wife's belly. His eyes softened once he felt a small kick, signaling the child was indeed active.

The woman smiled and blinked when Tyki walked up, Lavi was hiding behind him. Cyril blinked, turned and leaned back to see a glimpse of Lavi's hair. The elder demon righted in his seat, looked to his wife and nodded. She giggled in understanding.

"Lavi, see Cyril and his wife are perfectly at ease with you. Now, would you stop acting like a puppy a get out from behind me?" Tyki sounded like he was whining, but if you knew Tyki then that wasn't a whine. It was a warning. Lavi slowly, but surly walked out. Tricia smiled warmly at the youth.

"Well, according to my husband you're the mate to his brother. So, I guess that makes us siblings now doesn't it?" she asked, leaning against her husband who looked perfectly fine and dandy.

Lavi nodded. Tricia looked at him and then to Tyki.

"Would either of you like to feel, he's very lively with all these new voices around." She said brightly. Lavi's eyes light up and he looked towards the elder two Noah, both nodded. Lavi hopped over and gently placed his fingertips on the bump, he brightened considerably when the baby pressed against his fingertips. Tyki smiled and walked over as well, once Lavi pulled back and sat down, he placed a gentle hand on the bump. The demon's eyes were soft and kind as the baby kicked. Tricia beamed at the two of them when Tyki had sat besides Lavi, who immediately took to curling into his side. Wisely and Morte entered next, the younger male excitedly bounced up to her. Wisely hugged her then lightly rubbed her belly, causing Tricia to giggle with some mirth. The white haired neko hung back, slightly worried and unsure. Wisely looked up and smiled at him.

"Morte, come on. Tricia, meet Morte!" Wisely said with a smile. Morte walked forward. Tricia smiled at him as she nodded in greeting. The tall male inclined his head in respect to the expectant mother, as he sat not too far away. Wisely blinked.

"What's wrong, Morte?" Tyki asked. Morte sighed.

"I wish to not cause her to miscarry. My name is also my curse." Morte said eyes darkened with sorrow. Wisely stood and crawled into his lap, allowing the taller male to bury his face into the side of his neck. Morte looked up after a few minutes, turned Wisely around so he could see everyone and rested his chin on the younger's shoulder. Tricia smiled warmly at the two.

"When he's born, Morte, you'll hold him right?" she asked.

Morte blinked and after a moment nodded, "Yes, my eldest brother says that unborn children are in danger of my touch. Not newborn children."

Wisely snuggled into the elder's chest and partook of the catch up session that followed when Tricia had met the two new members of their family.

Neah and Lero came in soon after; Tricia was filled with joy at seeing the two. Lero listened to the baby, smiled up at her and told the family that he was expecting his first child as well. The others congratulated the couple.

In the shadows stood a young man, he looked to be around his early thirties. Long gray bangs swept over his left eye, midnight black eyes that glittered watched the group, sharp features defined his face, his sleek gray hair flared at its tips and was short in the back. Two sets of dark gray insect wings lay flat along his back and trailed to his knees, bony claws tipped with sparkling white were his hands, a long whip like gray tail whipped lightly back and forth. small cat ears sat perched at level of his temples alert and listening. His name: Solis, he was merely checking in with two of his younger brothers: Aetas and Morte. Seeing Morte with his beloved the elder nodded to himself and walked off.

*-Back in the Garden (sort of)-*

Solis kept to the shadows and kept silence as he watched the inhabitants of the school that his younger brothers took up residence in. He thought of when his brothers had told him of the school, he allowed them the freedom from their in-between realm for them to learn a few lessons that humans could teach them. He walked by children playing a nearby garden, a head tilt as he saw no humans to be found in this school. Passing another garden he paused and saw Halflings…

"Looks like the humans taught the supernatural a lesson here." He mumbled under his breathe. Chuckling he went on, hearing the story from the old stone that surrounded him. He walked into the garden.

And froze.

Timothy had woken up and caused a splash fight with Timcampy. Rascal was soaked as he fell into the pool. Miranda sat on a bench, Noise sat next to her one arm draped around her shoulders. Arystar stood next to the bench as it was apparently a safe zone, a smile upon his face. Alma, Johnny, Tevak, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda had joined in. Solis stayed in the shadows, smiling at the scene before him. His younger brothers were with beloved ones, they were safe and they had enough power to keep the others they loved safe. Solis smiled as he met his younger brother's eyes, Rascal smiled back and inclined his head.

Allen and Kanda both looked up and saw the young man. Locking eyes with both youths, he bowed and faded into the shadows. The two looked to Rascal, who merely smiled.

"Rascal, we need to go get cleaned up. Your soaked and so am I." Timcampy said, laughing. Rascal nodded. Rascal looked at Allen and Kanda as he left with Timcampy.

"I stand by what I said kittens…I'm never sitting or lying in that spot again."

Kanda threw a small rock at him.

"DAMN NEKO!"

**End**

**Lunny: If this was short, sorry. I think this is one of the shortest chapters so far. Well, hope you guys don't mind that the next one may be short as well. We're coming to the end guys. It's been fun and you guys have been awesome! Thanks for the support! Sepcial Shout-Out to McCleeoooo for being the 60th person to favorite this fic. And another to Fall in Snow for being the 175th reviewer! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Side note:  
**

***We all know this hill…*snicker* (refer back to Chapter 10)**

**Cold: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Solarius: Remember, the Mock-Awards are coming up people. Hope you guys leave some good reviews cause some awards are: Best Review of Each Chapter, Reviewed Every Chapter or Most, and Reviewer who was on track with some plotlines….I gave away three. So there.**


	23. Chapter 21: SURPRISE!

**Lunny: Well, here's the final Chapter…um, nope nevermind we got an Epilogue! God, it's been great guys really! Thanks to all of you for those wonderful reviews. Sorry if anything was suckish or lousy, I'll admit I'm still growing as a writer and have my moments of total reluctance to type and it may have showed in some chapters. **

**Cold: You guys rule!**

**Solarius: Surprised none of you commented on us…I feel slightly hurt.**

**Lunny: Suck it up, your lion! Disclaimer stays the same…I only own the OC's. So, as I sit here and eat my lunch here's the 21****st**** Chapter of Night School…**

**Chapter 21**

**SURPRISE!**

**Black Order Boarding School- Tuesday  
February 17- 4:00 pm**

Allen woke up queasy. He had been feeling a slight morning sickness for the past five weeks; he had his theory but didn't have the heart to test it for fear of being told otherwise. Shaking his head he waited for it to pass, once it did he stood and continued on with his morning routine. Classes had returned to normal, well as normal as it could get for this school. Morte and Rascal walked around still as cats during the day, usually keeping all the kittens in line or just being their usual aggravating selves (according to Kanda and Lavi). At night though, well night was a different deal with the school. For one, the Noah's roamed the perimeter of the school protecting it where the cats did not trod, secondly the cats walked around in their human forms, and finally Kanda and Allen usually found themselves sleeping beside the other…not that they were complaining.

Allen chuckled as he thought of their meeting and up to where they were now. He leaned on the doorframe as he watched Kanda sleep; the vampire had taken to allowing the younger to see him sleeping since about three weeks ago. Allen still didn't quiet get it, but Kanda had a way of subtly changing as his instincts instructed. Allen thought of the family he gained, The Noah's. A lively group that always managed to include Allen and the others in their lives, Road had returned with her mother. A stern looking woman who introduced herself as: Contessa Ivanroth. Hex had rolled in the air laughing his ass off until Miss. Contessa twitched.

*-Flashback-*

"HEX ILLUISON KARMA! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS SO DAMN FUNNY!" she bellowed at him. The group jumped…apparently she knew the Founders. A white blur caused Lero to blink, but he paid it no mind.

"You…married…HIM!" the devil choked out between laughs. The woman snorted.

"Out of mere boredom…" she replied icily. Hex stopped, a dangerous glint in his eye when he looked at little Road.

"And what of the child?" he asked. The others all looked at one another as Morte appeared to stand at the peak of the arch. Allen watched as Morte's ear flicked and then the pale neko looked over his shoulder. Kanda's hand went to Allen's shoulder as the two both saw red slits in the core of those bright orange eyes.

"Merely, something that was unexpected." Contessa said. The back of her hand pushed Road forward. The child walked slowly forward until she was next to Neah. The elder Noah picked her up, deadly yellow eyes glared at the unaffected demoness in front of them.

"Good, then you won't mind the school taking her from you." Hex said as he rubbed circles on Road's back. The child looked to him, a hurt in her eyes that no child should have to suffer lingered there. Hex's left eyebrow twitched.

"Not at all." Contessa said, brushing long dark purple hair over her shoulder.

"Contessa." Hex glanced up to Morte. The white neko looked back to the horizon, as if waiting for some sort of signal.

"Yes." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you remember Morte." Hex inclined his head to the arch.

Contessa froze and turned to look at the peak of the arch above the school's gate. Morte stood there, in his human form watching the sunset before him. His back was to everyone else. Contessa gulped and looked at Hex, the devil smiled.

"Leave, Contessa. Before the sun sets or he will rip out your heart and eat it." The devil was serious. She blinked and walked through the gate. Hex brought everyone inside and waited. Rascal was smirking. Lavi looked at him.

"What?" the werewolf's eyes were worried. The other's all raised an eyebrow and exchanged highly concerned looks. Hex shivered, memories of Rascal and Morte in the past coming back to him.

"Her heart was gone the moment she looked at him." Rascal said, smirk growing a little insane as Morte walked in. Hex paled at the sight of a small trail of blood at the corner of the narrow lips. Morte wiped it away with a smirk, bright orange eyes with red pupils flicked to Road.

"You're now the ward of whatever family member will take you. That or you can be a ward of the school's, little kitten." The white haired male said. Wisely walked up to him and lightly tapped his head, white ears flicked and the red pupils were replaced by black as he blinked in surprise. Rascal chuckled.

"You're in trouble now…" the black haired neko said, hiding his grin behind his hand. Morte paled…if that was even possible with his skin tone.

"Don't scare her." Wisely said with slightly narrowed eyes. Morte's ears dropped and he frowned*. Rascal died of laughter earning himself a good kick from Kanda. The black neko stopped and sat up.

"I'm not the only one laughing…Lavi is too…" he pointed out, nodding to the snickering werewolf. Kanda blinked, Tyki caught Mugen as the blade was aimed at his lover's neck.

"Denied, Kanda. That's my lover your threatening there." The Noah said with a smug smirk. Kanda raised an eyebrow and nodded, Mugen returned to its sheath at the vampire's side.

"Then I'll leave you to keep your 'lover' in check, Noah." Kanda replied with a smirk as Lavi blinked at the implications in that statement. The werewolf went red faced.

"Yeah, well…Allen's pregnant!"

There was utter silence.

"WHAT?" Allen and Kanda asked, both disbelieving.

Lavi blinked, "His scent…it's changed. As if he was with child! Lero's too!"

Rascal looked at Lero, "Well, that anyone could of guessed with how protective Neah's been…wait a minute. Kanda's gotten more protective as well…"

"Wasn't he always protective?" Alma asked with a raised eyebrow and a flat tone. Arystar nodded in agreement as did everyone else. Kanda glared.

"Is there something wrong with me being protective?" the vampire asked, Mugen unsheathed slightly to show off the glint of the blade. Everyone who was familiar with Mugen** shook their heads quickly. The adults exchanged looks when Allen placed his hand over the hand on the hilt calming the vampire***. Hex blinked remembering that their Great-Grandfathers were the same way.

"_History sure has a funny way of repeating itself with some circimtances...that or Fate likes being a bitch."_ The devil thought dryly to himself. Allen looked at Lavi.

"Are you sure? My scent has changed?" he asked, there was a small light of hope in his eyes. Lavi nodded.

"A Bookman never doubts their nose…" the werewolf said proudly.

"I've heard that before." Hex muttered sarcastically. Everyone looked at him, the devil smiled pleasantly. "Yvonne's said that and I almost got my tail blasted off."

"Why don't we go to Helvaska and ask her? She'll be able to find out for sure." Alma suggested, gaining nods from the others.

*-To the Nurse!-*

Helvaska was expecting the small group to come see her. She heard from Lucas and Ryuusei about what Allen could do, defy the laws of nature as was the ablity of a Noah. She smiled warmly as the group entered, Lenalee was now busy as she was with Bak most of the day now. The others didn't mind, it took a lot to be apart of a dragon clan and likewise she was teaching him about fairy customs. Allen asked Kanda why didn't he tell him anything about the vampire clan…Kanda's reply was because it was easier to learn as you get to know the clan, that and there wasn't much past the whole sword thing that was really worth the time to waste on explaining.

So, in walked Neah and Lero, Allen and Kanda, Lavi and Tyki along with both cats and they're partners. She smiled at the small group.

"I hope you boys know that whatever you're here for, I'll be reporting to the Headmaster and the other Founders about it." She stated. They all shared a nod.

"Right then…let me guess, Allen may be with child and you all just wanna make sure." The angel said, folding her hands in her lap.

"And Lero!" Timcampy chimed in.

Helvaska laughed lightly, "And Lero. All right, so which one is first."

Allen pointed to Lero. Lero sighed and stepped up. Helvaska smiled at him and motioned for him to sit in front of her. She looked at him for a bit, then reached out and touched his stomach. Waiting for a few minutes she pulled back her hand with a smile.

"Twins." The angel said with a bright smile. Neah gasped and looked like a fish trying to breathe. Allen looked at his father.

"Twins!" the white haired Halfling said, seemingly shocking his father back to talking.

"Really?" the Noah gasped out. Helvaska nodded and Lero bounced up and into Neah's arms. The Noah pulled back and kissed the dual-haired Kanda chastely. Lero smiled up at him, Neah shared in his love's joy. They stood there, Lero wrapped in Neah's arms both waiting to hear about Allen. Allen was nervous as he sat before the angel. She smiled and reached out, her hand shot back to her side. She blinked, reached out again and pulled back.

"Well, I can tell you there's one heck of a shinigami developing within you Allen…I can't get a reading on how many. Either one is blocking or they all are." She said, rubbing her hand where the power of one of the developing babes had hit it. Allen looked sheepish and then Kanda walked up to look at his mate. The vampire placed a gentle hand on Allen's belly.

"Listen to your Tou-san…either let Helvaska check on you, or when you are born…as soon as you can walk, we're going to train." The vampire said, tone light but threat clear. Allen blinked, but shook his head with a laugh.

"Yup, your going to be a tough Father." The Halfling said, earning a smirk from the vampire. Helvaska blinked and giggled as she reached out again.

"Yes, but its letting me check…oh my…" the angel breathed out. She glanced up at the two who looked at one another and then at her.

"What?" the both breathed.

She looked up a smile in place, "Triplets."

The group was silent until Tyki broke it.

"If you get a girl or more than one girl, your both screwed." The Noah said with finality in his voice. Rascal snorted in laughter, while Morte smirked.

*-Elsewhere-*

The Earl laid there panting. Again, he relived that same nightmare of his own beloved sword slashing him to pieces. He had pulled himself together though it has taken him at least a month to do so. He looked up to the evil energies that surrounded him in his personal hell. Looking to the formless shadows and demonic souls he grinned as he thought of all he could do with their help.

He would wait.

Yes, he would wait.

The next wave of evil would come sooner than those fools would expect. He'd be reborn as a new Earl and then…their blood will run. The earth and seas will become poison to all living things, while the skies will betray all who place their hope in those high powers they so love and worship.

Oh yes, his time…no…Evil's time will come.

And then…

Nothing but red.

*-In the Realm In Between-*

Solis watched and reached out. With long needle thin claws he snapped a few strings and prolonged the next wave of evil for more than half of what time they had before it hit. A chuckle from his left didn't startle the eldest of the Timeless Cats not one bit, nor did its owner. Diruo stepped out, bright red eyes were amused. He looked to the pool and smiled at his brother's joy.

"Your too soft, elder brother." The other male said stepping into light. His shoulder length hair was pattered white and black, his skin was light gray, bony claws were tipped in black while one feathered white wing sat on his mid back its partner was a leathery black; both wings curled around his elbows. His bangs were long and framed his long sharp face.

"They're still kittens to us, Diruo." Solis said, chuckling when Tim glomped Allen.

"I know, but you coddle them so." Diruo pointed out. His elder brother looked surprised then chuckled.

"Yes, like I coddled you when your charges kept leaving you behind. Look at them, they're happy." He said, causing Diruo to twitch and mutter something about a damn monkey, drunk priest and perverted kappa. He shook his head and smiled at his brothers.

"Yes they are. That is rare for one of our race." He remarked thinking on past Timeless Cats that sat back and let their hearts along with emotion fade as they fell in love, but never had the strength to act on it.

"Yes, do me a favor little brother." Solis said, flicking his eyes to the younger.

"Yes?" Diruo was clueless of the tick above the elder's left eye.

"Get your ass back to work!" Solis snapped, causing the younger to jump.

Diruo sighed and turned, again grumbling about a trigger-happy priest, gluttonous monkey and gambling kappa. Solis smirked and then chuckled once his brother was gone.

He looked back to the happy group and knew that one story may have come to a lull, but there is always more to tell.

That and he knew of his eight younger siblings, two of which have found their happily ever after.

Now if only the rest could. Solis heaved a sigh, scratched the back of his head and knew that he was in for a long stay while his twin sister took care of things back in the world they had to watch. For a Timeless Cat isn't really a cat at all.

It's a little more complicated.

**End**

**Lunny: Wow, only two more "Chapters" to go. Man, this is so surreal. Actually finishing a story and getting feedback…Sepcial Shout-Out to Rin28 for being the 200th reviewer! Now side notes:**

***No way in hell…HE'S POUTING! IT REALLY IS THE END OF THE STORY! MORTE IS POUTING!**

****"Everyone" being: Lavi and Rascal….plus close friends who know Kanda's temper. **

*****Didn't this happen already? Wait…(checks past chapters) OH YEAH! Lucas calmed Ryuusei the same way back when they rescued Allen!**

**Cold: And this is short….at counting intro/outro…9 pgs!**

**Solarius: Nice ending…now, if only you could explain those Timeless Cats…**

**Lunny: If they appear in the next AU fic…then I'll include the little dictionary definition of them. In some way…**

**Solarius: Great, brace your selves guys…she's trying to be sneaky.**


	24. Epilouge: What The Future Holds

**Lunny: Well, here it is. The Epilogue. *tears* Oh crap, I promised myself I wouldn't cry.**

**Cold: *sniffles* Wow, you guys have been awesome.**

**Solarius: *dry eye* (o.O) All right, well. After this people will be the Mock-Awards…hope you guys loved reading. I know I had fun helping her with the fight scenes. As well as the lemons.**

**Cold: Oh yeah, if anyone cared to know. I helped her with the basic plot and song selection as well as flow and pace. He helped with the final say on the character placement, the lemons and the fights. The OC's are all her.**

**Lunny: It was a pleasure and a joy to let you guys into a little slice of my world. To my fellow FanFic Writers out there: Keep going guys! And now…enjoy reading the final chapter of Night School! **

**Epilogue**

**What the future holds…**

**Somewhere in the mountains of Asia…  
Time and Date Unknown**

Ryuusei Kanda sat in the stone window pane; gold eyes glanced back to the sleeping shinigami that was his lover of many years: Lucas Walker. He watched the dawn and smirked as a new bright day warmed his skin. He sat in loose black silk pants, no shoes and no shirt, his hair was free flowing and he looked like he just woke up*. The vampire sighed and leaned his head back, feeling a gentle cool wind brush his flesh. Lucas stirred and opened dark groggy eyes to look at his beloved. The shinigami smiled when the vampire looked at him. Ryuusei noted that Lucas' eyes weren't black at all; they were a deep dark blue that could only be found in a rare occurrence of a blue moon. The vampire grinned and walked to the bed that the two had shared for the past nine years. Leaning down he shared a wake-up kiss with the slender death god. Lucas rose as Ryuusei pulled back with an amused chuckle. The shinigami pouted, but smiled after the vampire ruffled his hair. Ryuusei pulled out the calendar and tossed it at Lucas. The shinigami blinked as he caught it.

"Time to surprise visit our Great-Grandsons, Lucas. I suppose the triplets are 9 now." Ryuusei said as he shifted through the letters that Hex sent them, the vampire paused and chuckled, "Almost forgot, Tyki and Lavi have a little boy, while Lero and Neah have the twins."

Lucas nodded and stood as he stretched, "Urm…Yep! I really would like to see how those little ones turned out!"

Ryuusei took in the sight of Lucas standing there, love bites along his collar bone showing, in nothing but Ryuusei's shirt. The vampire blinked and his eyes glowed.

"It's a surprise, we can arrive whenever we want. Bed. Now."

The vampire pinned his giggling lover to the bed…**

**Innocence Valley- 3:25pm  
Heart Meadow- October 1**

Allen Kanda smiled at his triplets; he caught the rattle of his 1 year old before the child could hit the family dog then with a gentle smile gave it back to the giggling boy. The pet was a gift from Rascal and Morte; they said he wasn't anything special just a hellhound named: Zhou. Nearby, his husband of nearly 10 years; Yuu Kanda watched as their triplets trained. Allen's family didn't mind him taking Kanda's last name; as a matter of fact they wanted him to! Their triplets, born nine years ago were two boys and one girl, the girl was in the middle of the two boys.

Their eldest son took entirely after Kanda in appearance so Kanda got to name him; Himukai or Kai-kun. Kai, had his Tou-san's long dark blue-black hair and blue eyes, an inheritance of his Papa was the ivory skin that brighten his eyes and darkened his hair.

The middle triplet and their only daughter was the perfect combo of her parents, they decided on a Japanese name because it sounded pretty; Shiroi or Shi-chan. The girl had dark blue bangs with snow white hair that flowed, something neither expected was the Noah yellow eyes that the girl had, but her skin tone was the perfect shade between her Papa's ivory and Tou-san's peach.

The youngest triplet was entirely Allen's. The poor child was the smallest and they almost lost him when he was born, Kanda had stayed up the entire night to watch over the infant. Allen remembered that though Shiroi slept, Himukai did not and would not leave his Tou-san's arms, thus the eldest and father watched over the youngest. The infant pulled through the night, Neah, as the family doctor said that he supposed it was because his father and elder brother were with him. Kanda snorted and said it was because he has the blood of a Kanda in him, but Allen noticed the blush. Allen got to name him and thus named the child; Aidan or Ai-kun. Bright snow white hair grew long and blocked some view of bright star-silver eyes, his skin tone was peach so the hair and eyes stood out all the more.

Their youngest child was born a year ago and was currently playing on the blanket next to his Papa. The child was the product of both bloodlines as dark blue-black eyes were big and easily watered were from the Walkers, while his dark ebony black hair was from the Kanda's, something nether parent expected was the Noah skin tone to show upon their youngest, but Kanda got over it after the baby showed to have vampire teeth (Neah suffered a few bites as proof), providing the proud Tou-san with the fact that the child may have taken more after the Kanda's. They named him: Kiyoshi.

Allen chuckled as their personalities showed; Shiroi was already talking back and being defiant to her Tou-san. Kanda smirked at her and nodded, but also put her under a tree for time-out. The girl pouted but stay put as whatever her Tou-san during training was what he meant. Himukai chuckled, so much like his Tou-san, at his sister's plight and got a light thump with Mugen's hilt. The boy rubbed his head, but nodded and followed the step his Tou-san told him to. Off to the side, clutching a winged cat plushy was Aidan. The child was too meek and timid to train with his Tou-san and Aniki, so he usually sat to the side and watched. Shiroi jumped up and squealed.

"UNCLE LAVI! UNCLE TYKI!" her voice drowned out Kanda's next instruction and the vampire growled. Lavi and Tyki walked over the hill, their only son Roth ran ahead. Roth was a year younger than the triplets, but because he got height from Tyki it wasn't all that clear. The boy was the result of a full moon when Tyki decided to see what was being uke like…

The result was an 8 year old boy with bright emerald green eyes, wavy dark red hair and the Noah complexion. Allen smiled warmly as the child dashed to Aidan's side and sat next to the much smaller child. Roth had instantly attached himself to Aidan's side, not that Himukai or Shiroi minded as a matter of fact the four had quickly become fast friends with the demonic werewolf.

Allen thought of the others that wouldn't be able to make it to their little get together. Lenalee and Bak had two children of their own; their eldest was a little girl named Twi; who took after her father with race, but mother with looks, their youngest was a little boy; poor kid takes after mother with race and father with looks. Noise and Miranda had a three year old girl, and Johnny and Tevak had a little boy.

Lavi sat down next to Allen, petted Zhou and smiled at the white haired male.

"So, nine years huh?" the werewolf asked, mentally counting that he was now 27 making Allen 24. Allen nodded.

"Yup, you hear anything from those cats?" the white haired male asked.

"Yeah. Rascal said that Morte and Wisely had a surprise for us, but that they couldn't be here. So, Rascal's bringing it…wonder what it is?" Lavi said with a shrug.

"Knowing those two-" Allen couldn't finish as he heard something.

The two stopped talking at the sound of two cries of infant joy. Allen looked down quickly to see a baby, maybe just turning a year old, with shocking white hair, bright gold eyes, the Noah skin tone and it was a neko. Lavi gaped and then looked to Tyki and Kanda.

"WISELY HAS A KID?" the werewolf yelled, in absolute shock.

Tyki looked over, saw the two babies (who now were looking at Lavi with baby pouts because he yelled) and couldn't help but laugh, Kanda chuckled at the sight.

"Kiyoshi, be nice to your new playmate." The vampire called, earning a nod from his youngest son. Rascal leaned on the werewolf's head.

"And pray tell, what is wrong with my little nephew? I'll have you know that my race normally isn't born into existence…" Rascal was lightly smacked by Timcampy who landed next to the taller. The neko jumped away and walked over to the other two fathers'. Timcampy sat down and smiled.

"So, how's everyone?" the golem asked, giggling when Lavi glared at Rascal. Allen sighed and placed the crawling neko back onto the blanket. The infant looked up and giggled at Allen.

"Ciaron. That's what they named him, no idea where it comes from though. Morte named him and Wisely was overjoyed with it." The golem explained. The other two nodded, and then Lavi remembered something.

"Was Morte able to feel his babies kick, you know while he was growing inside Wisely?" Lavi asked with slight concern for the stoic neko.

"Yep, turns out that Ciaron was invulnerable to his father's curse. So, I see you and Kanda were able to have one more?" the golem looked to the blushing shinigami.

"Yeah, Kiyoshi sure surprised us though. We weren't expecting him, but the triplets adore their baby brother." Allen said smiling as Kiyoshi showed Ciaron Zhou's tail. The hellhound looked down at the two and debated on when to flee.

"Hey you're all here!" Alma's ever cheerful voice carried down to them as the devil and his vampire husband landed. Timothy hopped down from his 'Ari-papa's' grasp and smiled. The now 18 year old fox demon had matured into a fine young man, seeing the children he quickly made his way over only to be promptly tackled by three of the four. Aidan stood off to the side and giggled when Timothy revealed the tree log that the kids had tackled as he scooped up the smallest. Arystar strode over to his cousin and chuckled at the fox's antics. Alma sat with the other, well uke's.

"So, where's Neah and Lero?" the devil asked looking around for the pair. Allen chuckled and pointed to a pathway that led out from the nearby woods. Neah walked out arm linked with Lero's, they're twins raced ahead of them. The eldest of the two was Aleksander or Sasha, while the youngest was Haiiro or Hai-kun.

Aleksander was slightly taller than his brother, but took more after Lero in apperance. As his dual colored hair and red eyes were evidence of...oddly enough his hair was a dark amber that faded into inky black (dark amber at the roots), while the child's eyes were a bright red with yellow specks. The elder twins skin tone was as pale as his Papa, while his younger brother had a dark complexion like their Dad. Haiiro had inky black hair and the tale-tell Noah yellow eyes, with a red ring around the outside of the cornea. The two quickly rushed over to where Tyki was, Neah walked Lero over and hugged his son. Then the elder looked back and decided to save Timothy from the twins, who wanted to see their nephew. Lero and the others shared a laugh. None expected the gust of wind…

Allen felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a familiar giggle.

"Grandpa Lucas!" Allen turned to look at his Great-Grandfather. Lucas laughed and nuzzled his great-grandson's cheek. Lero looked out to see his Uncle by the other Father's. Ryuusei gave a small wave and then turned to Kanda.

"Ally! So, tell Grandpa Lu all about…Ally…your youngest is a perfect blend." Lucas brightly said, but quickened his sentence as he looked to the two infants. Oh, he knew about Morte's little one as Wisely and Morte visited when the infant was still swaddled.

"Huh?" Allen said, blinking as the elder talked fast and was by the infants within the next 5 seconds.

Lucas picked up Kiyoshi, the babies eyes became outlined by silver. The elder shinigami looked down to the infant that clutched his pants leg. With a coo he picked up the little one and blinked as Ciaron reached for Kiyoshi.

"Oh boy…Allen would you be against these two becoming an item once they're older?" Lucas asked glancing down at the other shinigami, Timcampy and Lavi exchanged looks.

"Uh…?" Allen looked quickly out to Kanda. Ryuusei had said something as he looked at the triplets that had his husband holding his head in a hand.

"Don't worry, its perfectly okay for the Noah blood to overlap itself. Hmm, I wonder if you both got the Noah special trait…oh well, we'll know when you hit puberty." Lucas said as he sat down with the two. Kiyoshi and Ciaron curled close together and against the elder's mid-section.

"How?" Lavi asked.

"Um…more feminine looking means they can carry." Lucas said. Allen shot Lavi a glare when the werewolf looked ready to laugh. Timcampy shook his head and looked out to their dominate halves.

Kanda looked up at his Great-Grandfather, "So, you're telling me that when they were infants the one who kept Helvaska from sensing them was Aidan?"

"Yes, he has the highest concentration of shinigami blood." The elder said with a nod.

"He hasn't shown any ability yet…" Kanda muttered causing Ryuusei to raise an eyebrow.

"Himukai?" the elder asked.

"Showed the Kanda blood when he telepathically controlled a rubber knife to scare a kid at Halloween when he was 3." Kanda said a smirk in place as he recalled that.

"Shiroi?" Ryuusei questioned, nodding to the girl as Timothy played tag with the kids.

"Noah ability to summon the flesh eating butterflies that only a Noah could summon. She summoned them when some beast tried attacking them when they were playing outside at the age of 4." Kanda said, a small growl added to show his displeasure at something attacking his offspring.

"And nothing from, Aidan?" Ryuusei inquired crossing his arms and thinking.

"No." Kanda said a soft smile in place as the youngest clutched his stuffed animal as his elder brother hugged him.

"Because shinigami don't show ability, not unless an elder shinigami unlocks it or when he hits puberty." Ryuusei said, remembering something that Lucas told him back when Oliver was younger. The elder vampire walked over to the child, Himukai looked up and stepped away from his younger brother. Instinctively knowing that this vampire was family and could be trusted. Ryuusei picked up the little white haired boy and felt the power of a shinigami. He smiled warmly and placed his cheek on the child's head.

"You have nothing to fear little one, you can't hurt your loved ones. Nor will you hurt your true love." The vampire muttered. Surprise lights the child's eyes and he wrapped small arms around the elder's neck. Pulling back the vampire was happy to see a new light to those star-silver eyes. He handed the child over to his Tou-san, who chuckled when Aidan hugged him. Kanda looked up as Allen waved, looking down to the children the vampire smirked.

"Lunch!"

As laughter and joy sounded throughout Innocence Valley, Rascal sat back against the tree. Watching the little ones eat and play, the adults talk and laugh about past memories from school. He couldn't wait for the kids to grow older so he could say:

_Welcome, to the Black Order Boarding School, kittens. We've been waiting a long time for you all to arrive._

**End**

**Lunny: Its over…but wait…we have MOCK-AWARDS! YAY! So, people stick around for one last update! Side notes:**

***FAN SERVICE!**

****Tricked ya'll! NO LEMON FOR YOU!**

**Cold: Shortest! 8 pages!**

**Solarius: SHUT UP! Like it matters! Anyways, Review with your final thoughts and feelings on Night School. **

**Rascal: As always, Kittens…**

**Morte: It's been a pleasure.**

**Lunny: Ok, while those guys are off to plot my next headache-I mean Fic...*cough*. I wanna sit down and have a heart to heart with you guys. All of you who have read, reviewed (if you felt like it), favorited, alerted and basicly took time to check out this baby a big GIANT: Thank You! Now, in the next set of reviews...I hope to see the names of people who had Favorited and Alerted because I would like the feedback. I have three requests, first tell me when you started reading this, second now that's its finished what's your overall thought of the fic and third what's your gender...(seriously would like to know how many GUYS read Yaoi Fanfics). I hope you guys will indulge me on this as after I publish the Mock-Awards I will dive into my Yu-Gi-Oh fic and not surface for many weeks...pray for me (SPOLIER) I'm planning on four lemons back-to-back in that fic...anyways. LOVE TO YOU ALL AND HAVE YAOI-TASTIC DREAMS MY LOVELY LITTLE KITTENS!  
**


	25. THE MOCK AWARDS!

**THE MOCK-AWARDS!**

Lunny: Guess what people…ITS TIME FOR THE MOCK AWARDS! *echo* Well, I went through the final run-down and basically took out a few awards. Sorry folks, kind of had a few of them were really kind of out there and I was being lazy! (XD) Well, each award is going to be presented by either one of the two muses you guys meet or one of my OC's…which means you guys may see Oliver and Subaru! (XD) All right first award! Most Hits and to present this award we have Ichirou!

Ichirou: *nods* Readers…Lunny.

Lunny: Hey! So which Chapter got the Most Hits?

Ichirou: Isn't that obvious…the Prologue with…4,257.

Lunny: Why didn't I see that number with the others?

Ichirou: OC?

* * *

Lunny: (XP)….All right, see ya! Next we have Least Hits with Yvonne!

Yvonne: Hey kitty cats! Well, Lunny asked me and others to give out these awards…and I get to give this award to the Chapter with the Least Hits…and with 235 hits we have The Epilogue: What the Future Holds!

Lunny: Thank you Yvonne.

Yvonne: Anytime honey!

* * *

Lunny: Now to award the Chapter with the Most Reviews we have Amora.

Amora: Should be obvious: The Epilogue with 23 Reviews!

Lunny: The most ever…thank you Amora, now go back to you little hellions!

Amora: My pleasure Lunny!

* * *

Lunny: All right and to announce our Chapter with the Least Reviews we have Lavi Sr.

Sr.: Hey everyone!

Lunny: Hey yourself! So, where's my least reviews?

Sr.: Well, at 4 reviews we have Chapter 9: Shadows Stir and Trouble Brews.

Lunny: 4? That's kind of…ouch…

Sr.: At least it's not 2…

Lunny: Thanks…see ya and have fun with the school!

Sr.: If you do a sequel in the future DO NOT TURN ME GAY!

* * *

Lunny: *evil grin* All right now we're getting into lists! For those who have Read Both DGM Fics, Oliver will say your names.

Oliver: Readers…and Lunny, that should be Reviewed…as that's how you could tell.

Lunny: Shut up and just give us names.

Oliver: Okay, well here they are: Famelia Ly, Panda-Hiroko, Watashi…yeah some of you got nicknames now because your username is so long, Australian Gypsy, dgm-mega fan, The Puppeteer Master, BlueStar. Thank you guys for reviewing both DGM fics and showing your local fanfic writer support.

Lunny: Thank you Olly!

Oliver: Don't call me Olly…

* * *

Lunny: *rolls eyes* Now to say who Favorite Both DGM Fics, you know him and love him, Rascal!

Rascal: Kittens! Well, those who showed they're love by clicking "Favorite" are: Kuro, LadyDrago88, bethanierocks123, Kanero16, LadyFayte, Watashi, Utopian and Crazy-yaoi fangirl28. You kittens are so lovely and sweet.

Lunny: You're trying to butter them up to review on my other fics aren't you?

Rascal: Yes, because your hit count on your YGO Fic is sorely lacking…

Lunny: If I never get above 1,000 hits on a single chapter I'm fine with that…I'm finishing that thing before I start any new projects!

Rascal: Your devotion is something else…

* * *

Lunny: Thanks, now scram cat! Now for those who have Alert Both DGM Fics, Subaru would like to say hi…

Subaru: Lunny, I love the fact that your letting us do this.

Lunny: I do too, now…names?

Subaru: Ah…let's see. Oh thanks to: Australian Gypsy, bethanierocks123, IrukaAsato, Kanero16, Kohikari, Kyurengo, Watashi and yumise-lunar. You all are such loyal followers…

Lunny: No using vampire skills on my readers or else I will make sure that you somehow are able to produce children…

Subaru: Bye Lunny.

* * *

Lunny: See you later, Suzu! Now for those who have Alerted this fic, Lavi!

Lavi: Hey guys! I tell you this was a very fun story to be apart of!

Lunny: Lavi…I still have my paper fan for idiots…

Lavi: So, those who Alerted, and Lunny recounted the alerts to find that she screwed up, but those who were credited with it still are going to be mentioned! Anyways: 15th= Terra1298, 30th=Esuneo and 45th (because there is no 60th)= bethanierocks123.

Lunny: We were one away from 60! But, that's fine…I got 71 favorites…(XD). Bye Lavi, go back to your lover and your kid…

Lavi: See you guys!

* * *

Lunny: Now for those to click Favorite, Direito would like to extend his thanks.

Direito: I still can't believe that you did all that.

Lunny: The whole…WalkerXKanda pairings?

Direito: Yeah, I won the bet that Sr. and I had going about that too…

Lunny: Just…list names…

Direito: Okay, well: 15th= Terra1298, 30th= Me and Gaara 4 ever, 45th= The Hungry Hybrid and 60th= Kitsune Demon Girl.

* * *

Lunny: Thanks! All right, we're rolling now! For those who I have seen that you Reviewed Since Start, Ryuusei would-

Ryuusei: Like to say that the reviews were always something she looked forward to.

Lunny: Bastard…so, who reviewed since start?

Ryuusei: From what we saw…two people…

Lunny: They are?

Ryuusei: Panda-Hiroko and BlueStar…if anyone else has reviewed since she started, and we mean the first week she came out with the prologue and every update after…send us a pm or leave a review saying so.

* * *

Lunny: All right, go back to your shinigami…NEXT! We have the Longest Chapter, Morte would you please?

Morte: With pleasure. The Longest Chapter Word Count Wise is Chapter 17: Heartfelt.

* * *

Lunny: Ah…the first lemon…Yullen…(XD) thanks Morte! Shortest Chapter! Hex get in here and tell us the shortest chapter!

Hex: Well, Lunny…it was your Ramble…

Lunny: Oh. Well then…bye Hex…can you send in Lucas?

Hex: But…Ryuu…

Lunny: Tell Ryuusei Authoress demands it…

Hex: *mutters* Dead Authoress… RYUU! LUNNY SAYS THAT LULU IS DOING THE NEXT AWARD!

* * *

Ryuusei: *from a hall* TELL HER TO GO-

Lucas: *slides in* HERE!

Ryuusei: LUCAS!

Lucas: I'LL BE RIGHT THERE RYUU!

Lunny: Kindly list off those who I say gave the Best Review for each chapter Lucas.

Lucas: Well…from 1-24…Bluu Inkblot, Panda, , Bluu, Yueli-chan, LadyAliceWalker, The Puppeteer Master, BlueStar, honey-nam, Kuro, vampire-chamer-101, Akana, Watashi, Kuro, yaoifanvane, Panda, there were four for Chapter 16: Doomed Unicorn, Kuro, Watashi and Panda, Everyone who reviewed Chapter 17, Everyone who reviewed Chapter 18 (except entercoolnamehere), Australian Gypsy, Kuro, Watashi, Flyer-2100 and everyone who reviewed the Ramble.

Lunny: Ok, now go back to your vampire before he kills me…

Lucas: Ok! RYUU I'M COMING!

* * *

Lunny: *mutters* And he's not even breathing hard… I believe there was ONE person who remarks that they Read RT & NS, so Solarius.

Solarius: Thanks to YJ…anyone else and leave a review. Now If you excuse me…there are four lemons that need to be written for RT (Renewed Time).

* * *

Lunny: I hate him sometimes…well Cold come over here and let's here the Honoarable Mentions.

Cold: Well, thanks to: Oreo13, LadyFayte, Jade36963, mosimellow.

* * *

Lunny: Ok…well we're at my last award…the Review Counter…Allen, Kanda…would you?

Allen: All right, 25th= Ao-mido

Kanda: 50th= BluuInkblot

Allen: 75th= vampire-charmer-101

Kanda: 100th= Watashi

Allen: 125th= BlueStar

Kanda: 150th= Kuro

Lavi: *slides in* 175th= Fall in Snow! *gets hit by Mugen and a paper fan*

Kanda/Lunny: BAKA USAGI!

Allen= *ahem* 200th= Rin28

Kanda: *glare to Lavi* 225th= dgm-mega fan.

Lunny: And a special award goes to my three 1st: Reviewer= BlueStar, and to Alert/Fav= Brown Cornelia. I would like to say to the three reviewers who half the time I was close to claiming 'lover' rights to: Panda, Kuro and Watashi. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'SE READ OR WILL READ THIS BABY!


End file.
